Sky Havoc in Remnant
by KeySlinger09
Summary: Year X797, Discovering a boy with great magical power, but with little memory of who he is, Wendy and the other mages of Fairy Tail help him by transporting him, as well as herself, to the land of his birth. As they venture to learn about his past, they will find dangers, both old and new, that will hinder their path at any cost
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Hope all's well with yourselves.**

 **As some of you may have noticed, I decided to do another crossover. I should let you know that I'm starting this story with a time skip, around four years after the last chapter of the manga.**

 **Why? I thought it would be interesting to give it a go. And in case anyone asks, is won't be set during what we see in the volumes of RWBY. This will be set during their semester break.**

 **One thing will be for sure, Ruby and Yang are about to have one hell of a holiday.**

 **Either way, let's get started and I hope you enjoy it.**

In the city of Magnolia, home to various kinds of people. Tradesman, warriors, even mages, people who have the ability to manipulate magic in different ways, all was full of piece, A few years ago this city was under attack from a number of incredibly dark forces that would've laid waste to the city ten times over, even the whole world.

However, various mage guilds had taken action against these forces, helping to bring an end to the evil that had haunted their lands for so long. Leading the charge against them was, by far, the most infamous and diverse of all the mage guilds. A guild named Fairy Tail.

Once disbanded, they had banded together once more to defend their home. Since having ended the darkness that they fought hard against, they had lived their lives in piece.

Well, that might be a bit strong.

One of the reasons the guild was infamous because they would cause unimaginable levels of damage when taking on jobs from clients, as well as having the habit of causing havoc wherever they are. A few years ago, a team from the guild went on the most difficult form of quest imaginable, a 100 year quest, which would've taken them so long had it not been for the level of power the team possesses.

However, like most other jobs, there was an unfortunate incident involving a strong magical beast, a train and a heard of elephants that, while helped to eliminate the beast, resulted in the team losing the cash reward.

Since then, the teams had stuck to regular jobs to pay their bills. One of the members, a blue haired girl around 18 years old, was investigating a disturbance in a popular beach. The people who have set up establishments had complained that something had been causing earthquakes on the beach, which had scared off most, if not all of their clientele.

The girl had accepted, knowing of the beach's reputation and would've liked to enjoy herself on said beach afterwards. Fortunately, if she was right, then there would be no hassle in trying to deal with the cause. She was one of the few individuals who processed a form of lost magic, a type that had been passed down to her from a dragon no less.

Sky Dragon slayer Magic, Magic that not only gave her the abilities of a dragon, but gave her the power over nature, most notably the air, and could provide a number of support magics, from healing to enhancements. While the girl was shy by nature, she was more than confident in her abilities, as she planned to prove today.

As she walked along the beach, she stepped into the water and looked at her reflection in the water. The girl had long, navy hair that reached down to just below her waist, brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a light blue button shirt with a couple of buttons open, revealing a fair amount of cleavage (which the was secretly thrilled about for some reason), a pair of navy jeans supported with a brown belt, sandals, a green wristband on each wrist and a necklace with a small, green, hexagonal shaped gem hanging from it. She remembered when she was younger, she looked around 12 years old no matter how old she had gotten, until a couple of years ago when she got a sudden growth spurt.

"Hey? You here too, Wendy?" came a familiar voice.

The young woman, now known as Wendy, turned to see one of her old friends. Sherria was also a mage, but works for a different mages guild. She had pink hair, which she styled into two pig tails on her head, green eyes and a skin tone similar to the Sky Dragon Slayer. However she wore a pink, short sleeved jacket, revealing a pair of blue arm warmers, under a black corset, a blue mini-skirt and a pair high-heeled shoes.

Wendy's face lightened up more after seeing Sherria, rushing over to her so quickly that anyone who knew her would swear that she used a speed enhancement spell to move that fast. "SHERRIA!" she cried as she pulled her friend into a bear hug, to which the pinkette responded in kind. After a few more seconds of hugging, they broke the hugs and smiled at each other.

"Sherria, its's so great to see you. How are you?" Wendy asked.

"Couldn't be better. Lamia Scale's getting ready for the Grand Magic Games again this year." Sherria explained. "I think Lyon's keener than ever to win after what happened last year."

Wendy laughed nervously after hearing that, remembering how Gray Fulbuster, a mage in Fairy Tail that could create and mold ice as he saw fit, used another form of magic to outshine his rival, both having trained under the same master. Gray was able to use 'Ice Demon Slayer Magic', similar to Wendy's magic except that his allowed him the powers of a Demon rather than a Dragon. It had been an entertaining year for all who watched.

"Yeah, I guess he went a little overboard there." Wendy replied while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah, it's no problem. It was amazing seeing him work that magic so well." Sherria looked around the beach briefly before asking "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm actually on a job. There's been something weird happening to this beach and I'm trying to see what the problem is." Wendy explained.

Sherrlia's eyes widened. "Hey, can I help? You can keep the reward, obviously, but two heads are better than one, right?"

Wendy nodded gratefully. "Thanks Sherria."

With that, the two go to work on finding the source of the problem. After searching the beach, and some businesses nearby in case there was a magical item causing the quakes, they came up with nothing. They then tried digging under the sand in hope of finding something under the beach, but nothing was there either. At this point, the search was becoming exhausting, and the two flopped onto the ground to try and rest.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sherria pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry." Wendy said.

The two laid on the sand for a few moments longer. After a certain amount of time had passed, Sherria sat up in an instant, looking out at the ocean with a look of surprise. Wendy noticed this and asked if everything was alright.

"What if the cause is in the water? I heard of sea creatures large enough to cause problems on land while taking naps down there."

Wendy was silent for a moment, making Sherria think she came to the wrong conclusion. But, instead, Wendy squealed with delight and pulled Sherria into a bear hug.

"Sherria! You're a genius! Thank you!" Wendy exclaimed.

Sherria, despite nearly getting crushed, smiled at being able to help her friend. "No… problem." She managed to say.

Wendy released her hold on Sherria and immediately made her way towards the ocean. Sherria was a bit startled when she saw her friend head straight for the ocean. She would've said something to her, but even if she did, it would've been too late. She had already thrown off her sandals and taken off her shirt, thankfully still wearing a bra, and proceed to swim out into the sea. After she had reached a certain distanced, she dived straight down.

…..

Wendy swam through the depths of the sea. Granted, while she had liked the idea of coming to visit the sea, she didn't think that she'd be this thorough with it. But, nonetheless, it was an interesting experience.

Just before she dived in, she cast a support spell that would help with her stamina and lung strength. This way, she would be able to stay under the water for longer, hopefully helping to find the source under the water.

" _I wonder what would happen if I were to teach Happy this spell? He'd probably eat out the entire ocean._ " She thought, an unconscious smile forming on her face.

As she swam through the ocean, she took in many of the sights that were presented. From different shaped coral to the various forms of sea creatures that swam freely through this magnificent world. Many people wouldn't have an appreciation for this kind of thing, but Wendy, being a mage whose magic is linked with nature itself, she couldn't get enough of it.

After getting distracted for a few minutes, she suddenly remembered that she still had a job to do. As such, she blasted through the water, hoping to find the source as soon as possible. A few moments later, she suddenly stopped swimming as her ears, which were incredibly sharp, as well as all her other senses, caught onto something unusual.

She turned her head towards the source of the sound. It sounded like a number of air bubbles blowing out from somewhere under the water. Wendy was suddenly ecstatic after hearing this, as it could've been the source of the quakes on the beach.

As she swam towards the source, she was trying to decide the best way to deal with the creature. She wasn't sure if all her abilities would work under water, but she would worry about that later. For now, she needed to find the source, she could go back to it later.

After a few minutes of power swimming, she did a forward flip in the water to slow down her momentum and come to a full stop. She looked around the area she was in, certain that the source was here. Her eyes were moving in all directions, until they caught sight of a stream of bubbles coming out a pile of rocks.

She swam over, curious to see what it had to offer. As she got closer, she noticed that the rocks weren't as worn as the other rocks, so it might have been a pile that was made recently. She observed the stream of bubbles for a moment linger. For some reason, there was something… unsettling about this.

Deciding to act now, Wendy did her best to move the rocks, wanting to see what was underneath. As she moved a few more, something suddenly floated from underneath. She couldn't make it out at first, but when she did…

Wendy unintentionally gasped, air bubbles escaping her mouth and her hand instantly going for her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock as she saw what was underneath.

…

Sherria was resting on the beach, waiting for Wendy to return. She knew that Wendy was more than capable of handling herself no matter what environment she was in, otherwise the pinkette would be chewing her fingernails with worry at this stage. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how she was doing.

"I wonder how much longer she will be?" she couldn't help but wonder.

Sherria had always thought of Wendy as a sister. They were similar in many ways. They were both a bit clumsy, kind, good natured, but always ready to do what is necessary to protect those they cared about. Even their magic was similar, both can use Sky magic, but while Wendy used magic originating from the Dragons, Sherria used magic originating from the power of gods. This caused her wind attacks to become black, making them unique in terms of aesthetics for their magic.

After the Fairy Tail guild had disbanded a few years ago, Wendy joined Lamia Scale for a while, in which they were doing performance acts for different cities. Wendy and Sherria had teamed up to become a singing duo, the 'Sky Sisters', which left Wendy nearly traumatized after each performance due to her shyness. When the guild was re-established after a year, the Sky Godslayer was devastated, as she was afraid that she wouldn't get to hang out with her best friend anymore.

Luckily, their friendship wasn't affected in the slightest.

A sudden sound of splashing water brought Sherria out of her thoughts. She looked out and saw that it was Wendy making her way back. She was about to wave happily to her, thrilled to see that she was okay, but was unnerved after noticing that she was a lot more… 'frantic' with her swimming.

Sherria walked closer to the water to try and get a look. As Wendy got closer, Sherria saw that Wendy was extremely worried. And it was only a few seconds after that the Godslayer saw that Wendy wasn't alone in the water.

An unconscious young man.

Sherria instantly reacted, jumping into the water and swam as quickly as she could, hoping to help out in anyway. Both ended up bringing in the young man onto the shore. After he was dragged onto the sand, Wendy and Sherria looked at the by with concern.

"I'll do the CPR." Wendy said, instantly starting on repeatedly pressing on his chest to get the blood circulating.

Sherria clapped her hands together and created a green aura around her hands. She held them over the unconscious boy's form, checking to see if there were any other injuries on him.

"How did he even end up in the water?" Sherria asked out loud.

Wendy breathed into him twice before going back to pumping his chest. "I don't know. He was trapped under a pile of rocks. I couldn't believe that he was alive when I checked."

"Well at least you-"

Before Sherria could say anything, the unconscious victim awoke and began coughing like mad, then turning onto his side as he started vomiting out some water in the process. When he had calmed down a bit, Both Sherria and Wendy patted him in the back.

"What… where am I?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

He turned onto his back again, looking worn out. Wendy and Sherria got a good view of the boy. He had dark, brown hair with traces of black on the tips, a number of spikes protruding through the sides and back, dark green eyes, slightly tanned skin and a pale scar just above his left eyebrow. He wore a set of damaged clothes, a long-sleeved shirt with tones of rips in it and a pair of jeans with the lower legs in ribbons.

The boy was breathing heavily as he tried to make sure he got his breathing under control. As he did, Wendy went directly over him and tried to look at him straight in the eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wendy asked.

The boy remained silent, turning his head to the side and avoiding her gaze. Wendy saw this and tried again to meet his gaze. This time, he just closed his eyes, opting not to look at all.

"Um… sorry to be rude, but… why won't you look at me?" Wendy asked, a little confused by his behaviour.

The boy refused to say anything, but his cheeks did start to go red. This only succeeded in making Wendy even more confused. It was only then that she heard Sherria giggling slightly. Said girl pointed at Wendy's torso. Wendy looked down and, much to her horror, she was only wearing a bra from the waist up. She unintentionally let out a small squeal and covered her chest with her arms.

Sherria pointed to wear Wendy's shirt and sandals were lying, prompting Wendy to dash there like her life, or in this case her dignity, depended on it. As she went off, Sherria looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Just so you know, she's gone to get dressed." She said.

At this, the boy slowly opened his eyes, as he was afraid that something like that might happen again. He then breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Sherria fully clothed.

"I'm… sorry about that… I just…" before he could say anything, Sherria placed a hand on his forehead.

"It's fine. Accidents happen. Plus, you might not want to speak for a bit, you sound like you're throats as dry as a desert."

"It feels… like it." He managed to say before slowly wrapping a hand around his neck, feeling a strong pain in his throat."

Sherria put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small bottle of fresh water. She offered to pour it into his mouth for him, but he refused, managing to drink the liquid by himself. He gave her a nod as to say thank you and proceeded to try and stand up. He found it a bit difficult, which lead to Sherria helping him up.

"Are… um… you okay?" came a voice behind them.

They turned around to find Wendy standing behind them, her face was as red as a tomato and she was fidgeting with her hands. She was, naturally, still a little embarrassed over the little incident a few minutes ago.

The boy simply smirked at her and nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He said. He looked over to Sherria and told her that he could manage by himself now.

"So why were you under the water?" Sherria asked. "Better yet, how are you even still alive after that?"

"To answer your first question, I was fighting a creature in the water. I was walking along the beach when I felt something, I don't know, odd with the water. I swam in only to find the creature." He explained. His head hung low as he said "It beat me in a second."

"Wait. Are you a mage?" Wendy asked, her flushed cheeks returning to their original color.

The boy was hesitant to say anything at first, only a few second after Wendy asked did he say "Of sorts."

This confused the girls at first. Sherria was about to ask what he meant when they were interrupted. Another earthquake commenced, causing all the structures around the beach to shake or collapse. Wendy lost her balance for a moment and accidentally hung onto the boy for support. This caused her to blush again, but the boy didn't seem to notice as he was looking around frantically.

"Damn it!" They boy exclaimed. "It's back."

"What is?" Sherria asked.

Before the boy could answer, there was a large explosion in the water. The three turned towards it, shielding their eyes as a spray of seawater came their way. When it faded, they all saw the source of the blast of water.

It was a group of enormous, snake-like monsters with silver scales, red eyes and fins sticking out of their heads. They were looking around, as if they were looking for something. As they did, the three humans looked at the creatures with surprise.

"Are those SEA SERPENTS!?" Sherria asked.

"Sea-what?" the boy asked.

"There…" Wendy tried to think of the best explanation for him. "Well… there serpents that live in the sea. Not much other than that."

As they spoke, the creatures stopped looking around for a moment. They were perfectly still until they turned quickly and sharply towards the trio, both anger and hunger filling their eyes. With that, they swam towards the shore, hoping to enjoy a nice snack.

The boy's eyes narrowed and his gritted his teeth, seemingly angered by the sight of the serpents. The girls looked back and forth between the two before Sherria asked. "They wouldn't happen to be the creatures you came across in the water, would they?"

The boy gave a slow nod as he widened his feet apart, squatted and looked ready to pounce and bared his teeth at the creatures.

" _Seven of them… shouldn't be a problem now that I'm out of the water._ " The boy thought.

He looked over towards the girls with a smirk. "I take it you can handle these guys as well?"

"As well? You looked like you were close to death's door when we found you!" Wendy exclaimed.

The boy looked back at the monsters, his face morphing into a more serious look. "Nothing like a bit of exercise to get back into shape." With that, he outstretched on of his arms, his hand level with his head, and slowly clenched his hands into a fist.

"Out of curiosity, what magic can you guys use?" he asked the girls while remaining focused on the beasts.

"We both can use sky magic." Sherria answered.

The boy looked at them briefly, once again grinning, before looking back at the beasts. "What a small world." He commented.

Neither girls were sure of what he meant. That is, until he opened his fist and air suddenly started filling up in the center of his palm, forming a visible ball of energy. When he had gathered enough, he held the sphere over his mouth and swallowed the sphere whole. His reaction to this was quick, a strong level of wind circling around him.

Both Wendy and Sherria were surprised to see this. "He's a Slayer mage!" the Godslayer commented.

When the Sea Serpents were close enough, the closest homed in for the boy, wanting to swallow him in one go. However, the boy leapt from the ground and charged his foot with energy, covering it with visible air as it came in contact with the creature's forehead. Its head was sent flying back, but it proved to be more durable than it looked, as it shot back at the mage.

He responded by swiping his arms in arcs, forming the shape of an 'X', creating a wind blast in the same shape that went into the creatures mouth, slicing through and both severing its backbone from the head and obliterating its brain from the force of the attack.

"That all you got!?" he asked the creatures.

In response to having one of its own so easily beaten, they all charged at him, now just wanting to end him.

" **SKY DRAGON ROOOOAAR!** "

A powerful tornado shot past the boy and struck all the serpents at once, scattering them and disorienting them.

The boy looked back and saw that it was Wendy who used the attack. The boy was amazed to see such power in a single spell.

"Nice shot!" he exclaimed before looking back towards the serpents.

"My turn!" Sherria exclaimed as she used her winds to shoot up into the air. The boy let himself fall back into fall back onto the sand, opting to build up more spheres of air and shot at the Aquarian reptiles that were just about recovered from Wendy's breath attack. Luckily, the spheres released a great level of power as they made contact with the serpents, more aptly, explosions.

Sherria summoned the winds and allowed them to cover his arms. As they did, they turned black and became more volatile. She dashed towards the creatures, spinning like a speeding fighter jet as she held her hands out, allowing the winds to strike the targets.

" **SKY GOD'S DANCE!** "

With that, the winds blasted the creatures away, causing significant damage to two of them, which resulted in their demise.

" _A Dragon and a God, huh?_ " the boy thought as he saw Sherria in action. He looked back at the creatures, counting that there were four left.

"Let's end this!" Wendy yelled as she built up enough wind beneath her feet to act as a spring board, blasting her towards the serpents. As she got closer, her fist became enveloped in strong winds. She pulled back her fist as she got closer to one of the serpents.

" **SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!** "

Her fist struck the creature, the winds penetrating its head and destroying everything within. However, the winds continued to travel, emerging from the other side of the serpent's skull and flew towards another, which had proven to be quite unfortunate as the winds struck it as well, severing the backbone and causing it to fall into the water, left floating motionless in the water.

Wendy looked over at the two remaining creatures. "Only two left. Better make this quick." She said.

She dashed over to the remaining two, with Sherria not too far behind. Both looked ready to end this fight. However, Sherria saw the boy. While he looked ready to fight, he looked incredibly tense.

"Hey, are you okay!" the Godslayer asked the boy loudly.

He looked back at the two female mages with widened eyes of shock.

"CAREFUL! THERE'S A THIRD LEFT!" he yelled back.

Before either of the 'Sky Sisters' could react to his warning, the hidden eight serpent out of a supposed 'seven' shot out of the water and was headed straight for them. Out of instinct, Wendy shoved Sherria out of the way while the creature captured Wendy. Thankfully, none of its fangs hit her, but she was still trapped, her head, shoulders and arms were free of the creature's mouth as it quickly sank back into the water.

"WENDY!" Sherria cried.

"Damn it!" The boy cried. Thinking about his options for a split second, while he knew he wasn't good at using his magic under that piece water, he couldn't just let the girl who saved him become a sea-worm's food. As such, he blindly dived into the water after her.

The Godslayer saw this and gasped. "Oh no! Not him too!" she cried. She was about to head in after them when the remaining sea serpents snapped at her, causing her to double back. Realizing that she would be stuck fighting these creatures, she readied herself for the battle, but she was still petrified on the inside for the ones below.

" _Please be okay._ "

….

Wendy struggled as she tried to escape from the monster's mouth. However, its grip on was proving too strong for her. Combined with the fact that the sudden trap had knocked a lot of the air out of her body, she was in a serious situation.

" _Oh no! I need to get out of here before I drown!"_ she thought to herself. She pulled back her fist, ready to attack the creature. Unfortunately, there was no sign of power generating in her fist. It was then that she realized that she couldn't control the wind when there was none for her to use.

" _No! I should be able to generate wind from my magic to blow the creature away!"_ she thought on the spot. As such, she harnessed as much power as she could, successfully starting to build up wind in the water, hopefully creating a mini-maelstrom at least. Something to drive the creature off.

However, it noticed that it was up to something, and after seeing what it had done to its brethren, it would not let her get away. As such, it bit down harder on Wendy, causing a number of ribs to crack and for her to gasp out ion pain, causing her to gasp out in pain.

Now without any oxygen to keep her alive, panic started to build in. She was left with having to repeatedly punch the creature, hoping it would relent. The more she punched, the more she felt the life leave her body.

" _Please… please… not like this._ " She thought. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were submerged, the tears that she was crying would've been visible.

As if to answer her prayers, however, the creature released its grip on Wendy. Disoriented and oxygen starved, she was only able to half-concentrate on what was going on. Her eyes had caught the sight of a figure after kicking the serpent with the force of a ballistics missile, severing it into two. The creature turned towards the attacker, aiming to end its life as painfully as possible.

Before Wendy lost consciousness, she could've sworn that the attackers eyes were glowing. Emerald green…

…

Sherria tried her best to fight off the remaining two snakes. However, they were proving to be more challenging than the others that they fought before. She guessed that the serpents felt that they were going to lose, so they were putting their all into it.

However, their success isn't just linked to that. It was more so that Sherria was distracted by her worry over Wendy. While she knew she was strong, a surprise attack can take down even the most skilled warriors if done correctly. She was begging that Wendy wasn't going to be one of them.

Lost in thought for a moment, the Godslayer didn't notice when one of the serpents moved behind her, aiming to swallow her whole. But before it could get the chance, it felt something pulling it back. IT turned around and hissed sharply at the culprit, knocking Sherria out of her train of thought.

She looked back and saw the boy they had rescued earlier… pulling back the snake by its tale with one hand. The other was used for supporting Wendy, who was slung over her shoulder. He was standing on a platform made of nothing but wind, but it supported them perfectly. Seeing her friend unconscious, she began to panic.

The boy looked behind the girl, seeing another serpent ready to consume her. Not wanting the ones who rescued him to fall, he breathed in as much air as he could muster, wanting to gain as much power as possible. The Godslayer was correct in that he was a slayer mage, and one of the main benefits was being able to consume the element they had mastered to gain power.

However, he would not look forward to telling them what kind of slayer he was.

After he had gathered enough, he looked back at the snake he held captive. His eyes now glowing emerald green, as well as the whites of his eyes going black, he growled before roaring-

" **HURRICANE CHAIN!** "

As he said it, a powerful tornado emerged from his arm. Instead of destroying the creature entirely, however, the tornado encased the creature, pulling at the creature in various directions. It was only after a few seconds that the monster was torn into pieces by the force of the attack.

Even as it was no more, the attack continued on. Eyeing the, now stunned, creature behind Sherria, he swung the tornado around like a whip, before lashing it out at the monster. Sherria thought that the attack was aimed at her,that is until the attack passed her head and she heard the sound of something being torn apart behind her. She turned and saw that it was the remaining Sea Serpent, only now without its head.

It was motionless for a moment before it finally collapsed into the sea.

The tornado faded away slowly. As it did, the boy's eyes reverted to their original form. He looked back at Wendy, knowing that he needed help quickly. He commanded the platform to dash back to the shore, jumping off it and landing in a squat. He laid Wendy on the ground and looked her over, checking for any injuries. He saw the Godslayer land beside him, panic written all over her face as she herself checked Wendy for any injuries.

"What happened?" she asked.

The boy noticed the worry in her voice, causing him to feel an ache in his chest out of sympathy. "She got the air knocked out of her down there. She should get some air into her now that she's out, but just in case…" he gathered a large level of air into his palm and condensed it into a small sphere. He held it over Wendy's face and allowed small wisps to travel up her nose. A few seconds later, there were wisps of air travelling out of her mouth. About half a minute of this, during which Sherria had been both worried for Wendy and bewildered by how he was trying to help her.

Her scepticism was quickly replaced with amazement as Wendy was starting to breathe again.

"All she needed was a little air in her system." He said. "I could've done CPR, but… "

Sherria rolled her eyes when she realized what the boy was implying, but couldn't help but smile from the silliness of it. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed by what happened earlier." She said.

The boy said nothing. Instead, when he was sure that Wendy had her breathing under control, he clicked his fingers beside her hear, hoping to wake her up.

And thanks to the Dragonslayer's sharp hearing, it was enough to instantly wake her. She also felt like her eardrum was about to burst.

"What? Who? What happened?" Wendy asked.

In response, Sherria wrapped Wendy into a bear hug of her own. "Wendy! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"OOOOWWW!" cried Wendy.

Sherria released her grip on Wendy, only just remembering that she had broken ribs. The Godslayer smiled nervously at the Dragonslayer.

"Sorry." She said.

Wendy smiled back. "No problem. It was an accident." She answered. She was about to use her healing magic to fix her ribs, but the boy stopped her.

"Allow me." He said. He held his right fist right up to his face and built up a strong concentration of emerald energy around it. As it did, it allowed the girls to notice, for the first time, that there were glowing tattoos around his wrists. Marking like these usual signified that someone was gifted with magical power from another source.

" **Sana.** "

With that, the energy left his hand and transferred to Wendy. The green energy glowed around her like an aura as it healed the injuries that were incurred to her. Taking only a couple of seconds to heal, the aura vanished after it had completed its job. He felt where the broken ribs should be, only to find that they were healed. Both Wendy and Sherria looked at him with amazement.

"So… you _are_ Sky magic user." Wendy said.

The boy simply nodded in response.

"In that case, what kind of slayer are you?" Sherria asked.

The boy was hesitant to answer at first, afraid that it would frighten them. But, seeing as they were so keen, and as they had seen him use his power, he felt obligated to answer.

"If I tell you… will you promise not to be frightened?"

This question caused the girls to raise an eyebrow each at him. "Why would we be frightened?" Sherria asked.

Staying silent for a moment longer, he closed his eyes and concentrated. As he did, his hair was completely drained of color, left completely white. The markings on his wrists, which after finishing the spell had they returned to the color black, slowly expanded, covering his hands and reaching as far as his elbows. As his eyes were closed, black cracks appeared around them as if the area was being cracked open, appearing like eye paint after they were finished. He then opened his eyes, the white having gone completely black and his irises were glowing emerald green.

The girls were startled by the boy's new appearance, but by no means startled. They had seen something like this from the wizard Gray, who activated his powers in a similar fashion. An if that was the case-

"If you're thinking what I think you are, then you're correct." The boy said. "I'm a Demonslayer."

After a few more seconds, he instantly reverted to his original appearance. After allowing the girls to see that form, he was a bit nervous about how they would react. This wasn't the first time that a fellow human saw this power. But, when they did, he would be met with terrified screams and angry mobs, who feared his power and assumed that he was a demon.

However, the reaction he got was quite different.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" they cried in unison, enough force in it to blow the boy's hair back.

He looked back at them with a startled expression. "Aren't you frightened?" he asked.

"Nope." Wendy answered. "We actually know a guy who channels Demonslayer magic the same way as you." She pointed to the marks around his wrist. "Besides, you saved our lives back there. We owe you big time."

Overcoming his surprise, the boy smiled back. "Keep in mind that you girls saved my life already. How about we call it even?"

The girls began to think about whether or not to do as he suggested, putting on thinking poses that confused the Demonslayer greatly. When they were finished thinking, Wendy said "How about you tell us about yourself?"

At this, the boy chuckled nervously. "Well, uh… that's going to be difficult."

"Huh? Why?" Sherria asked.

"I have no memory of who I am, or what my name is." He said. He held out one of his arms and displayed his marked wrist. "When I first woke up, this was the first thing I learned about myself."

Both Sherria and Wendy looked at him with surprise. "You lost your memory?" Wendy voiced.

The boy shook his head, to which the girls lowered their heads and apologized.

"Don't go apologizing for something you had no control over." The boy responded. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders, prompting them to look back at him and see a small, but friendly smile on his face.

The girls nodded in response. "Well, if you like, we can bring you back to Fairy Tail and see if anyone can help you?"

Sherria looked back at Wendy. "What about your job?"

"If it's to stop those quakes, then it's already finished." The boy answered.

The girls didn't understand what he meant. So, he explained that it was the sea serpents that had caused the quakes to begin with, as they usually tunnel through the ground to find any extra food.

"I see." Sherria said with a hand on her chin.

Wendy laughed at Sherria's play-acting for a second before looking back at the boy. "So, what do you say?"

The boy was silent for a moment. Weighing his options, while he wasn't normally comfortable around other people, he couldn't deny that he needed the help.

"Alright. I'm in." he said.

With that, both Sherria and Wendy held out their hands to him. "It's nice to meet you, Kaze." They said in unison.

" _Wow, they really could pass off as sisters._ " The boy couldn't help but think. His face then showed an expression of surprise towards the two. "Wait, 'Kaze'?"

"We thought you'd like it. What do you think?" Sherria asked.

"… Alright. I'll roll with it." The boy, now known as 'Kaze', accepted, despite still being unsure of the name.

Wendy stood up on her feet and pointed towards a certain direction like a dedicated safari person.

"To FAIRY TAIL!"

 **And with that, I'm going to leave it at that. In case anyone asks, 'Sana' is Latin for the word 'heal', as I've decided that he's going to use Latin words for his support spells. Why? I thought it would be cool.**

 **And also, while I know that there's been no mention of RWBY so far in the story, it's because it's just an introduction. Don't fret, it will come.**

 **Anyway, I hope that it was a nice read for anyone. Like my other stories, it was one that's been rattling around in my brain for a while.**

 **I'd like to hear your opinions on this. Do you think that I should keep this story on? Should I throw it in the scrapper? Or do you have any pointers that could help be further improve this story in the long run? I could really use the input.**

 **And to any readers of my other stories, don't worry, I'm still working on them.**

 **See you later, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, hope you're all having a nice day today.**

 **As you can see, I've managed to upload another chapter for this story. It was nice to hear that you all liked the first chapter, so I'm going to continue on with it.**

 **Before we head straight into it, I should let you know that, in terms of pairing for the story, I'm not a 100% sure about who to pair, or if whether or not I should do any at all. I just thought that I should say it before getting any further. I don't want to get people's hopes up for a pairing, much like the original Fairy Tail manga. Just saying.**

 **Right, with that out of the way, let's get to it. Enjoy.**

Since the incident at the beach (which had ended with the owners of the businesses giving them the offer of free food or items the next time they visited), the three Sky slayers had made their way over to Fairy Tail. Wendy explained to Kaze that it would be a couple of days before they were to make it over.

" _I'm still not sure about that name._ " he couldn't help but think. While he did think the name was interesting, he still wasn't sure that it suited him. But he didn't want to upset Wendy, so he stuck with it for now. "So, is your guild in a town?" he asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. It's called Magnolia. It's become pretty popular thanks to Fairy Tail, we even had a lot of businesses coming over to set up shop." She explained.

"Although I'd say Hargeon would be a close competitor to it at this stage." Sherria commented.

At this, Kaze raised an eyebrow. "What makes Hargeon so popular?" he asked.

At this, the Dragonslayer and Godslayer went silent. They were surprised that, even for one with amnesia, that he didn't hear about what happened with Achnalogia, known as either the 'Etherion Dragon' or simply 'Magic Dragon'.

"You haven't heard of Achnalogia before?" Sherria asked.

Kaze pointed towards his head. "Amnesia, remember. Added with the fact that I've been living on the road, there's not much for me to hear."

Wendy and Sherria looked at each other for a moment before they shrugged their shoulders. Honestly, they didn't have much reason to doubt him at this stage.

Wendy turned back to Kaze with a calm, albeit sad expression. "Well, in that case, get ready to hear one heck of a story."

…..

Meanwhile, back in the very home of Fairy Tail, Magnolia, the citizens were getting ready for one of their yearly festivals. This one was the 'Fantasia Parade', a night time festival where the Fairy Tail guild would put on a parade for the citizens. Both the guild and the city loved it; it gave the guild members the chance to show off their skills, provided that they didn't destroy anything, while the citizens were able to spectate such an awe-inspiring display.

The city hadn't been able to enjoy this parade for eight years at one point. In the year X784, the guild lost the majority of its members after a dangerous battle with the dragon Achnalogia. Since then, the guild had been forced to escape the city as a new guild had taken it over. Not benig confident enough In their ability and nor wishing to risk the safety of the citizens, the remnants of Fairy Tail left.

After seven years, however, the missing members were discovered. They drove the offending guild, 'Twilight Ogre', out of Magnolia and regained their reputation as the strongest guild by winning the Grand Magic Games. Later on after that, however, the guild had disbanded, as their master had been forced to investigate an oncoming threat to their home. A year later, they re-banded and fought against this enemy. They succeeded, finally bringing peace to the land of Fiore.

When the next year came, they had officially brought back the Fantasia parade, helping to further uplift the city.

Current, a young woman with long, blond hair and brown eyes was helping to decorate one of the signs to be used in the parade. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, a blue skirt, brown shoes and a belt which was home to numerous, odd looking keys, some were silver, but most of them were gold.

"Alright. That should do it." She said as she finished what she was working on.

She moved backwards to get a better view of the sign. Written in calligraphy was 'Fantasia Parade!' over the fairy Tail emblem, with a blue, wisp-like border, also decorated with a generous amount of glitter, all on a large sheet of pink paper.

She raised a fist up into the air in victory. "Finally. After three weeks, I got the sign finished." She said excitedly. "Nothing could ruin this."

Unfortunately, her last comment was instantly disproved after an inferno burst into the room. Lucy only had a split second to see the flames and scream in surprise as the flames completely enveloped the room. After a few seconds, the flames instantly. The girl was unharmed, the only thing that happened to her was a large amount of soot covered her.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, Lucy."

Through the doorway came a young man around the same age as Lucy. He had pink, spiky hair, hazel eyes which appeared black at a distance, sharp canines and a few strands of facial hair across the lower part of his face.

The girl known as Lucy glared back at the apparent fire mage. However, the anger she felt towards him was replaced with fear and horror. She turned around and saw the sign, which she had been working on for weeks, instantly turned into ash. She slowly turned back towards the pink haired individual with a stare that would've frightened off even the coldest and darkest of monsters.

"NATSUUUU!" she roared as she kicked him straight in the face.

The man was sent flying through the massive hall. Every other member of Fairy Tail that was present all stared as he went flying through the room, landing in a barrel labelled 'Fine cheese barrel'. This worked against his favor, as some of the cheeses had particularly strong smells. He was knocked out in seconds.

"Yikes. After all we had to go up against, I didn't think that a barrel of cheese could beat him so easily." Said a woman with long, brown hair and a bottle of wine in each hand.

"Guess it just shows that being a Dragonslayer has its downsides." Said a much older man with thinning blue hair and a thick goatee.

A young man around the same age as Natsu was holding a piece of ice shaped like the Fairy Tail emblem while sitting at the in-built bar. He had short, spiky, black hair, a thin scar just above his eye, black eyes and, for some reason, he was only wearing a pair of slacks. He grinned at the distressed Dragonslayer.

"Idiot. He should know better at this stage." He said.

As he spoke, a blue cat with angel-like wings few past his head and landed on the counter with a smile on his face.

"If he did, he wouldn't be Natsu." The cat pointed out. Said Cat adjusted a worn, old sun hat that he recently got.

The male looked back at Natsu. After much deliberation in his mind, he sighed and went over to the barrel to help him out. While Gray and the pink-haired Dragonslayer never really got along, even he couldn't just sit by and watch him being beaten by a barrel of 'cheese' of all things.

Before Gray could pull him out, however, Natsu woke up and unleashed a fireball in the barrel, causing it to explode and send melted, and sizzling cheese all over the guild hall. Some were smart enough to evade the grilled projectiles, while others took the risk and held up their plates of food so as to add some cheese to the mix.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Natsu roared.

Lucy was now standing in the room with her hands on her hips as she lightly glared at Natsu. "You wrecked the sign that I had been working on for the Parade. It took me WEEKS!"

"So? You can make it again." Natsu said.

"The Parade's next week!" Lucy informed him.

Before either could say any more, someone stood between them. A woman with long, red hair that was tied into a braid that rested over her left shoulder. She wore a suit of silver armor on her torso that had her left arm coated with a pauldron and a gauntlet while the other was completely bare, revealing the Fairy Tail emblem on her shoulder. She wore a pair greaves that went as far up as her knees, as well as a pair of black leggings.

She was not at all pleased.

"Will you two stop with this useless bickering? It's nothing more than a nuisance at this stage." The woman said.

Both Lucy and Natsu 'eeped' involuntarily when she had finished speaking. The both nodded their heads rapidly in reply. No matter what, it was never a good idea to upset Erza Scarlet, the 'Titania'.

"Good." Erza said. She looked over towards Lucy. "Lucy, if you need help remaking that sign, I'd be happy to help."

"Uh, no thanks. I was actually going to ask-"

"WHERE ON EARTH IS WENDY!"

All eyes in the guild turned to see a white-furred, female cat wearing a uniform storm into the hall with a look of anger coating her face.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her feline. "Charla? What's got you upset?"

The cat looked towards Natsu before releasing a pair of wings identical to Happy's and flew onto a table that was right beside the Dragonslayer, with Happy apparently swooning as he saw the other cat soar.

"To answer your question, Natsu, Wendy should've been back from her job a few hours ago. I don't know what could be delaying that girl.

Natsu smirked. Charla was always over protective of Wendy, even now that he's considered a legal adult. Plus, this was one of the few jobs that Wendy had gone on by herself, which made Charla worried as she hasn't anyone to back her up.

"Relax. She's probably sight-seeing before heading home." He said. An idea came to his head, which caused his smirk to widen and his eyes narrow. "Or maybe she met a guy and are on a date." He added, knowing it would only increase her anger.

Sadly, for Natsu, he got a little more than he was expecting, as the cat summoned her wings again and shot at Natsu's head, knocking him out cold. The rest of the guild couldn't help but laugh at Natsu, knowing that this was the second time that he was beaten in such a short amount of time.

"Idiot." Gray said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but he's our idiot." Lucy pointed out.

As everyone was enjoying a good laugh, Erza looked towards the door and narrowed her eyes.

" _I wonder what_ is _keeping Wendy?_ " she thought.

…..

After two days of travelling, the three Sky mages were only half an hour away from reaching the city. As they had traveled, Wendy had informed Kaze of all that she had learned and seen during her time in Fairy Tail. It ranged from the mission where they had to stop 'Nirvana', a magical artifact that could change darkness into light and could be used to stop Nirvana, to the ultimate mission of battling against the black wizard 'Zeref' and Achnalogia.

By the time that she had finished speaking, Kaze was at a loss for words. She and her friends were in the center of some of the most dangerous scenarios and threats that their home had ever faced, and she had to deal with it when she was a child. To him, his amnesia was but a small comparison to what she was forced to endure.

"Wow… just… wow." Kaze had managed to say.

Wendy nodded. "It was tough..." she started, her face seeming a little gloom. Her face immediately brightened again as she continued to speak. "But we all stuck by each other. Together, we were able to save Fiore and protect everyone we cared about. It was all worth it."

Sherria smiled at her friend. She was happy to see that none of the things she had to go through hadn't affected her too much. Even she was a little shocked about some of the stories she told him, as she hadn't heard some of them before, but she understood that she wouldn't have been ready to speak of some things yet.

Kaze looked back towards the road they were walking along. As they did, his eyes caught sight of something… unusual. Just in case, he clenched his fist, readying himself in case there was a fight coming.

Wendy noticed something unusual as well. "We've got something up ahead." She said.

Both Sherria and Kaze nodded in response. They slowly made their way towards the source of the disturbance. When they arrived, they saw that it was an abandoned carriage.

"A carriage? Think it's stolen?" Sherria asked.

Wendy was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know. Let's check it out." she said.

With that, they approached the carriage. Sherria and Kaze inspected the outside of the carriage while Wendy kept an eye out for anyone or anything else that may come their way.

"The outside's clear." Kaze said.

"I'll check the inside." Sherria said. she went to the back of the carriage, seeing that there was a curtain covering the back. She opened it to see what was inside.

"Oh. Hello my dear." Came a voice from the inside.

When Sherria saw what was inside, her face instantly went crimson, and her expression was that of someone who saw something very… disturbing. She closed the curtain and instantly walked over to the other two mages.

"What did you see?" Wendy asked.

"… Hold me." Sherria said as wrapped her arms around Wendy. Both Kaze and Wendy were confused by this behaviour… that is, until they saw a small, fat man emerge from the back of the carriage… with only a towl to cover his shame.

Upon realising what had happened, Wendy hugged her, temporarily scarred, friend while Kaze slapped his palm into his face.

"Oh, hello." The man said. "My apologies that I am not wearing any proper attire."

Sherria took a deep breath before turning to the new face. "Why were you sleeping naked in the back of a carriage, and in the woods, no less."

The man scratched the side of his face. "Well, you see, I'm a merchant by trade and I was on my way back from Crocus after making a successful business deal with one of the traders there. Sadly, on my way back, I was attacked by bandits and they stole everything. My money, my remaining items, everything." He explained.

"That doesn't explain… you know." Kaze said as he pointed to the man.

The trader laughed nervously as he caught on to what the boy was on about. "Well, sadly the horses for the carriage were also taken. I was stranded and had been living out here for around a week. I even had to go as far as using my clothes as firewood just to stay warm at night."

"Oh my goodness." Wendy said. Sherria also looked at him with a more sympathetic stare. Kaze, on the other hand, looked at him with a calculating expression for a moment, as he felt the story was a bit too fantastic to be believable. However, as he saw no signs that the man was lying, he nodded his head towards him, showing that he believed him.

Kaze considered his options for a moment before asking "How much do you have left, in terms of belongings?"

"Just this towel and the carriage." The man answered.

Kaze nodded. "In that case, it should be easier to transport back to Magnolia."

The girls looked at him with surprise, while the trader looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he cried.

"Uh, Kaze?" Sherria asked, prompting the Demonslayer to look towards her direction. "How do you plan to transport the carriage?"

Kaze answered by walking over to the carriage, standing where the horse would be positioned and held onto the wooden supports. This made the wizards and trader look at him with surprise.

"You're going to pull the carriage back?" Wendy asked.

Kaze nodded. "It's basically an over-sized rickshaw. Not the most difficult thing to handle if you've got the physical strength." He answered. He then motioned his head behind in, towards the carriage. "All board for a one way trip for free to Magnolia. Tipping optional." He said, the last part being a joke, prompting all to laugh.

Sherria, Wendy and the trader got into the carriage and waited for Kaze to move. Wendy sat in the driver's seat as she saw Kaze getting ready to cast a spell.

" **VIRIBUS. CELERITAS.** "

With those words, Kaze was suddenly covered in a red and blue aura, his strength and speed, respectively increasing. Seconds after it faded, Kaze put a foot behind him as he used his supporting foot to launch off like a rocket. Wendy struggled to stay in the seat as they all were moving past Mach speeds.

"WENDY! I'LL NEED YOU TO GIVE ME DIRECTIONS, ALRIGHT!?" he asked. After not receiving an answer, he looked back and, much to his surprise, saw that Wendy's face was as green as a healthy patch of grass. Sadly, Wendy didn't feel as healthy.

Sherria poked her head out from within and saw Wendy, sighing as she saw her friends condition. She looked towards Kaze and explained. "Motion sickness. The weakness of all Dragonslayers." She then widened her eyes and pointed in front of them. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Kaze quickly looked back to see that they were heading straight for a tree. Kaze maneuvered around the tree, as well as many others that came across their path, before they finally managed to reach the main road.

He looked back towards a seething Sherria and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that." He said as he slowed his pace a bit.

Sherria sighed again. "I'll tell you which way to go." She said. "Okay, just keep going along this road until you see…"

…

Erza was walking along the footpaths in the city. After having to prevent another brawl in the guild, she had to admit that it was becoming a bit irritating. Granted, she would sometimes be the cause of some of those brawls, so she can't get too upset about it.

Things had been like this since she was appointed the Guild Master of Fairy Tai. Their last master… no, their father, Makarov had passes away two years ago. It had shaken every member to the core. They all loved him, they were all eternally grateful for him having basically saved them from potentially darker paths.

He was a kind man, good nature, protective of his friends and family, and would never give up in a fight. Granted, he was quite silly and childish, but it was just one of the things everyone loved about him. Both the guild and the citizens couldn't have asked for a better person to lead the guild.

Personally, Erza felt that she was inadequate for the job, seeing how Makarov somehow managed to pull the job off without, or at least with very little, any problems.

" _Am I really good enough? Have I proven myself worthy of the title?"_ she thought to herself.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard something unusual. She looked around, trying to find out where the sound came from. Jumping onto the roof of a nearby house, she scanned the area from there to see if she could get better luck.

Her hears picked up on something again. She looked over the walls, thinking it was coming from outside the city. She was proven right when, much to her surprise, she saw a large cloud of dust approaching the city. Reacting quickly, her clothes suddenly glowed to the point that the light was blinding. When it faded, she was now wearing a new set of armour, consisting of silver wings, a headband with small wings on either side of her head, her torso coated in a chain mail that left her stomach exposed, a long battle skirt and a pair of greaves. Around her were numerous swords floating in mid-air, waiting for their master to command their movements.

She used her wings to dash over the city walls and make her way over to the dust cloud. She summoned two more swords, one in each hand, and pointed them both towards the cloud. As she did, the swords floating around her aimed themselves at the cloud and shot towards it. When they penetrated the cloud, a bright light enveloped the whole thing.

Erza waited for a moment, waiting to see what hiding underneath the cloud. When the light faded, Erza saw that it was a carriage, seemingly with no one on it. A couple of her swords were sticking out of the carriage.

"It seems if there was someone there, they made a quick escape." Erza said.

"They didn't go very far."

Erza's eyes widened as she turned, seeing a boy with brown hair and green eyes shooting towards her with a raised fist. She held up the swords in her hands in a defensive stance, allowing the swords to take the strike from the boy. As he struck, as shock-wave of wind quickly followed, threatening to push the Guild Master back.

As the winds did their work, the boy covered his right, lower leg in a visible, volatile wind. His eyes glowed as he swung his leg at her as quickly as possible.

" **HOWLING GALE!** "

Upon impact onto Erza's side, the wind surrounding him shot off him and sent the woman flying away, said winds forming a small, but powerful tornado that temporarily trapped her. Taking the opportunity, the boy pulled his head back and gathered as much air as he possibly could. He then lurched forward and bellowed as a tornado of grey-shaded, raging wind shot towards Erza.

" **SKY DEMON RAGE!** "

Erza only had a split second to block the attack, knowing that this opponent was far more dangerous than she feared. She summoned all her swords and crossed them all in front of each other. The tornado missile made contact with the swords, but luckily for Erza, the swords were able to fend off the attack. She quickly dashed the boy and planned to knock him out from behind.

Before she could get the opportunity, however, the boy reacted to her and moved to the side as the pommel of her sword. He lurched forward and grabbed her by the throat, building up some wind beneath his feet and blasted towards the ground with Erza in tow. They hit the ground hard, creating a crater that was fifty feet wide.

The boy, however, was merciful, as he was the one who impacted the ground first. It seemed that he wasn't keen on really hurting her, but there was no doubt from the anger in his eyes that he was severely annoyed.

He released his grip on Erza, allowing her to breathe again as she held a hand just over her throat. She looked at him with confusion; she couldn't understand why she was showing mercy to her now.

"Why did you stop fighting me?" she asked the boy.

He nodded towards her shoulder. "That mark. You're in the same guild as Wendy, aren't you?"

This caused Erza's eyes to widen to the point that they looked close to dinner plates. "You know Wendy?"

"Oooowww. What happened Kaze?"

Erza and the boy looked towards the source of the voice and saw Wendy walking up to them, nursing the side of her head. Behind her was her friend Sherria and a man dressed in only a towel. At this point, Erza was bewildered.

"Wendy! Wait, you know him!?" she exclaimed.

Wendy looked at Erza and grinned. "Hi Erza. Kaze's a mage we met while I was on that job. I saved him from drwoning and he saved my life soon after." She explained. "We would've been back sooner, but this guy here got robbed and was stuck." She continued, pointing towards the immodestly dressed man.

"But… what was with the dust cloud?" the Guild Master asked.

I think I can answer that." Kaze said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, uh, I used some enchantments to enhance my strength and speed, hoping we could get here sooner rather than later. We would've been here sooner, but we got lost."

"I kept telling you where you should go!" Sherria said with a pouting face.

"I'm sorry, the air was whistling in my ears while I was running, it's not so easy to hear." Kaze retorted with his hands up in defense.

Sherria yelled at him for a few more seconds until Erza zipped right in front of him. Startled, he took a step back. He had expected her to throw another punch, but instead she bowed.

"My apologies for striking out of turn. I assumed that you were a threat and attacked without making sure. Please forgive me."

Wendy and Sherria were gobsmacked by the apology, as she rarely apologized, while Kaze wasn't sure of how to respond.

"…, Uh, no problem. These things happen… I think."

Erza straightened up and looked more assertive. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Erza Scarlet. I am the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

…..

"Hey, did anyone hear something going on outside?"

Natsu had his ear perked up as he heard some kind of disturbance. The other members ignored him, carrying on with their own affairs.

"Shut up Natsu." Gray said.

Natsu instantly rushed over and grabbed Gray by the helm of his shirt, leading them both to glare at each other intensively.

"Want to say that again, ice for brains?" Natsu said.

"You'd better let go of me, flame head, if you don't want to lose your teeth." Gray replied.

Just as the two were about to get into another brawl, the doors to the guild hall opened, revealing Erza, Wendy, Sherria and a boy that no one recognized.

"Natsu… Gray… are you two behaving yourselves?" Erza asked a little too calmly.

Instantly, Gray and Natsu wrapped their arms around each other and put on smiley faces, jumping all around the room with each other.

"No doubt about it, right pal?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Aye, pal!" Natsu replied.

Everyone else in the guild hall laughed at the two, except for the boy, who was more than confused. Wendy stood right next to him and motioned a hand towards him.

"Everyone, this is Kaze. He helped me out on the job I was on after I helped him out. I brought him here because he needs he-" before Wendy could finish, a white blur zoomed towards her, knocking her off her feet and the air out of her body. When Wendy looked up, she saw that it was Charla with a look of worry on her face.

"Wendy! Where have you been!? Don't you know how worried I was!?" she asked, barraging Wendy with questions.

Wendy smiled, touched at Charla's concern for her even though she's basically an adult now. The Sky Dragonslayer stroked her head and gave her an assuring smile. "I'm fine, Charla. We just got held up a little, that's all." She told her.

Kaze was unsure of what to make of the whole scenario. He found after waking with amnesia that one of his main weaknesses was… well, understanding people. It didn't help that he lived away from society. Before he could say anything, Erza placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at the entire guild.

"EVERYONE!" she bellowed, causing everyone to snap their heads towards her, some with looks of pure fear. "This is Kaze. He was brought here because he needs out help!"

"What's up with him?" Happy asked.

Wendy took the liberty of explaining what had happened since they met, from her saving him from drowning at the bottom of the see, their battle with the sea serpents, her nearly being killed (which put Charla in such a panicked state that they had to pause the story for a bit until they got her to calm down), him being a Demonslayer and, last but not least, his amnesia.

"So, a Demonslayer without his memories, huh?" Gray asked. Being a Demonslayer himself, he was aware of how difficult the magic can be to process, but considering that it was one of his first major discoveries about himself, it couldn't have been pleasant.

Kaze nodded. "Yeah. After the job, Wendy brought me here. We hoped that we could find clues as to who I am, or, where I came from at least."

The guild was silent for a moment before one girl, who had long, blue hair and brown eyes, shot her hand up. "Hi, the name's Levy. I don't think that I can help with finding out who you are, but the 'where', that's a simpler puzzle to solve."

Kaze raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Levy dashed into the guild's back room, reappearing seconds later with an old tome. She opened it up, blowing away some dust that had built up on the pages, and read through the passage that was on said page. Kaze raised an eyebrow at her actions, wondering what she was doing.

"I read something about an old spell that has the ability to transport you to where you come from. Wizards used it a lot in the past so that they wouldn't have to make long trips." Levy explained without taking her eyes off the page.

Kaze sighed. " _Is there a spell for everything?_ " he thought. "So, how does it work?"

"We need to draw a specific magic circle and add some external magic energy into it to help activate it. Once it's set, you just need to step into the circle and wait for it to transport you." She answered.

"Sounds simple enough." Lucy said.

Wendy didn't look so convinced. "What if the place he comes from isn't the best place? We may need to bring him back."

"No problem." Levy said. "We can whip up some teleportation Lacrima for him to use just in case."

"Teleportation Lacrima?" Kaze asked.

"Something a member called Mest developed a while back. After we told him of the time we went to Edolas, he made the Lacrima so that we could teleport ourselves back home if we needed to."

"What's Edolas?" Kaze asked.

"We'll explain later. For now, let's get to work." Erza said.

With that, every member of the guild got to work, whether it be helping to draw the circle or gathering the materials needed to make the Lacrima. It took around half an hour (which would've been ten minutes had Happy knocked some of the materials over and got scolded by Erza), but by the time they were finished, the circle was drawn on the ground, reaching around ten feet in diameter. Levy motioned for Kaze to stand before the circle.

"One thing I forgot to mention is that it has to be _your_ magic, so the spell would be able to transport you to the correct location without any mistake." Levy said, seemingly embarrassed at having forgotten to tell him.

"Not a problem." Kaze said. he pointed a fist towards the circle and the marking around his wrist glowed.

" **TRANSLATIO!** "

A visible, green energy formed around his arm before it shot towards the circle, imbuing itself into it and causing the circle to turn green.

"Whoa!" Levy said, amazed at the level of magic power now radiating form the circle. Even Gray was surprised, seeing the amount of energy he managed to release. However, he still wasn't sure about what the words for the spell meant.

"Okay, what now?" Kaze asked.

"Um… you step into the circle and let it do its thing." Levy answered.

Kaze nodded his head and was about to step into the circle when he felt his other hand being held onto by someone. He turned around to see that it was Wendy. "You okay there?" he asked.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go alone. I want to come with you in case you need backup." She answered.

Erza smiled. "That's a good idea, Wendy." She said. She turned towards Kaze. "Any objections?"

Kaze was silent for a moment. He thought that the backup couldn't help, but he wasn't sure what to expect either. He didn't lie the idea of anyone getting hurt because of him. However, seeing the determination in her face, telling him that she won't be changing her mind any time soon, she sighed with defeat.

"Alright." He answered. He turned towards Levy. "Can the circle carry more than one person?"

Levy nodded. "Yeah. So long as a destinations set, you can bring any number of people so long as they can fit within the circle." She answered.

Kaze nodded in thanks before turning towards Wendy and motioning his head towards the circle. "Let's get moving."

Wendy smiled widely and dashed into the circle. When both were inside, they saw the edges brighten up. Within seconds, a green light enveloped the encompassed wizards while blinding the rest of the members. When it faded, the circle had returned to its lifeless state before being infused with magic, but Wendy and Kaze were gone.

"Looks like it worked." Macou commented.

"Wonder how long they'll be gone?" Natsu asked.

Levy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. But when they decide to return, they'll just use the Lacrimas that we gave them to come back." She said.

"That… may be a problem." Gray said.

Everyone turned to him, only to see him staring towards a certain direction with a grim expression on his face. They looked to see where he was staring… only to pale when they saw silver crystals lying on one of the tables.

It was then that they realized that they forgot to give them the teleportation Lacrima.

"OH NOOOOO!" they all cried.

"WEEENDYYYYYY!" Charla cried even more loudly.

….

Wendy's eyes fluttered open as she felt a calm, soothing breeze dance across her face. When they were fully opened, she looked around to see where she was. She saw that she was currently resting in a clearing in a forest, only a few logs and a beautiful patch of grass to keep her company.

"This is nice." She said to herself.

However, the peaceful serenity was interrupted when she heard something cracking, followed by the sound of someone screaming. She looked towards to where she heard the source come from, only to see Kaze rolling out from a bush like a rogue wheel. He spun around five times before he landed flat on his face, coming to a complete stop. He pushed himself off the ground to see Wendy staring at him with a startled expression.

"…Well, we can't all be lucky enough to wake up on a nice, soft patch of grass." He said while patting said grass. "Some of us find ourselves up a tree with weak branches and-" an acorn cam flying out of a tree and hit Kaze in the back of his head. His expression soured. "Angry squirrels." He finished with a deadpanned tone.

With that,Wendy burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It took her a few minutes before she was able to calm down. When she did, she saw Kaze emulating her pouting face perfectly with his arms folded, causing a few more giggles to escape her.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." She said while getting onto her feet.

Kaze was silent for a moment longer before a smile formed on his face. "I guess it was a bit funny." He managed to say.

Wendy held out a helping hand to him, which he took instantly as she helped him up. When they were both on their feet, they looked around the area with inquisitive looks on their face.

"I live in a forest?" Kaze asked out loud.

Wendy's nose twitched, picking up on something. "No…" she started. She said nothing for a few minutes before pointing towards a certain direction. With that, she ran like the wind towards said direction. Kaze was able to keep up with her, now more curious than ever to learn more about the land.

"What'd you sniff out?" he asked as they ran.

Wendy stayed silent on the matter. After a few more minutes, they passed through a large bush, emerging on the other side to be surprised by what they saw.

They saw a large city that seemed larger than Magnolia, slightly more advanced building, little natural life aside form a few parks, and a large collection of airships flying to and from the city. Wendy was gaping at the sight while Kaze continued to look for signs as to where they were.

His eyes then caught a sign that read 'Welcome to Vale'.

"Don't think I've heard of a town called Vale before." Kaze admitted. He turned towards Wendy, who was still gobsmacked by the sight of the town. "Have you?"

Wendy slowly shook her head. Kaze looked back at the city, a smile emerging on his face.

"I don't think we're in Fiore anymore." He said calmly.

 **Alright people, I'm going to leave it at that for the time being.**

 **What do you think so far? As promised, I've introduced Remnant into the story, starting off with Vale, and so it will lead further into the story.**

 **Also, in case anyone is curious, I'm going to list the words used for the support spells just in case anyone is interested in knowing what the heck Kaze's talking about.**

 **Sana – Healing**

 **Viribus – Strength**

 **Celeritas – Speed**

 **Translatio – transfer**

 **In case I'm wrong, and if any Latin speakers/ readers are seeing this, feel free to correct me.**

 **Right, that's enough from me for now. Don't forget to review, say what you liked of hated about the chapter. I'd love the feedback.**

 **Right, talk to you all later, enjoy your day.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh…" Wendy managed to say as she looked on at the foreign city.

"I think I know what you mean." Kaze admitted.

The two slayer mages continued to stare at the sight of the city for a moment longer. Considering that Earthland wasn't exactly the best in terms of technology, it was a shock to see vehicles that could move on their own, taller buildings, and more.

Kaze looked back towards Wendy, trying his best to hold back a chuckle as he saw a look of pure bewilderment on Wendy's face. instead, thinking about their next course of action. When he saw that Wendy wasn't going to awaken from her trance on her own, he held out his hands in front of her face and clapped his hands together, causing her to jump from the sudden surprise.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked her.

Wendy blushed when she realized what she was doing and looked down to the ground. "Sorry." She said.

Kaze raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you really need to apologize like that? I was just asking as a joke." He said.

"… I… I'm sorry. I don't have much confidence." She answered him.

At this, Kaze raised both his eyes. He couldn't believe the idea of a girl who took on a whole group of those 'Sea Serpents' head on and displayed more power than he thought possible had little self-confidence. He was about to make a comment, but decided against it, afraid of upsetting the girl further.

"Well." Kaze started, clapping his hands together and rubbing them briskly as if fighting off a winter chill, "The view is certainly something, ain't it?"

Wendy looked back at the view of the city. OT definitely seemed more business oriented, unlike Magnolia, which was more residential than anything else. While it was certainly a startling sight, it made her more curious as to what else there was to see.

"Yeah." Wendy simply said, holding her hands behind her back.

Kaze looked towards Wendy, wanting to ask if she wanted to see the city. However, he was momentarily caught off guard after he saw her. The way she stood, as well as the way she looked both calm and happy. He couldn't help but feel more drawn towards her. He then suddenly blushed as he realized he was staring, turning his head quickly away as he held the neck of his tattered shirt over his cheeks.

Wendy noticed hi turning and looked towards him with a look of concern and confusion. "Huh? Kaze, are you okay?" she asked.

She had just started walking to him when her foot landed on a loose piece of soil on the edge. It instantly gave way, resulting in her falling over the side of the edge. Kaze heard the soil giving way and saw Wendy falling, instantly springing towards her and grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" he said.

Wendy's eyes widened all of a sudden. "BUT WHO'S GOT YOU!?" she cried.

Kaze was about to answer when he realized that he was being pulled down with Wendy. Both were now tumbling down the side of the hill as they were no making their way over to the city of Vale, albeit in a manner they didn't expect it.

….

Come ON, Yang!"

In the city itself, two girls were now exploring the town, seeing if there was anything of interest available.

One of these girls was around 15 years old, having short, cropped black hair that was red at the tips, pale skin, silver eyes and strong level of positivity. She wore a long, red cape which ad a hood, a black, long sleeves top, a black corset with red strings hugging her figure, a black combat skirt, black leggings and combat boots.

The girl that the black and red clad teen was yelling out to was a girl around 17 years hold, having long, blond hair, pale skin, lilac eyes and a laid back demeanour. She wore an orange bandanna around her neck, a brown tan jacket which exposed her stomach, and was open on the top to reveal a yellow, low-cut top with a flame symbol in the left side and a pair of fingerless gloves with a pair of yellow bracelets. She also wore a pair of mini shorts, secured by a brown belt and a pair of knee-high boots.

The latter girl looked completely exhausted.

"Ruby, would you relax already?" she said to the younger girl, now called Ruby.

Ruby turned around to face her, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Relax? How can I relax? Today is the most exciting time of the year, I can't relax." She said.

The reason for Ruby's enthusiasm was that the various weapon stores in the city had just gotten some new equipment in stock and they were having a discount sale for both new and older products. The reason for this was that it was the start of the semester break for the schools in and near the city.

While most were normal, education focused schools, there were a number of schools that took the liberty of teaching young people how to fight, training them to become warriors, defenders of humanity. These warriors are known as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

At the moment, Ruby and the other girl, her older sister Yang, were enrolled in one of the best academies for hunters in training. Beacon Academy. However, they were on a short-term break after having finished their first semester. Now on their first day of the holidays, the two were in town to see what was going on. The red-caped teen wishing to see if she could get anything to improve her own weapon, while Yang was mainly there to check out the motor shops for motorcycle parts.

Yang could do nothing but sigh as she saw that she wasn't going to be able to calm Ruby down. "Okay, fine. Sorry I asked."

Ruby turned back to the direction she was walking in, continuing on their way until she spotted something in particular when passing an old antiques shop. She looked in the window an held her gaze for more than a few seconds, confusing Yang.

"Ruby? Did you find something?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned back towards Yang with her eyes filled with stars, pointing towards what was in the window. It was a small statue shaped like a puppy with a bone in its mouth.

"OOOHH, look at how cute it is! Can we get it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEAASE!?" she said, her words coming out like rapid fire.

Yang saw the statue as well, which caused her to have the same reaction as Ruby. They had a pet dog at home, a black and white Corgi they called 'Zwei'. As such, they had a weakness for any souvenir or item that was shaped like a canine.

"Oh, you're right. It's so cute." Yang admitted. She pulled her head back. "But don't you want to get those things for your weapon first?" she asked.

Ruby instantly came out of her sparkling daze, suddenly feeling like she had deflated from the memory. Nonetheless, she nodded towards Yang and raised her fist into the air. "Right, you are. Let us continue our quest!" she said with great level of confidence.

Yang smiled and raised her fist in a similar fashion. "Onward, fearless leader."

With that, the two were about to dash further into the town. Had it not been for the sound of two people screaming.

Instantly, Ruby pulled out a red cuboid that quickly unfolded into the shape of a deadly looking scythe, while Yang's pair of bracelets changes shape until they were in the form of a pair of gauntlets with a couple of small shotgun barrels over the back of her hands.

"Ruby pointed towards where they heard the sound of the voice. "This way!" she yelled.

The two huntresses in training made their way towards the source of the sound. After quickly making their way around a corner, they were surprised to see two people rolling at high speeds down one of the streets like a pair of wheels.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" Ruby said.

"I know, right?" Yang said in response.

One of the human wheels slowed down enough for end up on her side, tumbling to a stop. The other wasn't as fortunate, as he ended up being stopped by hitting a lamppost face that was in his path. The sound resonated through the air, causing Ruby and Yang to cringe in pain.

"Oh, that's _gotta_ hurt." Yang said.

The boy slowly peeled himself off of the post and flopped onto the ground. Wanting to make sure that they were okay, Ruby and Yang ran over to them. When they arrived, they found the boy nursing his head while the girl's eyes were spinning.

"W…Wendy? How was it we were still spinning after we were on level ground?" the boy, who had brown hair with black tips and wore tattered clothing. The girl, who had long, deep-blue hair wasn't doing much better than him; she was lying flat on the ground, her eyes spinning, drooling slightly and only managing to say "Uuuuugh" in response to the boy's question.

Yang knelt down beside the girl, held her by the shoulders and shook her, hoping it would wake her up. "Hey, you okay? Wake up!" she said. A few more seconds of shaking the unconscious girl was all it took for her to suddenly become alert and able to regain her senses.

The boy had also heard Yang speak, releasing his grip on his head and turning around to see the blond brawler. His eyes also caught sight of Ruby, who gave him a friendly wave. He wasn't sure how to respond, but he decided to simply wave back. He turned his attention back to Yang.

"Um… hello." The girl said to Yang. "My name is Wendy. And the guy over there is my friend, Kaze." She continued, pointing to her friend when introducing him.

"Hi. What's up?" he said.

Ruby walked over to Kaze looked at him for a moment, pure curiosity visible in her face. Kaze didn't really mind, but he was confused as to why she was doing it.

"Interesting…" Ruby said to herself.

"Huh? Interesting?" Kaze asked.

Ruby knelt down beside Kaze and continued to stare at him, which was starting to make him nervous.

"Um… may I ask what you're doing?"

Ruby was silent for a moment longer before answering. "There's something about you…" her eyes suddenly began to sparkle as if she had just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. "THAT IIIIIII LIKE!" she finished.

At this point, Kaze was sweating buckets from the sudden nerves.

"Ruby! Would you cut it out!?" Yang said to the girl. "You're freaking him out."

"Whoops." Ruby said as she sprang back up and rubbed the back of her head nervously. She looked at Kaze and tried her best to apologies. "Sorry about that. I go a little overboard sometimes."

Kaze was silent for a moment as he stared at Ruby, making the latter think that she was already upsetting him too much. Because of this, Ruby looked a little disheartened. However, Kaze got over his nerves and stood up on his feet, holding out a hand to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just not used to someone being that direct with me. Nice to meet you." He said. "Like my friend said, the name's Kaze. How about you?"

Ruby quickly looked back and forth at the newly met boy for a moment. Soon, a smile came to her face and she took his hand, shaking it in a friendly gesture. "I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Yang, by the way." Yang said as she helped Wendy onto her feet. She then walked over to Ruby and wrapped an arm around the younger girl's neck before pulling her into a playful hug. "I'm this little girl's sister."

"Yang! Don't embarrass me like that! AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ruby said back to her.

"Oh, you're sisters?" Wendy asked, to which the two huntresses nodded. Ruby managed to free herself from Yang's grasp and brushed some dust off of her skirt.

"So, do you guys live around here?" Ruby asked. "We live on an Island not too far away from the city."

Both Wendy and Kaze shook their heads, and Wendy proceeded to tell them what was going on. "No, we're here because we were looking for something."

Yang raised an eyebrow at this, now becoming a little suspicious of the two. "What are you looking for, exactly?"

Wendy blushed, her immediate response to realizing that she let out too much information than intended. She looked back to Kaze, expecting him to look angrily at her, but he was as cool as a cucumber on the subject.

Thinking that Wendy wasn't keen on saying anymore on the subject, he continued where she left off. "We're looking for clues as to who I am." She said to the sisters.

"Who you are?" Ruby asked, a little confused as to what he meant. Her eyes immediately widened when she realized what he meant. "Wait… do you have-"

"Amnesia?" he said. He nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah."

At this, Ruby looked disheartened again while Yang looked both nervous and sheepish for having tried to divulge in such sensitive information. Kaze saw how the sisters were acting and shook his head. No need to feel bad. I don't mind people knowing. To be honest it might help me."

At this, Ruby loked at him in confusion. "Why would it help you?"

"In case there's someone that hears about it and has any answers I need."

Yang thought about this for a moment before nodding her head in understanding. "Okay, I guess that makes sense." She said, while Ruby looked as confused as ever. The brawler tilted her head to one side. "So then, what are you in Vale?"

Kaze thought quickly, but carefully, before giving an answer. "We came across something that suggested that I might have some connections to this place. I don't know if I actually lived here, but there might be someone who knows me."

"Wow. Were you long getting here?" Ruby asked.

"Not as long as you think, thank goodness." Kaze said quickly, prompting a giggle from Wendy.

Suddenly, an idea came into Ruby's head. "Hey, do you want us to give you a hand?" she offered, causing Yang to look at her sister in surprise.

"You sure about that?" Wendy asked. "We wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

Ruby smiled and dashed right in between the two, pulling them into a hug with one arm for each of them. "It's no trouble at all. No harm in helping a couple of friends out."

At this, Kaze and Wendy looked at her in surprise. "Friends?" Kaze voiced. "But we only just met."

Ruby released her grip on the two before jumping out in front of them, turning around and placing her hands on her hips, still holding a strong smile. "Well, would you like to be friends? Cause I wouldn't mind, after all, you guys seem like great people."

Kaze widened his eyes at the compliment, as he never got many after awakening with his memory loss, while Wendy couldn't help but smile back at the girl's kindness. Yang casually smirked at her sister, not surprised at her saying the first thing that came to her mind, but happy to see that she was making an effort to make friends.

" _Finally._ " Yang thought.

Wendy gave the girl a former bow. "I'd love to."

Kaze nodded his head. "Sure."

Ruby pumped a fist into the air and jumped up a couple of feet into the air, smiling with victory. Wendy giggled and Kaze raised an eyebrow at her choice of actions, the latter soon just smiling from the level of, he wasn't sure, 'positivity' and 'purity' she was emitting. It was a nice change, considering that he was usually shunned by anyone he came across.

"Wait a minute!"

All turned to face Yang, who was now wearing a serious expression on her face.

"If these guys are hanging out with us, then there's no way _he's_ wearing _that!_ " Yang said, pointing at Kaze, more specifically, his clothing.

Kaze looked down at his tattered clothing, pulling at a lone strand, as he thought about what Yang said. "… I suppose I could use a new outfit." He said. however his face suddenly paled when a thought came to mind. "Oh no…"

Yang looked at Ruby and Wendy with a mischievous and (in Kaze's opinion) frightening smile. "Girls, we go a job to do."

…..

For the next three hours, Ruby, Wendy and Yang had all teamed up to help the only male in the group find a new set of clothes to repair the damaged ones. As one can imagine, he wasn't too fond of the idea. One reason was because he had worn those tattered clothes for as long as he could remember, so it felt unusual for him to be wearing anything else. The other reason, as one can expect…

He hated clothes shopping.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kaze asked the blond brawler, who was currently holding a stack of different clothes to try on.

Yang gave the mage an innocent looking smile, which Kaze was convinced was hiding a devil in there somewhere. "Oh, come on. Every self-respecting gentlemen has to look their best, especially when he's in the company of some respectable ladies." She said.

She pointed towards Ruby and Wendy, who were currently looking at new clothes for themselves. Ruby was holding a white sweater and a pair of new boots, while Wendy was looking at a selection of short-sleeved jackets with different patterns on them.

"Well, they seem content." Kaze said.

"Yeah, they do." Yang replied as she looked at her sister with a smile on her face, happy to see that she was as bubbly as ever. She then looked back at Kaze and shoved the stack of clothes into his arms. She pointed towards one of the changing rooms. "Now get in there and try those on."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so pushy." Kaze said as he made his way over to the room.

(30 minutes later)

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Kaze was close to boiling point after having to try on numerous different outfits chosen by Yang. However, these outfits made him look like a lumberjack, a construction worker, a clown, a formula one racer and a dragon (hooded footy-pajamas), and a plumber, respectively.

"Hey, chill out. this is only the first bunch." Yang said.

"FIRST BUNCH!?" he roared.

Ruby and Wendy were making their way over to Yang and Kaze, carrying their own purchased items and one set of clothing for Kaze, which Wendy had a hunch he'd like. However, when they saw him now wearing a plumber's outfit, as well as Yang laughing at Kaze's facial expressions.

Ruby scratched the side of her face as she spoke to the two. Uh… I'm guessing the clothes shopping isn't going well on your part."

"I'm convinced that your sister is some kind of demon." Kaze said.

Yang chuckled at the comment. "Oh come on. I'm just having a little fun."

Wendy looked at the scene in confusion. If she had to be honest, this was not something that she was expecting from a simple clothes shopping trip. While she felt sorry for the boy, she couldn't help but feel like she was about to burst out laughing. Doing her best to hold it in, she held out a set of clothes to Kaze.

While understandably skeptical at first, Kaze took a genuine look at the clothes. After a few seconds, he looked surprised, and not unpleasantly, titling his head towards Wendy. "Where did you find that?" he asked.

"I found it around the back of the store. I thought it would look nice on you." She said to him.

At this, Kaze blushed slightly. Taking a deep breath, she took the clothes and gave her a nod of thanks. As he was turning back into the changing room, Ruby was staring at Yang with an accusing glare, while the older sister tried to look as innocent as possible.

After about a minute, Kaze came out of the changing room, making the girls widen their eyes with great surprise.

He was now wearing a black, long-sleeved, slim-fit button jacket that only had the middle button done up, revealing a bright green jacket with a white v-neck lining around the neck. He also wore a pair of black pants that were just widen enough at the lower let to give them room to breathe and a pair of white, convex sneakers. He also wore a green bandanna over the right arm of the jacket.

Kaze looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before turning towards the girls, wanting their opinion. "What do you think?" he asked.

Ruby gave him two thumbs up. "AWESOME!"

Wendy stared at him silently for a moment, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "… Wow." She finally managed to say.

"Damn, you look good." Yang said to him with her arms folded.

Kaze was glad to hear that all the girls approved. Especially since it meant that they could finish up. After telling the girls that he would go for this outfit, they made their way over to the counter to pay for his new clothes. Yang and Ruby said that it would be their treat, and since neither Kaze nor Wendy had any of the proper currency for here, they gladly accepted it.

However, as they were about to pay, a gunshot rang through the air.

"NOBODY MOVE!" came a rough sounding voice.

The group of four turned around to see a group of men wearing ski-masks and assault rifles storming into the store, causing the other customers to panic. To get them to calm down, the apparent leader pointed his firearm up at the ceiling and held down the trigger, firing a stream of bullets into the tiles and frightening everyone into silence.

"Alright. Listen up! So long as everyone does what we say, no one will get hurt. If anyone tries to be the hero, they're as good as dead." He said to the shoppers.

While most of the customers, now hostages, knelt down on the ground and looked at the gunmen in fear, the mages and huntresses observed the area they were in. Now that they were in this situation, they would need to know as much as possible about their soon-to-be fighting ground.

Wendy, while also scanning the room for battle prep, couldn't take her eyes off of the customers. It both saddened and angered her to see them so frightened. Kaze, on the other hand, was looking at the firearms that the criminals were using. It was his first time seeing such a weapon, or a t least since he woke up in Fiore, which only had cannons in terms of firearms.

When he was sure no one was looking, he opened up his palm and absorbed some are into it. Managing to create a small sphere of grey wind, he curled his fingers around it and hid his hand under his jacket. After doing so, he got half way up and screamed out in pain. Pretending to stumble he collapsed back onto the ground, frightening the hostages. Kaze decided that he would need to apologies to them later.

Ruby looked frightened after seeing Kaze collapse. She went over to him and held his arm. "Kaze? Kaze, what's wrong?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"What going on there!?" exclaimed one of the criminals.

Ruby looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed directly at her. She felt her blood run cold, feeling more than frightened by the position she was in. however, she still managed to answer his question. "It.. it's my friend. He in pain. I don't know what to do." She said.

The criminal holding her at gunpoint turned his head to two men from their group who were threatening the cashiers of the store. He yelled at them to come over and watch the girl. They came over without hesitation and pointed their guns at Ruby, which worried Wendy and greatly angered Yang, but couldn't move in case the gang proved to be more trigger happy than they look.

The one originally threatening Ruby grabbed Kaze by his hair and dragged him over to the leader of the group. He grunted in pain, but he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing him yell out in pain. He was thrown at the leader's feet, to which said leader squatted down to get a better look at him.

"So… you're hurt, huh?" he asked. Kaze didn't respond, which resulted in him getting a right cross to the face. "I said, 'you're hurt, huh?'. Answer me."

Kaze looked up at the man. The mage's narrowed as they saw the eyes of the gang leader. However, a smile also formed on his face. "Yeah. But don't worry, I won't be alone soon." He said, moving his eyes back and forth at the members of the gang holding the store hostage.

At this, the leader looked slightly confused. However, his look of confusion turned into one a pride and arrogance as he struck Kaze in the face again, causing some of the people in the store to whimper at the sight. "Don't get all high and mighty with me, kid." He aimed his gun at Kaze. "I said there were to be no heroes. But I guess you'll have to be an example when I shoot you with my gun."

Kaze looked back at he leader. However, this time, his eyes were glowing once more.

"What guns?"

Kaze pulled out the sphere he hid in his jacket and threw it upwards. After flying six feet, as well as catching the criminals' attention, the sphere exploded, turning into a small vortex that attached itself to the ceiling. A second later, all the guns (as well as one or two of the customers' personal belongings, by accident) flew up to the vortex, disarming them all in an instant.

Kaze slowly got back onto his feet, not dropping his gaze from the man that struck him in the face twice.

" **Sana.** "

Kaze was covered in a green aura for about four seconds, which healed his injuries in and instant. He then took up his battle stance and gathered some more air into and around his hands.

"Time to have some fun. ' **CELERITAS!** '" he said, now coated in a blue aura, shocking many of the people there.

Yang and Ruby were especially surprised. " _His aura changed color? That's impossible!_ " Ruby thought. She looked around and remembered, despite having kept it in mind, that the criminals were unarmed. At this, Ruby grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fun." With that, she pulled out her scythe and twirled it around, striking the criminals in the head, knocking them out and sending them flying.

Yang and Wendy also followed her example, the former grabbing one by the arm and kicking him in the knee, bringing him to his knees and allowing her the opportunity to throw him into the man beside him. Wendy found four trying to make an escape, but she wasn't going to let that happen. She dashed towards the potential escapees, forgoing using her magic and opting to using a single spin kick to take them all down at once.

When they were dealt with, the three girls joined Kaze, who now held one of the firearms and pointed it at the leader. Kaze looked back at them and grinned.

"Nice job ladies." He said, prompting them all to nod in thanks for the compliment.

"No way. Some GIRLS managed to take out my men?" the leader said.

Unfortunately, this caused the three girls to look directly at the leader, with glares that were filled with killer intent, making him shiver with pure fear. Even Kaze laughed nervously.

"Well, you know what they say. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', and… what not." He managed to say. He focused his gaze back at the leader. "Okay, your choice. Surrender now, or let yourself get your but kicked."

The leader was silent for a moment, weighing his options. When he was done, a dark-brown aura slowly formed around him. He leered at the four friends. "Noway am I losing to a bunch of kids like you." He said. he pulled his hands back and launched them forwards, firing a ball of energy that flew at them with great speed.

Wendy and Kaze held up their hands and created a barrier of wind to protect them in a split second. When the blast hit, the barrier stood strong, but the were all pushed back by the force of the attack. Ruby widened her eyes with surprise.

"This guy can create energy blasts as his Semblance?" she said out loud.

"Semblance?" Kaze muttered to himself.

Seeing that he was about to create another blast, Kaze used the speed enchantment he used on himself earlier to zoom towards the enemy, aiming a foot at his head. The leader's aura grew stronger as Kaze came closer, but was surprised by what was happening to the foot.

More air formed around it, making it more powerful

" **SKY DEMON HOWLING FANG!** "

The kick managed to penetrate the aura and strike the leader with full force in the head, knocking him back, crashing through the door and into a nearby building. When the dust formed from the crash cleared, he was covered with rubble and debris, his head only visible, showing a pair of spinning eyes. A few seconds later, numerous police cars appeared around him.

One of the officers went inside to see what the situation was like. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

No one said a word. Instead, they were focusing their attention on the boy who summoned a wind that took away the criminals' guns and blew away their leader with the unusual attack. Even Wendy was surprised at seeing his power, with this being her first time due to her being unconscious for his first offense major offense attack against the water serpents.

Kaze looked back at the customers, as well as a stunned Yang, Ruby and Wendy. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

…..

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! ARE YOU GUYS A HUNTSMAN AND A HUNTRESS!?"

After the whole incident in the store, the police arrested the thieves and checked on all the customers. They questioned the four recently made friends, as the other customers reported them to be the ones that stopped the armed men.

Some of the details they gave seemed a bit unusual to the officers, which soon faded when Ruby told them that they were training to become huntsmen. After questioning, the four were about to leave when they remembered they had yet to pay for Kaze's new garb. However, as thanks, the owner let him have them for free, as well as paying back the girls for the items they already bought.

When they finally left the store Ruby was constantly questioning the two wind users. Wendy seemed a little uncomfortable, but Kaze didn't mind in the slightest.

"No, Ruby. Were not." He answered. "However, we unlocked our powers just in case we were in a situation where we needed them. Good think we did, after all."

"But what exactly are you guys able to do? You guys both used wind, WIND, to block that guy's attack, and you showed two different auras." Ruby asked.

Kaze thought about how to answer the question. However he shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, I only just unlocked these powers after I woke up with my amnesia. I can't tell you much about them, I'm afraid."

Ruby was about to ask him another question when Yang put a hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her head with a smile on her face. "No more questions, Ruby. I think we could use a rest."

Ruby looked a little saddened upon hearing this, but quickly got over it. She looked over to the two and asked "So, where are you guys staying?"

Kaze and Wendy looked at each other for a moment, realizing they had no place to go.

"Well, uh… we actually don't have a place to go." Wendy answered.

Yang slapped her forehead. "Of course. You guys only just came here, right?" she asked, getting a nod from the two. She thought for a moment about any place that could be available, but a lot of the places were already full. Seeing no other option, she asked. "Would you guys like to stay with us?"

At this, the two mages looked at Yang with surprise. "Really? Are you sure?" Wendy asked, voicing their concern.

Ruby gave them two thumbs up. "No problem. Dad wouldn't mind either, and I'm sure Zwei would love you guys.

"Who's Zwei?" Kaze asked.

"You'll find out when you get there." Yang answered. He pointed towards a harbor behind them. "So, you coming?"

Kaze grinned slightly while Wendy seemed to beam with joy, followed by a bow of thanks from the Sky Maiden.

"Thank you so much." Wendy said.

"I think we'll take you up on that." Kaze said.

With that, Ruby pointed at the harbor with a smile on her face.

"TO PATCH!"

 **Alright, ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to leave it at here for the time being. In case anyone asks, and I know I might be shooting myself in the foot here, but I actually based the new design for Kaze's garb off of the first set of clothes worn by Adam Taurus. Why? To be honest, I thought it was a simple but cool design, that and I had something along the lines of this for another OC I had planned for one of my other stories, but never used it in the end.**

 **Also, I have to say that writing this story is proving to be both more fun and challenging than I expected, which is always something I love when writing my stories.**

 **Also, before I forget to say, I won't be writing for at least a month, sadly, because I have exams coming up and I need to tear myself away from the story writing so that I can do well. They certainly are a pain in the backside, huh?**

 **Right, that's enough from me. Don't forget to leave a review to sat what you thought, or a PM if you have any questions. Hope you all have a nice day, see you in a month.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. In case you ask, the exams aren't done just yet, but I just couldn't resist and I needed something to relax my brain after the few I've done so far. It's nearly wrecking my head in, but I'm powering through.**

 **Anyway, the last we saw Wendy and Kaze, they befriended Ruby and Yang and are on their way to Patch, which would certainly be nice for Kaze, as he never had a nice place to sleep in. While things may been looking up for them at the moment, its's sad to say that it won't last. You'll find out what I mean soon enough.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

After their more than eventful day in Vale, Ruby, Yang, Wendy and Kaze all made their way over to the harbor. On their way, a number of people who saw what was happening from the outside came up to them, thanking them for helping the people inside.

Ruby and Wendy, the naturally shy types, tried their best to get out of the conversation, coming up with various excuses to as to make their escape. Yang, on the other hand, soaked in all the attention, even flexing her arms to emphasis how tough she was, while also appearing relatively humble for those who would prefer it.

Kaze, on the other hand, just ignored the crowd entirely. Whenever a group of people came up to them, he paid them no heed and continued on walking. Granted, he felt a little guilty for just ignoring them, but he wasn't keen on talking about what happened, especially since it could lead to him accidentally revealing something about his powers.

As they were getting closer to the harbor, the girls quickly caught up to Kaze, who had already managed to get well ahead of the girls.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!?" Wendy yelled at Kaze, making him flinch slightly.

"Nuh-uh, that was NOT cool dude." Ruby said while gesturing with her hands.

Yang had her hands behind her head, a smug smile present on her face. "I don't know what you guys are complaining about, that was awesome."

Ruby and Wendy both pouted at the brawler huntress, causing Yang to burst out laughing. Kaze made a small smile, lightly shaking his head. He thought about saying something, but thought it best no to in case it only made the situation worse.

As he was about to move again, he felt something pulling at his left sleeve. Surprised by the resistance, he looked down to see a little boy and girl, the latter being the one who tugged his sleeve.

" _Oooooh. I can't ignore them. Wendy and Ruby would kill me._ " Kaze thought. He may not have known the young huntress or the Sky Maiden for too long, but he could easily tell that they hated upsetting people, and they would have at him for hours if he was to ignore them the same way he ignored the other citizens.

"Hey there. You two okay?" he asked the kids.

They seemed a little nervous at first. Kaze, as a result, was a little concerned about how to proceed in case he scared the kids. He quickly caught sight of Ruby and Wendy, who were giving him thumbs up for encouragement.

Making a quick and silent chuckle, he looked back at the children with a smile and knelt down so that they were all at eye-level. He tilted his head to one side. "Everything alright?"

The two were silent for a moment longer, but the girl worked up the courage to speak to the boy. "Uh… we wanted… to thank you." She said.

Kaze raised an eyebrow. "Oh, were you in there? Sorry if I scared you."

The girl shook her head. "No, we were with Grandma at the time. We were in the park, playing hide and seek." She said. "But, we saw them men go into the store and yelling. We were worried. But, you and your friends stopped them." she got closer to him and formally bowed to him.

"Th… Thank you."

Kaze nodded in acknowledgement, but couldn't help but laugh on the inside at how similar she is to Wendy. He then looked over to the boy. "You okay there, kid?"

The boy was silent for a moment before he walked over and asked "Are you a huntsman?" he asked.

Kaze shook his head. "No, not me. However…" he motioned towards Ruby and Yang. "These two are. Let me tell you, they were amazing." He said, full honesty in his voice. "Why do you ask?"

The boy looked at the sisters, who were now standing in poses to try and make themselves look cool, only to end up making the boy laugh.

"I have a dream of becoming a huntsman, helping people who need it. I saw you guys fight and, well, it was awesome. Now I know, more than ever, that I want to become one." He said, now a lot more enthusiastic.

At this point, Ruby and Yang were beaming, now having become role models. The kids laughed at their reactions. The girl looked at Kaze again and smiled.

"You're all really nice. It was nice to meet you." She said.

The kids waved goodbye and made their way back to their home. The teens waved goodbye to the kids, happy to have been an inspiration to the next generation. When they were gone, Wendy turned to Ruby and Yang.

"Hey, I just want to ask." Wendy started, gaining the Remnant natives' attention. "What _are_ Huntresses and Huntsman?"

"…" Ruby and Yang looked at Wendy for a few seconds with blank expressions. Their eyes then widened to the size of dinner plates.

"WWHHAAAAAAAT!?" they both cried.

…

A citizen, wearing an old tattered hat, surprisingly enough, was wildly running through the streets. He was one of the people who was trapped in the store when the robbers attacked. He was scared, of course. Not just at the fact that his life was under threat by those… disgusting humans, but they were saved by more humans.

Even worse, one of them proved to be more powerful than any Huntsman and Huntress he had come across. Never in his life had he seen Semblances like those used by the boy in the black clothes, or the girl with blue hair, for that matter. They both were able to control the wind to such a degree.

To him, it was sickening that _humans_ were gifted with such power. And yet, his kind always received the short stick.

He made a sharp corner into a dark alley and pulled out his scroll. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear, waiting for the person he called to answer.

" _What is it?_ " the person on the other end asked.

"Sir Taurus, we have a situation. One that I think requires your attention." The caller said. he pulled off his had, revealing a pair of dogs hears that were hidden from view.

The voice on the other end gave a slight chuckle before speaking. " _You always have my best interest at heart, Jerome. What's the situation?_ "

"Earlier today, some crooks tried to rob a store. However, two humans, one of them in particular, took them down with ease. Their Semblances… I've never seen anything like it."

" _Were they Huntsmen?_ "

Jerome shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that one of them was powerful enough to break through an aura in one strike. Not only is it… sickening, to say the least, that the humans are getting this power, but he, no they BOTH can become great threats to our cause."

The caller, only known as Taurus for now, was silent for a moment. Jerome was afraid that he was after upsetting the division leader. One thing that you never do in the Vale division of the White Fang-

Never upset Taurus. You wouldn't even live to regret it.

" _Well done, Jerome._ " Taurus said, surprising Jerome. " _Thanks to you, we can eliminate a possible threat to our cause. You served us well, and will be expected to serve us just as well in the days to come._ "

"Thank you, sir." Jerome said, wiping off a trail of sweat that built up on his forehead. "Now… what should I do now?"

" _Nothing for the moment. If you see anything else related to the matter, report it immediately._ "

"Yes sir."

"… _With that level of power…_ " Taurus said silently, catching Jerome's attention.

"Um, sir? Are you okay?"

" _It's nothing. Keep me posted._ "

With that, Taurus hung up, leaving the line silent. Jerome put his scroll back in his pocket and put his hat back on, adjusting it to make sure it didn't fall off. He placed his hands in his pocket and leered.

"Just you wait. Wait and see."

…

For the next half hour, on their way over to Ruby and Yang's home, said Huntresses had asked question after question about Wendy and Kaze's knowledge on things that was considered, well, general in their home. However, neither seemed to know much about Remnant or anything in it. truthfully, When Kaze told the boy of Ruby and Yang's profession, he was just taking a shot in the dark

After the interrogation had ended, Ruby flopped to the floor, still in disbelief after hearing what she heard.

"How can you guys not even know about 'Camp Camp'?" she asked, a stream of tears coming down her face.

Kaze and Wendy both smiled nervously, a chuckle of a similar nature escaping from Kaze's mouth. By the looks of things, they gave themselves away and it looked like they were with little options in terms of getting out of it.

"Um… well…" Kaze tried hard to think of something to say. After a few more seconds, he let out a sigh of defeat, making it look like he had given up. "Okay. You win."

Kaze took in a slow, deep breath before speaking. "You see… Wendy wasn't raised in a place where everything that's common knowledge is… well, you know, 'known'.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Basically, Wendy was raised in a secluded environment by her mother because she didn't want to risk anything happening to her. To say that she was overprotective would be… what's the phrase? Oh, yeah, 'putting it lightly'." Kaze explained. He widened his eyes, thinking that what he said may have been a little offensive.

"Oh, but, don't get me wrong. She was a nice woman, but she was just worried that the modern world wouldn't be a good influence on her." Kaze continued. At this point, he was worried that his rambling would cause more problems.

However, Ruby and Yang mouthed 'Oh', seeming to understand. Yang relaxed her face and grinned at the blue-haired girl. "Well, that explains it. Too bad you didn't get to have fun." A thought came across Yang's mind. "Didn't she tell you about auras or Semblances, even?"

"My mom didn't know what they were called, but she knew how to use it." Wendy explained.

The girl in the red cape spoke on. "I guess it wasn't fair to ask about you all those questions either, Kaze." Ruby said to the only male in the group. "You know, with you having no memories and all that."

Kaze grinned at the two huntresses before lightly shaking his head. "No worries." He answered back. However, his face became a little more serious as he leaned forward. "Although, if it's okay, can you tell us about what you know? It'd help Wendy catch up, and I wouldn't mind hearing it, especially if it helped me remember something."

Yang and Ruby looked at each other for a moment, smiling, before nodding to each other and sitting right next to the two.

"Get ready for one heck of a story." Yang said.

…

A young man with short, red hair that was brushed back, a white, beast-like mask covering his face and bull horns sticking out of his forehead, which were also pointing backwards, was walking down a dark hallway, a sheathed katana trapped within his grip.

At the moment, instead of planning out another attack to further promote their cause, he was on his way to the prison cells. There, they kept a number of different kinds of prisoners. Most of them were human, of course, however, they also held a number of their brothers and sisters who didn't agree with their way of thinking.

In this business, you were either with the White Fang, or against it.

Adam Taurus stopped in front of a particular cell. Turning to face it, he whacked the door as hard as he could with the butt of his sheath, waking the occupant. The being within the cell grumbled as he moved. He got out of his bed and walked over to the door, his footsteps clearly audible, becoming louder with each stomp.

Through the bars of the door, the face of a man with drawn features, showing that he hasn't eaten in a while, a buzz-cut hairstyle, a thick goatee and scales on his cheeks. The prison stared at Taurus with yellow, slitted eyes.

"What do you want, Taurus?" the prisoner asked, his voice venomous and hateful.

Taurus smirked at the prisoner. "I'm here to make you an offer. One, I'm pretty sure, you won't want to refuse."

The prisoner eyed the bull Faunus with suspicion. If anything, an offer from him was a guaranteed death sentence if you failed. "You think I'm that stupid? I'm going back to bed."

As the snake Faunus turned, a soft, clicking noise went through the air, followed by the sound of rusty hinges moving. The prisoner turned back around to see the door opened, with Taurus standing in the way of the exit, his sword partially unsheathed.

"Let me rephrase that… this is an offer you _definitely_ cannot refuse." Taurus said, his voice now more venomous than before.

The prisoner looked back and forth between the mask Taurus wore and the sword that looked ready to draw blood. Seeing that he was left with very little options, he clenched his fists and glared at the bull Faunus. "Fine. What do you want?"

Taurus pulled out a file and handed it to the prisoner. The snake Faunus opened it and read through the contents, his expression unchanging as he took in all the information. When he was finished, he looked back at Taurus with a slight glare.

"An attack? What's it got to do with me?"

The White Fang member leered at the prisoner. "You're going to lead the attack." He stated. "And there is one target in particular you need to take down. A Huntsman that can control wind."

The last part sounded a little far-fetched to the prisoner. He never heard of a semblance that could give someone control over the elements so freely. Either way, as much as he didn't like this, he knew that it was either this, or whatever methods of execution Taurus would come up with. And unfortunately, the White Fang member was more than creative in that regard.

"Anything else?"

Taurus smiled. "Leave no one alive."

….

The bullhead had finally landed on an Island near the Vale coast. Yang and Ruby were surprised that it took so long, which lead to the pilot explaining that there was an issue with the engines that they weren't aware of. After a brief apology, to which the girls said there was no need as it was an accident, they went back to Wendy and Kaze.

Unfortunately, the former wasn't in the best condition.

"Wendy?" Ruby asked nervously, seeing the blue-haired girl lying on the ground with a green face and spinning eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Motion sickness." Kaze said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The, uh, 'remedy' she took before getting on wore off while you were talking to the pilot. As a result, she's getting the full blast."

"But we're on the ground!" Yang exclaimed with a look of surprise on her face.

"She's sensitive to even active machinery, sadly, even if it's stationary. We just need to get her off this thing." He explained. He lifted Wendy into his arms bridal style and walked out of the ship and onto the dock.

He turned his head back to see Ruby and Yang sniggering behind his back, to which they made no effort to conceal after he saw them.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Yang said, her hands behind her head again. "We just think that you guys look cute the way you are."

Wendy instantly snapped out of her motion sickness and looked side to side, noticing how Kaze was holding her. This caused her to blush to a shade of red similar to Ruby's cloak. Kaze, on the other hand, only realized what Yang was talking about a few seconds later and mouthed the word 'oh' slowly. He gently lowered Wendy, to which she quickly got onto her feet, still blushing.

"Sorry about that, Wendy. I thought I was helping." Kaze said.

"It's fine." Wendy replied, a little too quickly.

Ruby nudged Yang signalling her to stop. It was only making things worse for them. Yang groaned in annoyance, but stopped all the same. Ruby then pointed towards a settlement that wasn't that far away from where they were standing.

"Our house is over there. We'd better hurry, I think dad's making fried chicken." Ruby said, her eyes becoming dazed and a line of drool flowing from her mouth. Yang tapped her on the shoulder, which made the young reaper jump and dash behind Wendy. She slowly emerged from behind her, glaring at the brawler.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!?" Ruby yelled.

"Yeesh, you're easy to scare." Yang said.

Kaze was a little bewildered by the odd display at first, but he shook his head and decided not to bother with it. "So… shall we?" he asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Yang said. With that, she walked ahead while pointing towards the same direction she did earlier. "This way, if you don't keep up, there's no fried chicken in for you."

"NOOOO, MY FRIED CHICKEN!" Ruby screamed, using her semblance to dash ahead of Yang, unintentionally brushing off of her and causing her to spin on the one spot. Wendy helped stop her, only to watch Yang glare towards where Ruby dashed off to with… scarlet eyes.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Yang exclaimed as she ran after Ruby.

"Quick! After them! I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind some actual FOOD for once!" Kaze said, grabbing Wendy's hand and running after the two sisters.

…

"There we go, almost done." Taiyang Xiao Long said as he was finishing off tonight's dinner.

His home was nothing special. A two story cottage, a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a few bedrooms for themselves and any guests. To Tai, however, and his two daughters, it was perhaps one of the best places in Remnant.

For as long as he could remember, the man with short, blond hair, blue eyes and stubble on his chin and jaw had lived in patch, raising his two daughters, teaching in the fighting school Signal Academy. It's a good life.

But not without its pitfalls.

Shortly after Yang was born, Taiyang's first wife, Raven had left him, deciding to follow the path of her tribe, abandoning her husband and daughter. To say that it was difficult is putting it too lightly, as Tai was left broken afterwards. Overtime, however, Summer, his second wife and Ruby's mother, helped him to heal his wounds and they well in love.

It wasn't meant to last, apparently, as Summer went out on a mission at one point, when Ruby was but a toddler, only for her to not return. Tai fell deeper into the pit of despair, thinking that there was nothing left. Heck, were it not for Raven's brother, and Tai's best friend , Qrow, to be there to support him, as well as his daughters there to help him as best they could…

If he had to be honest, he was afraid to think of what might have happened.

Luckily, he couldn't have felt better these days. As proven by the fac that he was happily making a Xiao long household favourite. After adding a little bit of seasoning, he turned off the heat and set the food on the plates. As he was preparing the table, he switched on the television in the living room, wanting to catch up on the news.

" _And, our top story. Earlier today, a local clothes store was attacked by a group of armed assailants, the suspects identities were kept secret aside from the leader, 'Rodger Holmes', a former employee who was recently fired from the establishment for stealing cash from the business over a number of years._ "

Tai heard what was said, causing him to shake his head with disappointment. Granted, he understood that people would be desperate for money sometimes, but he couldn't stand it when people would go to such lengths for greed.

" _The attempted robbery, however, was disrupted after four individuals had taken on the assailants, swiftly defeating them and without any casualties. The people within the store, as well as those on the outside, all wish these individuals great thanks for helping to keep the citizens of Vale safe._ "

Taiyang looked back at the screen, the plate of food he held in his hands slipping out of his grasp and letting it fall to the floor, shattering it and spilling the contents. This action was caused when he saw pictures of his daughters, Ruby and Yang, among the group of four who went up against armed thieves.

He dashed towards the door, pulling out his scroll and started dialing Yang's number. As he was about to open the door, however, a blur of red beat him to it, opening the door and flying straight into him and knocking him over.

"OW! What the…" he looked around and saw Ruby on her knees, looking at him with starry eyes and a drooling tongue. Tai looked at his youngest daughter with a deadpanned expression and sighed. "Ruby… what did I say about dashing into the house like that?"

Ruby's expression instantly popped into one of surprise, before changing into one of nervousness and slight embarrassment. "Uh… 'Not to'?" she suggested.

Taiyang looked at her for a moment. He then smiled and got back on his feet, helping Ruby up as well. "Well, I guess I can let it slide this once." He motioned for her to head for the table. "After all, this is the _second_ time you stopped a robbery, right?"

At that, Ruby froze. She turned back towards her father with a looked of pure shock. It was nearly like her soul left her body from the surprise.

"How the heck did you know that!?" Ruby explained.

Taiynag motioned his head towards the television screen, which was now showing a picture of Ruby when she was hanging off of a tree by her cape, flailing her arms and legs, having gotten stuck there after training with her Semblance. At the sight of that particular figure, Ruby's face was as red her cape.

"AAAAAGH! Why did they have to show THAT PICTURE!?" she roared. She collapsed back onto the floor, a stream of tears flown down her face. Taiyang couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's reaction. The laughter was quickly interrupted, however, when he heard the door opening, revealing Yang to have entered the house.

"Where are you, Ruby?" Yang asked. Her eyes had returned to their shade of lilac, but she was still a little annoyed at Ruby for making her spin like that. Her eyes then caught the television screen, which went back to showing all the four pictures. Yang forgot her anger, instead focusing on what was being reported.

"Whoa, we made the news?" Yang asked.

"What's… up?"

Taiyang turned his head towards the source of the new voice. He was surprised to see a boy with Brown and black hair, as well as a girl with royal blue hair, enter the house, panting heavily like they were after running a marathon. His eyes widened when he recognized them as the other two faces reported on the news.

Yang heard Kaze speaking and hopped over to him and Wendy, patting their backs, hoping it would help. "The thing that happened in the store today made the news." Yang explained. She pointed towards the TV. "Look!"

The two Sky mages looked up and saw the television screen, to which Wendy widened her eyes when she saw pictures of them being shown for all to see. "Why did they have to show who we are?" she asked, her head hanging low again.

Kaze recovered his breath and stretched his shoulder muscles. "Didn't think the news would spread that quickly." He said, genuinely amazed.

Taiyang looked back and forth between the screen and the two new faces. He then walked over to Kaze, his arms folded and an inquisitive look on his face. Kaze looked back at him with a look of slight worry and confusion. He then held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Kaze. I, I mean we…" he said while motioning towards Wendy. "… well, met Ruby and Yang today and… we got into a little trouble, I guess. And, I…" at that point, Kaze hung his head low and felt defeated. "I'm sorry that your daughters got in trouble because of me."

Taiyang didn't really have any bad feeling towards the young man. In fact, he seemed like a nice guy, even though a little unsure of himself. Admittedly, he was slightly lost when he heard Kaze say that last part.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

Wendy stepped forward, giving the man a formal bow before speaking. "Sir, my name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell. Your daughters offered to help us fix Kaze's amnesia, which lead to us helping Kaze get more clothes since his old ones were damaged. Because of us, they were there and… we're sorry for having caused so much trouble for you." She explained, giving the man another bow.

Tai was silent for a moment, before releasing a few laughs of his own, surprising the two mages.

"What makes you think I'm angry? Yang and Ruby are well able to protect themselves, and you saved a lot of people as well. In my eyes, you guys are alright." Tai said, his hands now behind his head and looking a lot more cheerful.

Wendy smiled gratefully and Kaze let out a huge sigh of relief. Tai then motioned for them to go into the kitchen, where there was a ton of food laid out for them. At the sight, Kaze started salivating, prompting Yang to close his mouth for him. Yang turned to Ruby, who also had to have her mouth closed by Wendy for the same reason.

Tai sat down and clapped his hands together before rubbing them briskly. "Alright! Let's eat!"

…..

"That was delicious! I'm telling you, if I could, I'd marry that chicken!" Ruby said as she, Yang, Wendy and Kaze were walking up the stairs.

After Dinner, Tai remembered Wendy saying something about Kaze's memories. After explaining that Kaze got amnesia a year ago and had been living on the roads, hoping to find a clue, Tai was more than happy to let Kaze and Wendy stay here for the time being. He didn't like the idea of either of them having no place to go, and he was always ready to lend a hand when and where he could.

As they were walking up the stairs, Ruby, who was into her dad's cooking nearly as much as cookies and weapons, was discussing the meal with Kaze, who was happy to enjoy an actual meal for once.

"I know what you mean. The only problem is that someone might try and disrupt the wedding and take the chicken for themselves." He said in a mischievous tone, a pretend leer going in Ruby's direction.

"You stay AWAY from my chicken hubby!" Ruby said back, her cheeks puffed out, causing Kaze to chuckle.

Yang pointed towards a pair of doors right beside each other. "Okay, you guys can stay in these rooms. Just so you know, the rooms are a little small, but they should be alright."

"Trust me, I'd be more than happy to sleep o the floorboards." Kaze said, tapping his right foot on the floor gently. "They actually do seem more comfortable than that patch of rock I rested on one time."

"Thanks again, Ruby, Yang." Wendy said, only deciding to forgo the bow this time.

Yang opened the door to Wendy's room, revealing it to be slightly smaller than a regular bedroom, a single bed, nightstand and desk. However, what was slightly unusual about the room was a ball of grey and white fur. Yang stuck her head in, recognizing the ball immediately.

"Zwei, here boy." Yang said while patting her thighs.

The ball twitched, followed by it unrolling into the form of a certain, grey and white Welsh corgi. It turned towards Yang and panted happily towards her. Ruby saw the puppy and her eyes immediately brightened.

"ZWWWEEEEIIII!" Ruby yelled before dashing towards the dog, full of glee.

Zwei jumped off the bed, unintentionally dodging Ruby, who crashed through the window and fell onto the front lawn, and made his way over to Yang, brushing himself off of the brawler's legs. Yang rubbed him behind the ears and looked back at the new guests.

"Guys, this is Zwei. Cute, isn't he?" Yang said.

Kaze looked at the dog with interest while Wendy held her hands together and tilted her head to one side, clearly adoring the sight of the dog. When Kaze saw how Wendy was acting, he couldn't help but smile at the young woman. He looked back at the dog, noticing that the dog was now sitting on his backside, staring at the Demonslayer with a tilted head, showing it was curious about the boy.

Yang saw this and raised an eyebrow at the dog's behaviour. "That's odd. Zwei's zooms towards new people." She said.

A split second later,Zwei somehow managed to lead off the ground and latch himself onto Kaze's face, causing the Demonslayer to fall backwards and try to pry the over-friendly dog off of his face. He tried to ask for some help, but Yang, Ruby and Wendy were all busy looking at the dog with adoration.

"Aw, look. He's so cute." Ruby said as if talking about a newborn child.

"The dog's looking pretty good too." Yang joked.

After a few more seconds, Kaze managed to release the dog's grip on his face, inhaling a large amount of air in the process, as Zwei had unintentionally blocked any means of breathing. When he got his breathing under control, he looked back at Zwei, who was now looking at him while panting happily.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Kaze asked.

In response, Zwei happily licked his face. Ruby giggled as she saw the display.

"Aw, he likes you.

…..

An hour after their meeting with Zwei, Wendy and Kaze were in their respective rooms, getting ready to go to sleep. Yang lent Wendy a set of old pyjamas, since she didn't have any on her, while Kaze said that he didn't need any Pajamas to sleep. Even after Ruby double checked to see if he wanted a set, to which he responded that he was okay.

Wendy looked at herself in a mirror that was in the room. As she did, she thought back to all the events she went through since joining Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, one memory that came up was during their battle against the Dark Guild 'Tartarus', a guild made up of demons created by the Black Wizard Zeref. During the battle, she was forced into so many life or death fights that it would've broken her had it not also involved Carla. Granted, it was also in that time that Wendy managed to unlock her 'Dragon Force', where Drangonslayers can take on the full power of a dragon.

The very moment she remembered that, a thought came into her head. If Dragonslayers had the 'Dagon Force' ability, then was there also an equivalent for Godslayers or Demonslayers? Her thoughts then went back to Kaze. He had been surviving on the basics (compared to Gray at this stage) of his power, and even then it proved to be one of the most impressive forms of magic she had seen in a while.

However, there in lied a completely new problem in itself. Ruby and Yang assumed that their abilities come from Semblances. She was worried that, if they were ever in a position to reveal where their powers actually came from, that they may be upset with them for not being honest with them in the first place.

She sighed and went back to her bed, where the clothes she was wearing rested. She looked through the pockets of her trousers, checking to see if she had everything. Just as she was about to take her hand out of the pockets, she suddenly had a feeling of dread. She delved deeper into the pockets, becoming much more worried by the second. She then checked her shirt, even though there were no pockets, even examining her sandals.

When she was finished, she looked at the sandals with a stream of tears going down her face. She dropped the sandals and dashed for Kaze's room, where she knocked on the door repeatedly. She only stopped when she heard the door clicking open, revealing a tired-looking Kaze, dressed in only the pants that Wendy chose for him.

"You okay, Wendy?" he asked, oblivious to her discomfort over his current state of dress.

"Uh, well…" she was beginning to lose focus as her eyes caught the well tone muscle on his torso. She shook her head as she tried to focus on what she was trying to say. "Sorry. I checked my pockets, and I don't think I brought the teleportation Lacrimas." She finally said.

At this, Kaze's friendly, grinning face became more worried and serious. "Uh oh. That means we can't get you home, right?"

Kaze felt like punching himself in the face when he saw that his words made the poor girl cry a stream of tears down her cheeks. He tried to quickly think of something to cheer her up. "Uh, but that doesn't mean you're completely trapped here. For all we know, your friends are coming up with a back up plan in case it's taking you too long to come home."

He hoped that his words would help her. He saw that there were less tears leaking from her eyes, but she still looked a little uncertain. Sighing, he placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered his head so that he could meet her eyes. Wendy was a little confused by this action at first, but the worry faded when she saw the look of care and concern directed at her.

"Relax. Your friends will find you. I could tell that they are the kind of people that will never leave a family member behind." He added.

Wendy was silent for a moment. At first, Kaze was afraid that he said something that offended her again, but his fear faded when Wendy looked back at him with a large grin on her face.

"Thank you." She said to him.

Kaze smiled back. "What are friends for." He replied. He rubbed the back of his head and said "So, I'm going to get some sleep. You should probably do the same."

Wendy nodded in response. She said goodnight and went to her room. Kaze went back into his room and close the door behind him. As he was walking back to his bed, a smile formed on his face. "Those guys do seem like good people." He said.

Without warning, a sharp pain shot through Kaze's head, making him grunt in pain and collapse onto one knee. He clutched his head and gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off the pain.

"What's…" he managed to say through the headache. As the pain traveled through his head, images were suddenly flashing in front of Kaze's eyes. In these images were of a woman with blond hair tied up into a bun, green eyes and a pair of glasses. The whites of her eyes looked red and sore, as if she had been crying over something. Another brief image was of a being with claws, fangs and scaly skin. It looked humanoid, perhaps some kind of beast person. It wouldn't have been the first one Kaze saw since he awoke with amnesia, as he saw many while walking on the roads, getting by as legal merchants.

However, the look in this particular being proved that he was far from friendly.

The pain faded from Kaze's head and the images stopped appearing. Taking a minute to realign his thoughts, he eventually got back on his feet and walked over to his bead. Sitting on the mattress, he slowly started to look perplexed. He never recalled seeing something like this before.

"… are these… my memories?" he asked himself. Suspecting that he had recalled something from his old life. If it was, then at least he was on the right track. But from what he saw, it didn't look like he was in for anything pleasant. He laid back on the bed and slowly allowed sleep to take him, the images not affecting his sleeping.

….

"C'MON, LEVY! TELL ME YOU FOUND SOMETHING!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't yell at me." Levy said with a slightly hurt tone of voice, causing Lucy to feel guilty. After realizing that they forgot to give the Sky mages the teleportation Lacrimas, the entire guild has been working on a way to try and locate them. Levy and Lucy were searching old tomes for anything useful while others were going around Magnolia or neighboring towns in search of something or someone with the knowledge to help them.

Lucy let her head fall onto the table and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Levy lifted her head from one of the old books and looked at Lucy with empathy. "I know how tough this is, Lucy. But we're going to find them."

"Hope we do." Natsu, who came into the room, said. "Carla's been panicking like hell. Worst of all, Happy tried to use the opportunity to comfort her to make her like him."

"How'd that go?" Levy asked with curiosity.

"…" Natsu was silent for a moment before his cheeks puffed out like balloons, doing his best to hold in a laugh. Before either of the girls could ask what was so funny, through the doorway they saw a familiar blue cat walking past, covered head to toe on bandages.

"I thought that she'd appreciate the company." Happy mumbled to himself as he walked past. As he did, Levy made a slight giggle while Lucy sighed.

Natsu looked at his partner for a moment, thinking that Happy was certainly a lot braver and more daring than people gave him credit for, before turning back to the girls. "So, any luck on your end?"

Levy shook her head. "No, we tried picking up on their magical signatures, but they're nowhere to be found. It's like they just completely vanished." She said as she rested her head on her hands.

"… That spell can bring you _anywhere_ you came from, right?" Natsu asked, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Yeah. Why?" Levy asked.

"You said that you couldn't find them at all, like they just completely vanished." He continued. "What if they aren't here anymore?"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Like… in Fiore?"

"Like in Earthland." Natsu answered.

At this, Lucy's head shot back up and Levy gasped, covering her mouth in the process. "What do you mean?"

"When he first saw Kaze, he felt different. Not because of his magic, but he just felt, I don't know, like he came from somewhere completely different. I thought he might have been from another country, but I just remebered that the last time I had this feeling was when I found the Edolas Fairy Tail with Wendy, Carla and Happy. Everyone there… it was some kind of different vibe."

"So you think that Wendy and Carla are in another world?" Levy asked.

"That's what I'm saying." Natsu answered.

Lucy looked at the Dragonslayer with complete shock, unable to register the fact that Natsu, of all people, came up with such a bewildering, albeit plausible in this case, theory. Levy, on the other hand, went over to a bookshelf and scanned over the different titles shelved there with her finger. Natsu looked at her with his head tilted to one side.

"You think of somethin'?" he asked.

Levy nodded as she pulled down a particular text. She went back to her table, slammed the spine on the surface and opened the text. She flicked through the pages for about half a minute, eventually stopping on a page that had a picture of a cross with fleur-de-lis symbols sticking out of the ends.

"If they're in another world, then I think I know how to find them."

Lucy and Natsu zoomed to either side of Levy, their interest well and truly caught.

Natsu grinned. "Alright, Levy. Show us what you got."

….

Back in Remnant, a large group of people, approximately eighty, were gathered in an undisclosed location, each one of them baring the uniform of a White Fang recruit and an assult rifle filled with dust rounds. At the forefront of this group was the snake Faunus that Taurus had spoken to earlier.

Looking at the small army before him, he pointed the pistol he was holding up into the air. "Get ready, solders. Tomorrow, we take no prisoners. Do yourself proud and spread fear into the hearts of those who have cause our race so much pain and torment. Let them know what it's like to be in our shoes, let them suffer and above all, remind them of the true power of the White Fang!"

This caused the army to roar, the snake Faunus clearly having managed to rally the troops. Each word he said he didn't believe in, but if was to have a chance of staying alive, then he didn't have a choice.

"Tomorrow… we march to Patch." He said, his face stern, but his eyes filled with regret.

 **Yikes, a fair bit going on there, huh? The White Fang aiming for Patch, Levy finding a way to locate Wendy and Kaze, while said missing mages realise that they are currently trapped in this new world. To add fuel to the fire, Kaze just saw some clips of his old memories, and so far it isn't looking good for our demonic, albeit socially awkward, Sky mage.**

 **Right, hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to share your thoughts via Review or PM, and I hope you're having a good day. See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Don't have much to say other than, in case you didn't get the memo, I've cancelled my idea for a reboot for Fairy Tail: Dark Void. Instead, I'm planning some ideas for a couple of crossover stories, which I hope you'll find to be pretty good. A couple of them are unusual, but what's the harm? Plus I've one for a Fairy Tail story as well, which I hope you'll like once I get around to it.**

 **Right, with that out of the way, let's see how the mages trapped in Remnant are getting on.**

" _Take THIS!"_

 _Kaze was currently going head to head with a man with white, messy hair and spectacles, him using a cane, while Kaze was sticking with unarmed combat. Surprisingly, the two seemed to be evenly matched, Kaze's strength and speed allowing him to stay in the fight, while the white-haired man showed to have more experience with combat, managing to parry the younger fighter's attacks._

 _Kaze flipped backwards to avoid a downward, vertical strike from the man's cane, with instead shattered the ground beneath him. As Kaze landed on his feet and observed the damage briefly, he grinned, liking that his opponent wasn't holding back._

" _Your reflex are improving, boy." He said, slowly tilting his head up to look at him. "Glad to see."_

 _Kaze smiled, cracking his knuckles as he kept his eyes on the elder fighter. "I learned from the best."_

" _I wouldn't call myself the best." The elder fighter said, quickly removing the cane from the ground and readied himself in a sword fighting stance. "However… I'm certainly better than average."_

 _Kaze readied himself. "Another round?" he asked._

 _The elder fighter grinned. "Why not."_

 _With that, the two charged at each other, hoping that this round would be more interesting than the last._

… _.._

Kaze quickly opened his eyes.

He scrunched his brow, slightly confused by what he had seen. Despite the sudden headaches from the brief memories he had seen, he was able to fall asleep easily enough. As he did, he was soon brought into a dream where he saw himself fighting against an elder man who, despite appearances, was quite adept at fighting.

"Was that… one of my memories?" he asked himself out loud. He pushed himself up and positioned himself so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed. "No… it wasn't, I wouldn't be seeing myself…" his mind began to wonder, trying to establish what it was he saw and where it came from.

However he was brought out of his thoughts, pleasantly, after his nose caught the scent of… maple? In that instant, he realized that breakfast was being made. While his senses weren't as sharp as Wendy's, his nose could sniff out any type of food within a mile radius. Mainly because since he wasn't able to survive on actual food for most of his time in Fiore, his body adapted so that he could locate anything edible.

"Guess they're making breakfast." He said out loud.

With that, Kaze proceeded to get dressed in the clothes that the girls got him, still surprised at how well that suited him. As he opened the door to head downstairs, he was met with the sight of Ruby standing in the doorway, with a whistle in hand.

* _WHISTLE_ *

"GAAH!" Kaze yelled as he jumped back from the surprise, accidentally tripping over and landing on his backside. "Ow, that hurt." He groaned.

Ruby laughed nervously, seeing as how she unintentionally caused Kaze to hurt himself. "Heh Heh, sorry." She said, before suddenly becoming hyper again. "We don't have time to waste, today, I'm going to show you AAAAAAALL around Patch today." She said cheerfully.

Kaze raised his brow slightly at this. "Really? You want to show me around?"

Ruby nodded. "Yep. I already asked Wendy if she wanted to look around, and I didn't want you to feel left out." she then paused for a brief moment. She then looked a little bashful. "Uh… do you want to come with us?" she asked.

Kaze smiled. "Of course I'd like to come. I didn't get to see much of the area last night, so it'd be great."

With that, Ruby jumped up into the air, full of joy. "YAAAA-OW!" she said, accidentally bumping her head into the ceiling as she was in the air. She landed on her feet easily enough, but she was now mumbling the word 'ow' as she rubbed where she bumped her head.

Kaze managed to hold back his chuckle from what he had seen. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine-ow!" she said, suddenly feeling the pain again.

Seeing that she was sore, he briskly walked up to her and placed his hand on where she bumped her head.

"OW! Kaze, what are y-"

" **Sana**."

With that, a green energy built up around Kaze's hand, which then transferred to the area on Ruby's head where he was holding. Within seconds, the bump was gone and there was no more pain in Ruby's head. The young reaper, after Kaze removed his hand, felt the area around her head. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Whoa… how did you do that?" she asked.

At this, Kaze smiled and said "Part of my Semblance." He simply said. "Now, let's eat." He said before continuing his way down the stairs.

Ruby looked back at the Demonslayer, slightly curious about what just happened. However, after a few seconds, she shrugged it off, deciding it wasn't that big of a deal.

" _Still pretty cool, though._ " She thought. And with that, she swiftly followed him down the stairs, looking forward to today's breakfast.

…..

"Morning all." Taiyang said as he saw the Ruby, Yang, Wendy and Kaze all make their way down the stairs. He was wearing a chef's hat as well as an apron that read 'Best Dad' on it. "Who want's pancakes?" he asked.

"OOOH! ME PLEASE!" Ruby said, using her Semblance to get beside her dad, staring with starry eyes at the large pile of pancakes stacked on a plate near the stove.

Kaze widened his eyes after seeing the remarkably large stack of pancakes. "Wowza, that' a lot of pancakes." He commented.

"I figured you guys could use the extra food." Taiyang said, using a fork to pick up two pancakes at a time and placing them each on a plate. He then placed the plates onto the table. "Grub's up."

Ruby was already at the table, one of her pancakes already half-eaten, with the other half sticking out of her mouth. Wendy sat beside her and helped herself to the serving before her. Upon the first bite, her eyes seemed to sparkle from the taste.

"It's… beautiful…" she said,

"Glad you like it." Taiyang said. He looked over to Kaze, who was quietly enjoying his share. "What about you, Kaze? You like them?"

Kaze looked up at Taiyang and nodded. "Yep. These are pretty good." He said, causing Taiyang to smile with gratitude.

Soon, the remarkably large pile of pancakes was demolished by the five of them, all seeming to have enjoyed it very much. After taking some time to let the food digest, Yang stood up and stretched her muscles.

"Okay, who's up for exploring Patch?" the brawler asked.

Kaze gave her a thumb's up. "I'm game."

Wendy nodded and stood up, both hands behind her back. "I'd love to."

Ruby zoomed up to Wendy and wrapped an arm around her before pulling her into a hug. "YAY! Let's have a great time!" she exclaimed before bursting out the door with the aid of her Semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. One of them floated up to Kaze, who gently caught it and observed it.

"Does this usually happen when she uses her power?" he asked as he held up the petal.

Yang nodded. "Usually, yeah. They fade away quickly, though." She said.

As if on cue, the rose petal in question faded away into nothing, surprising Kaze enough for his eyebrows to go up. It quickly faded from his mind though, as he saw that she was already far ahead of them.

"Looks like Ruby's got a head start. Let's move." Kaze stated as he leapt out the door.

"Don't leave me behind." Yang said with a smile as she raced after them.

Wendy, her eyes suddenly wide and with slight tears in her eyes like a chibi cartoon, chased after the three of them. "WAIT FOR MEEEE!" she yelled as she tried to catch up.

Taiyang couldn't help but smile at the energy they were showing. It reminded him of when he was younger. All the cool adventures he had with the rest of team STRQ (Stark). As he did, his mind immediately showed him the image of Summer that he always carried with him.

The heartache he felt every time this happened was a lot to bare, but he still held some comfort that, not only that she was still watching out for them, but that her spirit was still present in both Ruby and Yang.

As he was about to clean up, a thought suddenly occurred to him. He looked back out the door, thinking about the boy, Kaze. Granted, he seemed like a nice person, added with how he willingly saved the people in the store yesterday, it seemed that he was trustworthy. But… his Semblance. The way that he was able to wield it. It wasn't like anything he had seen before.

"His Aura too… there was something… something dark about it." he said to himself.

Hearing himself speak, he shook his head and proceeded to clean. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. Kaze was certainly a nice person, so he would trust him.

…

Over in Vale, three men were standing at the docks, observing the far away Island, Patch, readying themselves for the attack.

Taurus, who wore a cloak to cover his face, looked over at the Snake Faunus prisoner and Jerome. "Tell me. Did you set up everything like I asked, Jerome?"

Jerome nodded in response. "Yes sir. All the troops are ready to go, and we have secured enough weaponry. Taking out the targets shouldn't be a problem." He said, a dark smile present on his face.

Taurus then looked over at the Snake Faunus. "And you? Are you ready to represent the White Fang?"

He didn't answer immediately. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but his hands were tied. Either he did this, or he would be executed on the spot. After taking a moment, he slowly nodded his head. A spit second later, there was the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed. He looked at Taurus, who deliberately opened his cloak enough to show his partially unsheathed weapon.

"Something wrong, Patterson?" the Bull Faunus asked. "Having second thoughts?"

The Snake Faunus, now known as Patterson, shook his head. "No problems, sir. Just wondering how the humans might retaliate after this." He said.

The sword was then fully sheathed with an audible click. Lowering the cloak, Taurus looked out at the sea again and grinned. "Whatever they have, we'll just beat them down. No matter how hard they try, they can't hope to win against us."

Jerome's smile widened as Taurus spoke. Patterson, however, felt the weight in chest grow heavier. Nevertheless, it seemed like there was no stopping what was to come. All the reluctant lieutenant could do was hope that there would be few casualties.

"Alright, men." Taurus started. "Let's move out.

…..

"Wow." Wendy said with awe.

As it turned out, despite its small area, there was plenty to do and see. The other Islanders turned out to be just as friendly as the Xiao Long family, either giving the Sky mages friendly hellos, offering them welcome gifts, or asking if they would like a guide around the Island.

If the friendly atmosphere wasn't enough, the girls took Kaze and Wendy to various parts around Patch. There, they had seen a lot of natural areas that were breath-taking to say the least. Water falls, forest clearings, rock formations, it made the two mages wonder how this place wasn't popular with the tourists.

"If you guys allowed people to come here to look at the sites, it'd help make you a butt-load of cash." Kaze commented.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe… but these places are usually the best to go to when we need some quiet time." She explained.

"Yeah, all the hustle and bustle that tourists make would spoil it all." Yang added.

Wendy nodded in understanding. "I guess it would take away the serenity you have here."

"Fair point, I guess." Kaze said. "Just thought I'd ask."

"Eh, it's no big deal. It wasn't a bad question to ask, though." Yang said.

With that, the group continued around their journey around the Island. The girls found that they were running out of places to show their new friends. Luckily, they soon came across another clearing, which made Yang chuckle in amusement.

"Did you see something funny?" Wendy asked, holding her hands over her eyes like a pair of binoculars, wanting to know what Yang found so amusing.

Yang shook her head. "Nah. Before Ruby and I went to Beacon, I brought Ruby here to teach her hand to hand combat."

At that, Ruby groaned. "Uuugh. That was a pain." She said.

Wendy tilted her head to one side before asking "Why? Do you not like it?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. I'm just not cut out for it. Even worse…" she soon started to cry comical tears. "… She wouldn't even let me bring my beautiful Crescent Rose."

Kaze raised an eyebrow. "Your scythe? To be fair, you won't always have it with you. Maybe you were better off."

At that, Ruby dashed up to him, with her scythe unfolded, and tried to land a hit on him. Instead, Kaze stepped to one side, grabbed Ruby by the cloak as she flew by, and pulled her back, slamming her into the ground. By the time the dust from the impact settled, Ruby could be seen in a crater with her eyes spinning.

Wendy slumped her shoulders, a little worried that Kaze may have gone too far, while Yang was laughing her head off. She looked back at her sister. "Guess Kaze's pretty good with unarmed fighting as well."

Kaze released his grip on Ruby's cloak and helped her back onto her feet. Ruby nodded and smiled in thanks, before looking back at the crater and asked "How do guys do it?"

"The hand to hand?" Kaze asked, to which Ruby nodded. "Well, for me there are a couple of tricks."

"Such as?" Yang asked, curious to know how Kaze saw the workings of Hand to Hand combat.

"Well, the first thing is that you need to learn how to anticipate an opponent's attack. At first, you need to fight him for a while before getting the hang of it, but overtime you can tell how they'll move simply from a slight shift in stance, muscle, etc." he explained.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this. While it's important to be able to anticipate how your opponent would move, was it really possible to read an opponent so easily, with that much detail?

"The second thing is that you need to keep a level head. There'd be people who'd rush in like a bull in a china shop into a fight without giving any thought as to how act. You can't get too confident, or you'll make a mistake. Anger would cloud your judgement and lead you to making more mistakes. Same principle with fear."

At that, Yang inwardly cringed. She had to admit, she usually preferred to charge into a fight without reading the situation first. She had fought well so far, but eventually that kind of fighting could lead to the tables turning on her.

"And…" he picked up the scythe that was lying on the ground, deciding to casually expect it. "What would a person using a weapon expect when going against someone who hasn't a weapon?"

At that, Ruby tilted her head to one side and thought about the question. "Ummmm… I guess, they'd usually think they'd-" At that point, Ruby realised the point that Kaze was trying to make. "Oh."

"Exactly." Kaze said with a nod. "The armed person would expect to win. Weapons aren't of the natural world. They inspire false confidence. A person who fights with their hands will always have the upper hand in a fight." He said.

He held out the scythe to Ruby. "Not that I don't like weapons. This scythe is amazing and all, but it's best to have all the tools under your belt in case you don't have its puppy with you."

Ruby pondered on what Kaze said for a moment. She soon smiled and gratefully took back her scythe. "I think I see where you're coming from." She said. "But… I've never been able to fight well like that. I'm just not sure that I can do it."

Kaze smirked at the younger girl. "Ruby, you can swing one of the most dangerous weapons designed with such expertise and skill that it makes me jealous." He said, earning a slight blush from the reaper. "Use the same mentality you used to learn how to use the Crescent Rose, and you'll be flipping people off their feet with those fists in no time."

Yang and Wendy both smiled approvingly at how Kaze managed to inspire more confidence in the girl. Both she and Kaze were silent for a moment before Ruby broke it, saying "If it's alright… there's someone I'd like for you and Wendy to meet."

"Sound's fine with me." Kaze said.

Wendy nodded her head. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Knowing who Ruby was talking about, Yang smiled and nodded, although with a little less enthusiasm than before.

"Let's go." The red-cloaked reaper said.

With that, the group continued to walk through the forest. Kaze and Wendy assumed that they were heading back to the village, but the latter could tell eventually that they weren't Wendy was able to familiarise herself with the scents of the villages and animals, and she could tell that their scents were becoming fainter and fainter as they progressed.

"Um… where are we going?" Wendy asked, now a little nervous.

"You'll see." Yang said, her voice sounding a calmer and…sadder than before.

After a few more minutes of walking, the group eventually reached a Cliffside. At first glance, it seemed like it gave an amazing view. The sea seemed to glisten, the sky was clear and so on.

However, Kaze and Wendy were sharp enough to see the main focus of this particular area. Before them was a grave stone, with the same rose symbol that Ruby wore engraved into the surface. The name 'Summer Rose' was also engraved onto the surface.

Ruby came right up to the gravestone and went onto her knees, joining her hands together.

"Hi mom." Ruby said. She did her best to sound positive, but her face couldn't hide the grief she felt.

Wendy, who also had her hands joined together, instinctively tightened her grip, closing her eyes shut tightly as she tried to hold back some on-coming tears. She could understand what Ruby was going through to a degree. When Master Makarov had passed on, it had been like a knife had been embedded into all the members of the guild. To them, he was more than just their master, he was like a father to them all.

The Dragonslayer soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see that it was Kaze. He wasn't looking in her direction, but she knew that he was trying to comfort her. She didn't say anything, but instead she placed a hand over his as she looked over at Ruby.

Kaze narrowed his eyes as he focused his attention on the gravestone. " _Summer Rose… why does that name sound… familiar?_ " he thought.

"I hope you're doing okay up there." Ruby continued, pointing upwards. "A lot's going on down here. Yesterday, me and Yang had to stop a robbery in a clothes store. I know, it sounds scary, but, you know, nothing we couldn't handle."

She then looked over at the Sky mages. "But, we couldn't really have done it without our new friends. We met them yesterday as well. There's supper nice." She then motioned for her friends to walk over. "Would you guys like to meet her?"

Wendy gave her a small smile and waked over, while Kaze followed closely behind. They both were on either side of Ruby, Wendy was down on both her knees, while Kaze rested on one knee.

"Mom, meet Wendy and Kaze." Ruby said to her mother, motioning towards the mages respectively.

Wendy bowed towards the stone before speaking. "Hello, Mrs. Rose. It's nice to meet you. If I may say, your daughter's been pretty helpful to us. She's really kind, and… uh… sorry." She said. "I guess I'm not used to speaking like this."

Ruby smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's fine." She said to Wendy.

Kaze, still irked by the familiarity of the name, had chosen to stay silent a little longer. He eventually decided to speak.

"Mrs. Rose. I know… we only just met, but…" he was hesitant to say what he was thinking. But after a deep breath, he said the words. "I want to say thank you."

"Huh?" Ruby and Wendy said simultaneously.

"Thank you for being an inspiration. She told us a little about you, about how you were her inspiration to be a Huntress, and how you worked hard to keep the world safe. Quite frankly, there aren't that many people in the world who are so selfless, but you're an example of how there's always a strong light that shines within the darkness, no matter how far you've gone in."

He looked over to Ruby. "Seeing how Ruby turned out, it's gratifying to see that that light can be brought out in others. How there is always hope." He turned back to the grave and lowered his head. "One again… thank you. Thank you for proving that goodness can shine through."

Kaze raised his head and looked back at the girls. Wendy gave him a smile small, with a look a pride and amazement at Kaze's deepness and honesty. Ruby, on the other hand, had a few tears running down her face. At first, Kaze was afraid that he offended her, but was proven wrong when the red-cloaked reaper instantly pulled him into a hug.

"Wha-" he said.

"Thank you, Kaze. Thank you for those nice words." Ruby said to him.

Yang chose not to say anything. Truth be told, she never found herself able to talk to her. After she found out that Summer wasn't her mother and that her mother was somewhere out in Remnant, she found it difficult to speak to Summer. However, whenever she was here, she gave Summer her best wishes, wherever she may be.

Ruby released her grip on Kaze and got back onto her feet. She offered Wendy a helping hand up, to which she gratefully accepted. Kaze got up on his feet no problem, before looking back at the gravestone and giving a respective bow.

"Well, we gotta go. See you later, Mom." Ruby said as she walked away from the grave. Wendy bowed as well before following Ruby, while Kaze stayed for a few seconds longer before following the two.

" _Why does that name… ah, forget it. I'll my head in if I keep thinking about it._ " Kaze thought.

Yang put her hands behind her head and looked at the trio while she asked "So, where else should we bring you guys?"

Ruby pondered on Yang's question as she continued to walk. "Hmm… that's a good question. We brought them all around the Island, introduced them to everyone… I don't think there's anything else to do." Ruby said.

"Fair enough." Kaze said. "What we saw was pretty cool. Thanks for that."

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you guys have an amazing ho-" Wendy stopped walking abruptly, her eyes seeming to widen.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh… are you okay, blue?"

"Blue?" Ruby asked.

"Her hair." Yang explained, pointing to her own head of hair for emphasis.

Without giving any warning, Wendy zoomed past the group, causing Ruby to spin uncontrollably, Yang to fall back and Kaze to hold is arms up to his face to block the dust headed for his face. he lowered his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Wendy?" he said out loud.

Yang got back onto her feet and stopped Ruby from spinning, even though the young reaper's eyes were still spinning. "What's wrong with her!?" Yang asked, now disgruntled at having been knocked over.

Ruby's eyes snapped back to normal. The cause, her nose picked up on an unpleasant… and unsettling scent.

"Uh, guys?" she asked, catching Kaze and Yang's attention. "I think I smell smoke."

…..

"I can't BELIEVE this is happening!"

The day had turned from a quiet, pleasant day to one of fear and violence. Nearly everyone on the Island were trying to evade the members of the White Fang that were pointing their weapons at them. Some of the houses had been damaged, riddled with bullet holes or catching fire caused by the violence.

However, there were some people who were taking the fight to them, doing their best to stop the White Fang from causing more trouble than they already caused. One of them being Taiyang, who was furious at not being able to tend to his garden.

Two White Fang soldiers appeared behind him, readying their assault rifles. Before they could even get the chance, however, Taiyang dashed up to them, landing strong punches to their stomachs, knocking the air out of them. The Huntsman took the opportunity to spin and kick the weapons out of their hands in a single motion.

To finish them off, Taiyang jumped, soaring between them, and spun himself him around once more, landing a foot in the face of one of the soldier's head, while the other smashed the other's face. Both soldiers were knocked out in an instant.

Landing on his feet, Taiyang slammed his knuckles together, a confident smile on his face. "Guess the extra exercise wouldn't hurt."

* _CLICK CLICK_ *

Taiyang's eyes widened and spun around to the source of the noise, only to come face to face with at least a dozen assault rifles pointed at him, along with explosive dust cartridges loaded into them.

"…Oooooh." The Huntsman said while a sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

"Not feeling very confident now, are you?"

Taiyang's attention was them brought over to the sight of a man with canine ears, a White Fang uniform, and a cruel-looking expression on his face. The Huntsman's expression turned to one of steel upon seeing him. While a calm and laid-back person by nature, he can quickly turn to stone when a threat to his home and family was present.

"Who are you? Why are the White Fang attacking Patch?" Tai asked.

"You truly wish to know?" the Dog Faunus asked. He pulled out is scroll, tapped a few buttons and directed the screen at Taiyang, showing that it had the faces of the two friends Yang and Ruby had made. "We are here to capture these two individuals. Hand them over and the violence will cease."

Taiyang wasn't sure about who he was talking about first. Then he remembered the two friends that Ruby and Yang made the other day. Upon realizing this, he glared at the canine Faunus. "Why do you want them?" Tai asked, afraid of what they might do to the teens.

Jerome gave a smug, dark smile before answering. "We plan to make an example out of them. The humans have too much power already. As such, we will prove what will happen when the humans try to rise high above us like this."

At that, Taiyang was tightening his fists, angered by what he had heard. He knew how much the Faunus have been struggling, and was fed up with it himself. If he could, he would try to bring an end to it all peacefully. The White Fang's method was only furthering the divide between the two races, giving the humans reason to hate.

Nevertheless, he was not going to give up the teens that helped his daughters.

"Not… gonna… happen." Taiyang stated with conviction.

Jerome shook his head with disappointment. "Such stubbornness… very well." With that, he clicked his fingers, ordering the soldiers to open fire. Taiyang wasn't sure if his aura could hold up against all this firepower at once.

Luckily, he wouldn't have to.

" **SKY DRAGON ROAR!** "

A powerful blast of wind fired over Taiyang's head, impacting with the soldiers that were about to shoot him. As it did, the soldiers were sent flying up into the air, some of them spinning as they did, all of them landing in a heap, to confused or disoriented to get back up.

Jerome widened his eyes as he saw them all, quite literally, blown away. "W-What! How did th-"

" **SKY DRAGON IRON FIST!** "

Jerome turned back to see a girl flying towards him, one with a fist enveloped in enough wind to make it visible. The last thing he saw before he lost his consciousness was said engulfed fist being thrusted directly into his face. He was sent flying all the way over to the ocean, where he floated helplessly on the surface.

Taiyang looked over at Wendy, amazed at the power she just displayed. "Whoa! That was awesome!" he said with a large grin on his face.

Wendy looked over to him, now suddenly blushing and nervously blushing at his comment. To this day, she still had some difficulty accepting praise. "Uh… thank you, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Wendy!"

Wendy and Taiyang looked to their side to see Yang, Ruby and Kaze jogging up to them. Yang and Kaze seemed to be more out of breath than Ruby, who looked like she hadn't been running like heck.

"Why… the heck didn't… you tell us… there was trouble?" Yang asked in between her huffing and puffing.

"I… guess I just reacted after I smelled the smoke." Wendy answered, now a little embarrassed.

Kaze turned and saw that several more White Fang troops were making their way up towards the group. His eyes starting to glow, the Demonslayer allowed himself a small smile.

"No time for chit-chat, we've got more punks incoming." He said.

On cue, Yang readied her Ember Cecelia, Ruby unfolded the Crescent Rose, while Wendy summoned more wind around her fists. The young reaper looked over to her father.

"Dad, can you help get everyone to safety?" she asked.

In response, Taiyang smiled and gave Ruby a thumbs up. "No problem. Show them what you've all got."

Kaze slammed his fists together. As he did, he took on the form he took when he revealed his power to Wendy and Sherria. Black forearms, silver hair and his demonic eyes. Seeing how far these guys were willing to go, Kaze decided there was no reason to hold back.

" **Gladly.** " He said, an echo in his voice, before dashing over to the troops.

"WHOA, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby yelled, surprised by Kaze's sudden transformation, before jumping into the battle herself.

The troops saw them coming. Instead of firearms, this time, they all carried melee weapons, from swords to knives and battle axes even. Raising their weapons, they all charged, ready to slice down anyone in their path.

Kaze charged up a sphere of wind in his hand, quickly enveloping his hand in it altogether.

" **SKY DEMON DARK CLAW!** "

The wind molded itself into the shape of a large, intimidating claw, to which Kaze used to swipe at the troops. They were all sent up into the air, allowing Ruby to use her speed to dash up to the soaring White Fang troops and skilfully slash at each of them, thankfully not actually damaging them since they also seemed to have unlocked their aura, but enough to finish them off. They all landed back on the ground, semi-conscious and unable to fight.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Yang worked on dealing with their share of the White Fang troops. However, unlike Kaze, Wendy started off with the support element of her magic.

" **IIE VERNIER!** "

Upon casting the spell, Wendy was coated with a green sphere of light, while Yang'd aura began to glow more brightly than before.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yang asked.

"I used my Ma-Semblance to increase our speed. We need to finish this as soon as possible." Wendy explained, soon zooming towards her opponents, swiftly taking down a number of them by the second.

Yang then grinned, slamming her fists together. "Oh, that looks like so much fun!" she exclaimed. With that, she ran towards the soldiers, using her new-found speed with remarkable proficiency. Soon, the Sky Maiden and the Little Dragon were able to defeat their share of the forces.

"Oh man, that was awesome." Yang remarked. "Got any more tricks, Wendy?"

Wendy shrugged. "If the need arises, I'll show you."

"Yeesh, when did you become a killjoy?" Yang asked with a deadpanned expression, which only made Wendy giggle.

"End of the line, kids."

Before either two could respond to the new voice, they suddenly felt a sharp pain surge through their bodies. Following was them losing all feeling in their limbs, causing them to collapse to the ground. Despite being paralyzed, the two were still well conscious and sharp. They tried their best to move, only to come up short.

"What's… going on?" Yang asked, her eyes suddenly turning red.

"That would be me."

The girls' view caught the sight of a man, whose appearance was shadowed by the light of the sun behind him. As he got closer, the girls saw that he was a Snake Faunus, wearing the White Fang uniform aside from the Helmet.

"Don't worry." He said, a mournful tone in his voice. "The venom I hit you with won't kill you. I just used enough to stop you from moving. Though I gotta say, I thought you'd be unconscious."

"What the hell… do you want?" Yang asked angrily, although struggling as the venom coursed through her system.

The man's expression became more solemn before speaking. "Me? … If anything… I wish to be free of this conflict." He was silent for a moment, before pulling out a dark green whip. "But… I have no choice in the matter." With that, he reached his free hand out at Wendy, intending to take her prisoner.

" **SKY DEMON ZEROTH-** "

The Snake Faunus heard the echoing voice, turning around to see a demonic-looking boy sliding up to him, with two transparent short shorts in hand. Kaze slashed the blades through the air as he seemed to phase through him. Kaze stopped a few feet away from him, slamming the blades on the ground, seeming to trigger the dealt damage onto his opponent, a light in the shape of an 'X' formed over the Faunus' chest before collapsing to the ground in pain.

" **DUAL SWORD!** "

The wind blades faded away. As they did, Kaze began to revert to his regular form. While the demonic power he receives from that form was tempting and… admittedly, tons of fun, it wasn't the best idea to use it too often or for too long. His reverting back was followed by Kaze turning to see how Wendy and Yang were doing.

"You guys okay?" he asked them.

"N-No." Wendy said. "That guy shot us… with some kind of venom. We can't move."

Kaze nodded in understanding. He jogged over to the downed girls, kneeling over them and joined his hands together. His hands soon started to glow as he held one over each of his friends.

" **Convaluisset.** "

In an instant, Yang and Wendy were covered with sliver auras. After a few seconds, the light faded. Yang was surprised when she instantly felt back to normal. She sat up, flexing her fingers and checked over to see if everything was alright. She looked over at Kaze with a dumbfounded expression.

"Whoa… just…. Whoa…"

Kaze rubbed the back of his head as he answered. "Just one of the many tricks up my sleeve."

Wendy was about to say something when the three of them heard the sound of someone chuckling. Kaze swiftly turned to see a young man with red hair and bull horns, as well as an odd-looking mask covering the top half of his face. He was holding a katana that was sheathed, to which he was pointing the butt of said sheath directly at the Snake Faunus' face.

"You failed me." The Bull Faunus said.

The downed soldier looked up at the masked Faunus. As he did, he gave Taurus as blade-like smile, allowing himself a small chuckle. "Good… no one really got hurt by me, then."

"…" The masked Faunus didn't say anything. Instead, he unsheathed his weapon, causing the end of the sheath to alter in shape, seeming ore like a firearm. "I have no use for failures."

"Oh no you don't!"

Kaze leapt into action. He didn't like how the fallen soldier had tried to harm his friends, but, despite being well-versed in the ways of demonic power, he had not allowed the darker aspect of his power to overrule him. As such, he wasn't going to stand by as the masked Faunus was about to pull the trigger on someone.

" **Sky Demon** **Howling Fang!** "

Kaze soared through the air like a spear as he aimed for the Bull Faunus. Said target saw Kaze coming, quickly bringing his weapon up in defense. Kaze's attack struck the side of the sword. Much to the Demonslayer's surprise, the blade didn't move an inch. What was even more peculiar was that Kaze's new opponent's aura began to intensify.

" _What!? That attack should've sent him flying! How was he able to block that!?_ " Kaze thought.

Now irritated, Kaze made a move that was quite reckless. As his feet was still on the flat side of the blade, Kaze leaned forward and grabbed the blade in a reverse grip. Kaze then generated some wind beneath his foot, pointing behind him as he wanted to make sure he went forward.

He then shot off the built-up wind, blasting forward as he used head to bash into the masked Faunus' chest. The attack sent him off his feet and rolling to the ground, causing him to drop his weapon. Kaze, on the other land, spun in the air for a bit before landing on his feet in a crouched position. He widened his eyes when he saw that the Faunus' aura didn't intensify that time.

"… I see…" Kaze said, rubbing his chin and eyed the katana with a mischievous grin. " _It looks like the guy can build up power if he blocks with his sword, maybe the same amount as I put into my attack. But if I hit_ him _, the effect's null and void._ " He thought, figuring out the man's power.

" _Must be another one of those Semblance things… pretty cool, though._ "

Kaze didn't have much more time to think, as the masked opponent jumped up from the ground and swiftly reclaimed his sword, followed by him rushing towards Kaze for a killing blow.

Kaze saw the blade coming and backed away, not keen on being sliced by the red blade. Unfortunately, trying to dodge the attacks was more difficult for Kaze this time around. One key factor of evasion was looking at your opponent's eyes, as they showed where they were looking at, or in other terms, where they planned to hit. While normally useful, Kaze couldn't use that trick now since the mask covered his eyes.

Then again, it also made things a little more interesting.

"You're an awesome fighter!" Kaze said, now less concerned about how he could be hacked to pieces by this man. "What's your name?"

The Faunus pulled his weapon back and kicked at Kaze, only for the Demonslayer to block the kick and push the leg away. Taurus used the momentum to spin around and land an elbow to Kaze's gut, distracting him long enough for the White Fang general to bring up his sheath and struck Kaze in the chin with the open part. The final blow was when the bottom of the sheath formed into its firearm form; the gun went off and the force of the shot sent Kaze flying back.

Said Demonslayer flipped mid-air, allowing himself to land on his feet. He looked back at his opponent with a small grin. "Nice one. Any more tricks?"

As of now, Taurus was becoming frustrated with this individual. One moment, he was intent on defeating him so as to prevent him from killing someone. Now, however, this boy was acting like Taurus was giving him some sort of combat display.

"… You're an eyesore…" Taurus said to him.

"Kaze!"

The Demonslayer turned to where he heard his name called, and was happy to see all the girls running up to him, all looking ready for another fight.

"Still up for some punching then, huh?" he asked them.

"Nuh-uh, my baby's gonna take these guys on." Ruby said, referring to the Crescent Rose.

Kaze let out a small chuckle. "Fair enough." He said before turning his attention back to the Bull Faunus. "Let's show him what we can do."

The girls nodded in agreement. As they were about to move, however, Taurus raised up a hand, causing the group to look up at him in confusion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, his tone ice cold.

Yang stretched her muscles as she spoke. "What? You mean kicking your… butt?" she amended, not wanting Ruby to hear any curse words. "It's not like we're going to listen to you, anyway."

Taurus let out an exasperated sigh at the blond brawler. "That may be… but would you stop for them?"

The group was confused by what Taurus was talking about. However, their questions were answered by the sound a high-pitched scream. They turned to see a group of White Fang soldiers, all of them armed to the teeth, standing over two people.

Seeing them, Ruby gasped, seeing the middle aged man and his daughter. "Michael! Sara!" she exclaimed. She took a step forward, which prompted the soldiers to aim their weapons at the hostages, causing Ruby to stop.

Kaze looked back at Taurus with a disgruntled look. "Oh, come on, that is SO unfair!" he exclaimed.

Taurus paid no heed to Kaze'c comment. Instead, he turned his gaze towards the hostages. As he did, he said "Surrender now, and they won't be harmed."

Kaze only grinned. Hiding a hand behind his back, he started to generate some wind, planning on creating a blast of wind to blow away the soldiers holding the two hostages. He knew that it was a split-second opportunity, seeing how ready those troops looked to kill the father and daughter, but it was a risk he needed to take right now. All he needed to do was distract the red-haired swordsman before them.

"I might… consider it. But before I do, it'd be nice to know why you'd go this far to attack this place." Kaze said.

"I fail to see the point in telling you anything." Taurus said.

Kaze shrugged his shoulders. "Professional curtesy?" he suggested.

The Bull Faunus was silent for a moment. He then formed a small grin on his face before deciding to speak. "Long story short… we want you, and the blue-haired girl." He answered.

Ruby raided an eyebrow at this. "What? Why do you want them?" she asked.

Keeping his focus on Kaze, he continued. "One of my agents saw the both of you. The power you displayed was beyond that of any Semblance I have ever seen. And because of that, you both are a danger to the White Fang." He twirled the sword a couple of times in his hand. "As such, you are to be executed."

"…" After hearing this, Kaze's grin slowly fell, instead his face was a mask of stone, upset by what he had heard just now.

Wendy looked over at Kaze, seeing the look on his face. After hearing what the swordsman said, she herself was shocked, but she most mostly guilt-ridden. These people had come over to patch and had hurt so many people, simply because they were looking for her and Kaze. She cursed inwardly at herself, thinking that it would've been better had they never came here with Ruby and Yang.

"SHUT UP, YOU MEANIE!"

Kaze and Wendy were both brought out of their thoughts by the sound of someone shouting. It didn't take long for them to see that it was Ruby who broke the silence, her scythe folded into its firearm mode, pointed directly at the swordsman.

"Its bad enough that you attack my home… even worse when you threaten to kill people… but I will not stand here, and let you take away my friends." Ruby said, a look of anger showing on her face.

"… I see you have a fire inside of you, girl." Taurus stated. He dragged one foot behind him and re-sheathed his sword. However, he didn't release his grip on the handle. He tightened his grip on the handle, and a he did, every part on him that was red, his hair, on this clothes or the markings on his mask, began to glow. "Let's see if it saves you."

Reacting instantly, Kaze spun around and slashed at the soldiers holding Michael and Sara, the wind he generated in his hand forming into a blade of air that struck all the soldiers at once, knocking them out cold. He swiftly turned back towards the swordsman. As he did, time seemed to slow as the bull Faunus unsheathed his sword, a glowing, red energy emitting from the blade. Having a feeling as to what was going to happen, Kaze stepped out in front of the group, crossing his arms over him in defense.

"It is the end for you."

The sky seemed to turn red, the moon was present for all to see, and a wave of energy shot towards the group.

…

Taiyang had gathered all the villagers and brought them to the clearing that Ruby and Yang showed Kaze and Wendy. They all looked worried or frightened, and no once could blame them. Their home had been attacked, out of the blue, by one of the most feared groups in Remnant. They were so panicked that it was a miracle that Taiyang was able to get them to go with him.

The Huntsman sat down on a nearby log and sighed from exhaustion. He was finding it difficult to relax at the moment. He was worried about Ruby and Yang. Granted, he knew that the girls could take care of themselves, but he couldn't help it. They are his daughters after all, even the thought of them getting hurt would have him panicking on the inside.

Although… now wasn't the time to be panicking.

"I hope you guys are alright…" Taiyang muttered to himself and he rubbed his face. he rose his face from this hand after he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked and saw that it was one of the villagers, offering him an apple. Not wanting to seem rude, he accepted the apple with a nod and a smile on his face. He was about to take a bite when the sound of someone screaming. He turned and saw that it was a woman looking around the clearing in a panicked state. Taiyang was pretty sure that it was Angela, Michael' wife.

"MICHAEL! SARA! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!" the poor woman was beginning to tear up from the level of dread running through her.

Taiyang rushed up to her and tried to calm her down. It was difficult, as she was so concerned for her family that when Taiyang approached her, she grabbed onto his shirt and begged for him to tell her where they were. Taiyang didn't do anything yet, instead deciding to let the woman vent it all out. After a couple of minutes, she didn't have anything left in the tank and collapsed, still crying.

Taiyang knelt beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the Huntsman, who had a confident smile on his face. "Angela, don't worry. Michael's super tough, and he won't anything happen to Sara." He said. he gave the woman a thumbs up. "C'mon, have a little faith."

A loud slash could be heard travelling through the air all of a sudden, followed by an explosion and the sound of someone screaming. This caused the villagers to freeze with terror. Angela turned towards the source of the sound, now even more afraid than before. Taiyang stayed calm, but he had a slight look of worry on his face.

"C'mon guys." He said, clenching his fists as he did. "You got this." Despite the blood-curling scream, he hadn't lost hope in the teens.

….

There was nothing left but black smoke where the four teenagers had once stood. Taurus had activated his Semblance, 'Moonslice', allowing him to slash at a target with all the strength and force that had been dealt to his blade. In a futile attempt to stop him, the boy had been foolish enough to step in front of the group and tried to block the attack. He summoned a strong wind which he tried to use as a shield; though surprisingly, when the slashing attack collided with the winds, it created an explosion that sent the boy flying back, along with his friends.

The light created from the explosion had momentarily blinded Taurus, so he wasn't able to see what had happened to the group. But, after he regained his vision, he saw a massive cloud of smoke where the group had been before. Slashing the air, he was able to blow away the winds, revealing that, in their place, was a crater.

"…" Taurus didn't say anything. Instead, he sheathed his blade and pulled out his scroll. He held it up to his hear before speaking. "We're done here. Return to the ships and get out of here." He said before hanging up.

Taurus walked around the crater, curious if whether or not the group actually survived. He was brought out of his thoughts, however, when he heard someone moaning in pain. He turned his head to see the sight of the man and the girl he had the soldiers hold at gun point. The father was a few feet away, unconscious but seemingly alive, while the girl seemed to be a bit dazed.

Taurus walked up to the girl. He kicked her in the stomach, knocking her out of her daze. Sara gasped in pain and turned her head up to see the person who kicked her only to pale as she recognized the swordsman in question.

"… Why… why did you do this?" she asked, her voice quivering from fear and sadness.

"We do whatever it takes to accomplish our goal." Taurus answered. He moved the tip of the blade to the girl's neck. "At least you will be freed from this turmoil."

" **SKY DEMON RAGE!** "

Taurus turned his head to where he heard the shouting, only to come face to face with a min-tornado that was headed his way. He attempted to move, but the wind got to him first, causing him to fly back. As he was headed back towards the ground, he flipped around and landed safely on his feet. He looked back up to see, much to his surprise, the teens he thought he took care of.

All four of them looked ready for a fight. Kaze, who's eyes were glowing, gave Taurus a blade-like smile. "Nice try, but we're not that easy to kill."

Ruby pointed the sniper attachment of her scythe at Taurus. "Time for you to surrender." She said, this time with a look of smug glee.

Taurus was surprised by the fact that they were all still standing. No one had been able to survive the attack before. It was both infuriating… but astonishing. The Bull Faunus couldn't help but grin back.

"What is your name, again?" Taurus asked.

Kaze raised an eyebrow at this. "Me? Uh… 'Kaze', well… yeah, Kaze."

Taurus sheathed his sword before speaking. "My name is Adam Taurus. Acting leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang."

Kaze covered his fist with wind. "Well, I've got news for you, you White Fang dudes are about to be one branch short."

"Not today, I'm afraid." Taurus said. He then looked over behind Kaze. "Jerome, we're leaving."

At that, the whole group were initially surprised. They turned to see the canine Faunus carrying Patterson across his shoulder, with a grey cylinder in his free hand.

"So long, kiddies." He said. He looked over at the Sky mages before saying "We'll deal with the blight later." He said with a bitter tone, aimed at the Sky mages. With that, he threw the cylinder to the ground, causing it to crack open and release a thick grey smokescreen that blinded the teens momentarily. After a small fit of coughing, Wendy used her magic to blow away the smoke, upon which revealed that the White Fang members had escaped.

"Gah! Where did they go!?" Ruby said, speeding around the group as she held her hand over her eyes like a visor, hoping to see where the enemies had gone.

"Quick! Wendy, you're nose!" Kaze quickly said.

Wendy nodded in response and immediately tried to pick up oj the scent. But, as she did, her eyes were suddenly wide, and she was coughing heavily. Worried, Ruby and Yang rushed up to her and put their hands on her shoulders.

"I'm… I'm okay." Wendy reassured them. "That smoke bomb didn't smell nice, though."

"What!?" Kaze exclaimed. "Aw man… wait!" he quickly turned around, only to see the White Fang boats moving surprisingly quickly away from the shore. Not wanting them to get away, Kaze ran towards the beach.

"No way am I letting those punks ge… uuughh…" Kaze suddenly felt all the energy within him drain in an instant. He collapsed onto one knee, a sweat starting to build up on his forehead. As he tried to get back up, he heard the sound of someone laughing. Kaze, feeling like he was about to get sick, looked up to see where the laughing was coming from.

He was sure that he may have been hallucinating, as his vision caught the sight of… some sort of creature. It looked like a mass of swirling, green and black light. It had the outline of a human male, but there seemed to be spikes… maybe horns, sprouting from the top of his head. The being's fingertips looked pointed, like claws.

" **Foolishness, child…** " the being started. Its voice was cold, void, as well as having the kind of slithering tone one would expect from a snake. " **Attempting to attack an entire fleet of armed soldiers after using so much power already. An act I cannot allow.** "

Kaze, while his vision had blurred slightly, held his gaze at the creature. "An act you… you weakened me, didn't you?" he asked, to which the creature nodded its head. "Well then put me back to normal you son of a-"

Kaze didn't get to finish what he was saying, as the being appeared right before Kaze and latched onto his throat with one of his hands. As Kaze struggled to breathe, the being spoke on. " **I will not allow you to fight when you are already weakened. Don't pretend the Faunus' attack didn't weaken you. You and I share the same body now, and I will not fall with you due to foolish undertakings.** "

At this, Kaze's eyes widened, more so in confusion than shock, but both emotions were strongly present. The creature released its grip on Kaze, allowing him to get some air back into his system. After getting his breathing back under control, he looked back up at the creature.

"What are you talking about?" Kaze demanded, bewildered by the being's words.

IT simply chuckled in response to Kaze's question, which greatly irked the Demonslayer. " **Of course… my apologies. You wouldn't remember now, would you? Simply put, the power you wield belongs to me. In exchange, you would act as my host. Sadly, your mind wasn't quite prepared for the task of us bonding. This lead to your memories being supressed.** "

Kaze curling his hands into fists as his eyes hardened with anger. "You… you're the reason I lost my memories?" he asked.

The being shook his head. " **No. It was merely a side-effect. One of which came from your desire to gain power.** "

Kaze was about to ask more when he heard Yang calling his name. He looked back and saw Yang on the brow of a hill. Wanting to know more, Kaze turned back to face the being, only to see empty space where it previously resided.

Yang jogged up to him and looked at him with a look of worry. "Man, Kaze, are you okay? You look beat."

"…" Images of the being that stood before Kaze momentarily appeared before his eyes. After a few seconds, he shook his head and answered Yang's question. "Uh, yeah. I guess that Taurus guy's attack took more out of me than I thought."

Kaze tried to get back onto his feet, only to collapse back down to the ground. Yang, however, caught him and supported him. After giving her a nod of theanks, he looked over towards the beach, and saw that the ships were gone.

"They got away." He said, a hint of anger present in his voice.

"Guess they got some fast ships." Yang said. She looked back at Kaze and grinned. "But hey, we kept all the villagers safe, plus we got to pummel a few White Fang dudes." She said, triying to reassure him.

At that, Kaze smiled, knowing that they were at least able to do that. his head suddenly pooped up, remembering Wendy and Ruby. "Yang, are Wendy and Ruby-"

"There fine." Yang said. "They went to find the villagers to bring them back." The Blond Brawler turned her head and scanned the village, suddenly feeling a little down after seeing the damage done to everyone's homes.

Quickly catching on, Kaze grinned and chuckled slightly. "Don't worry. What's broke, we'll fix." He said.

Yang looked back at Kaze. "Thanks, man." She said. With that, the two made their way to catch up with their friends. As they walked, however, Yang had one more thing to say.

"You know… seeing how you fought back there…" she eyed Kaze with a wicked smile on her face. "How about we go a round some time?"

Quickly catching onto her offer for a fight, Kaze immediately grimaced. Having seen how she could fight, Kaze thought it risky to go toe to toe with the Little Dragon.

" _Suddenly, clothes shopping seems a lot more appealing._ "

…

"Any luck, Levy?"

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all standing around Levy, each of them holding several scrolls of blank paper and pens. Levy was at her desk, working hard to try and create the spell to locate Wendy and Kaze.

After Natsu told the group anout his theory of them being in another world, Levy remembered a complicated spell that allowed the user to travel anywhere they wished, even being able to create gateways similar to the Anima that captured them many years ago. If she was able to do it right, she may be able to find them.

"Any luck, Levy?" Happy asked, now floating right beside her.

Levy shook he head. "Not yet. Can I get some more paper?"

Natsu plopped a piece of paper beside her before asking "Is this spell going to work?"

Levy smiled confidently. "Heck yeah." She said. "When have I let you down before?"

"Need we remind you of the body swapping incident?" Happy pointed out.

At that, Levy blushed and laughed nervously. After a cursed job request had caused Natsu to swap bodies with Loki, Gray to swap with Lucy and for Erza to swap with Happy of all people, Levy had found a way to reverse the effect. Unfortunately, she wasn;t as accurate when counteracting the spell, and had caused all the members of the guild to swap bodies with each other. The next two weeks were hell trying to undo the damage.

Lucy used some of her paper to smack Happy across the back of his head. "Hey! She still helped everyone get back to normal in the end." She pointed out.

Natsu set his share of the equipment onto a free spot on Levy's table, crossing his arms as he tried to clear his mind. "Ugh, damn this is a pain in the ass." He stated.

"Well, we should've made sure they had the teleportation Lacrima with them before they left." Happy said.

"We can't change the past." Lucy pointed out. "But at least we can still do our bit to help them."

Levy suddenly stopped writing on the page she was on. She lifted her head away from the page as she examined a particular portion of the page. She brought her head back closer and narrowed her eyes on a particular point of text.

The other three observed what the Fairy Tail Solid-Script mage was doing.

"Uh… did she find something?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea." Lucy admitted.

"She looks like Natsu when he's trying to read the big-print version of some of the job flyers." Happy pointed out.

At that, Natsu looked at Happy with a look of comic anger. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU PUNK!" he roared.

"AAAAHH!" Happy yelled in fear as he flew around the room in fear. It was clear that the blue Exceed had forgotten his friend's incredible temper, as he was now being chased by said Dragonslayer.

Lucy was annoyed by their childish actions, having hoped that the two would've grown out it by now. "Would you guys cut it out!? Levy's trying to work, and we won't get anywhere with you two-"

"I GOT IT!"

At that, time seemed to freeze as Lucy suddenly turned her head towards Levy, whereas Natsu, who had grabbed onto his partner's tail, and Happy, who was just about to attack Natsu with a frying pan and a large Salmon, both had half their gazes focused on Levy.

The Solid-Script mage held the pile of pages she wrote on over her head, a look of triumph present on her faces.

"This is it guys." She said, her voice filled with awe and excitement. "We're going to get our friends back!"

 **Alright, ladies and gents, I'm going to stop here for the time being.**

 **I have to say, I was amazed with myself this time, this may be the longest chapter I've written for any story. Although, admittedly, it was the most difficult, as I kept varying from writer's block to having too many ideas to put down to page. Add that to the practice I have to do for my driving test, it's been pretty tough to try and get to my writing. Still, I managed to do it, so it ain't all bad.**

 **By the way, in case anyone asks, the being that stopped Kaze will be playing a larger role later on, and the only thing I'll say about it is that it won't be pleasant for the Demonslayer. And, finally, the closest thing to a spoiler I'm going to give you for the next chapter is that one of Fairy Tail's old enemies will be making an appearance.**

 **However, I won't say who yet. You'll have to wait for the next chapter, sorry.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, '** **Convaluisset' is latin for 'Recovery', which i thought would be a good spell for fixing stat-aliments.**

 **Right, that's all from me. If you liked this chapter, leave a review. If not, leave a review to say what you didn't like and suggest what I could improve on… just try not to flame, please.**

 **See you all later, have a nice day. ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, hope all's well with yourselves today. Hope you're having a grand summer. The weather in Ireland here is a bit mixed, as one would expect, though it's gotten a bit stranger. It's getting fairly warm, so much so that the plants are drying up real quick.**

 **There was an incident, a while ago, when a fire broke out on a beach, burning away the grass on the sand dunes. The flames got so big the beach had to be evacuated. Curracloe Beach to be exact, for anyone in Ireland reading this.**

 **T'was fairly scary stuff. Luckily, no one was hurt. Just thought that, with warm weather and how you never know what could happen, I would let you know. If it's fairly warm, wherever you are, be sure to mind yourself and be careful if you've got anything going on that requires heat or fire.**

 **Right, with all the serious stuff out of the way, let's see how things are going in Remnant and Earthland. Enjoy.**

"Got everything you need, Levy?"

The whole of the Fairy Tail guild were standing in the center of the guild hall, all of them watching as Levy was drawing a very, very, VERY large magic circle on the ground. The Solid-Script mage was so focused and determined to accomplish the task that no one dared mutter a word as she worked.

Although, some were a little concerned as she mumbled to herself as she spoke.

"Let's see, add this here, enhance the shading over on this symbol, a slight curve for this one… need to be more exact with this one…" she mumbled away.

" _Damn, she's on fire._ " Natsu noted, remembering how she was like this during the battle of Fairy Tail. A barrier had been set up that prevent both him and Levy's, now official, boyfriend, Gajeel, from participating, and Levy had been working on a way to dispel the barrier.

Natsu lifted his head. He swivelled it around for a bit, realising that Gajeel wasn't present. He leaned over towards Mirajane, the white-haired, blue-eyed Demon take-over mage of the guild. "Hey, do you know where Gajeel is?"

Mirajane smiled before answering. "He's looking after Elly. I think they're in the park." She answered.

Natsu nodded in response. Truth be told, he never imagined Gajeel being a dad. Knowing him, it was far too absurd. But, it happened, and he surprised everyone in the guild with how much of a knack he actually had for the job. It proved to be good for him as well, taking on the responsibility and trying to be a good example for the child.

… Of course, that still didn't stop him from trying to pummel Natsu when the Fire Dragonslayer tried to make an annoying joke about him.

Happy had flown over the crowd, carrying a large sack. He landed on a nearby table, placing the sack on the table before flying up beside Natsu.

"Any luck?" the Exceed asked.

"Not yet. Soon, I think." Natsu answered.

Gray, who had his arms folded as he looked at the circle, pondered on how the Sky Demonslayer was doing. The only other Demonslayer he had seen was his Father, the man who had been made of the Tartaros Guild against his will. HE couldn't help but wonder what the boy was capable of.

She shook his head briskly, trying to bring himself out of his thoughts. He then voiced the question everyone was asking themselves. "How's it going there, Lev? Any luck?"

Levy brought her head up, a confident smile on her face. "Yep. Almost done. All we need is a large pool of magic to activate the spell."

"How do we do that?" Happy asked, remembering that Kaze had used one of his enchantments to power the last magic circle.

"All we need to do is step inside the circle and let it absorb some of our magic. When it turns green, it means there's enough." She answered.

Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu stepped forward and entered the circle. After a few seconds, he could feel his magic being siphoned. It was only slight, but it was noticeable.

"Whoa… feels a little weird." He noted. "IT isn't taking much, though."

"It's designed to only take a little at a time, so as to not where out any mages." Levy answered. "That's why we'll need as many mages as possible to charge it up."

The moment she said that, all the members of Fairy Tail entered the circle, all of them wanting to get this thing ready as soon as possible. As they did, though, they all felt how slow the process was. Eventually, after half an hour (which seemed like an eternity to most of the members), the circle came to life, instantly glowing a bright shade of green.

"Alright! It worked!" one of the members said.

"Now we can go get Wendy and the kid back!" another commented.

Just before the members got too excited, they all heard the sound of someone coughing. They all froze in fear, recognizing the voice of Titania.

"Don't get excited yet." Erza said sternly. "As much as it would be nice for all of us to go and help them, it would be better if we brought a small team to where they are."

"And who's going to be on that team?" another member asked.

Erza looked around, trying to pick the best mages for the job. Before she could say anything, however, Carla flew from the crowd and landed in front of the Guild Master. "Please, let me go. I need to see for myself if Wendy is okay."

Erza nodded in understanding. "Very well." She responded. She looked at the rest of the guild members. "Anyone else want to volunteer?"

At that, the distinct sound of two fists colliding could be heard. All members turned to see their resident Fire Dragonslayer with a large, toothy grin.

"Do you need to ask?" Natsu said.

Happy jumped into the air with a raised paw. "Aye!" he said,beforew managing to give Natsu a high-five.

Gray stepped forward. "If hot-heads going, then so am I." he said.

Erza nodded in acknowledgement at the three. She then turned her head towards Lucy. "Lucy, you'll be joining us as well, won't you?"

At that, Lucy widened her eyes in disbelief. "HUH!? WHY ME!?"

Natsu wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in. "C'mon, the rest of the team is going. It wouldn't be the same without you." He said.

Lucy still wasn't keen… but if was to save Wendy, then she couldn't really say no. "Okay, I'll go."

"With that settled…" Erza started as she summoned a sword. "Said mages, as well as myself, will go find them." she looked over towards Mirajane. "Mira, can you handle things here while I'm gone?"

Mirajane nodded. "No problem. Good luck." She said positively.

With that, the members that weren't going stepped out from the circle. Before they could get started, however, Levy quickly pulled something from her pockets and handed it to Erza. The Titania recognised it as one of Wendy's hairbands.

"If you have something of Wendy's, it should make it easier to appear where she is." She said.

Happy, who had flown out of the circle momentarily, flew back in, carrying the same sack as before.

"What's in there, buddy?" Natsu asked.

Happy grinned. "More teleportation Lacrima. Enough for all of us, and for Wendy and Kaze. Also some spares in case we lose any for some reason." He answered.

Grey gave the Exceed a thumbs up. "Good thinking, Happy."

"Best to make sure that we don't lose them all the same." Erza pointed out, afraid that they could be used to make a gateway to their world.

Carla looked over towards Levy. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's get this thing going." Levy replied. She held her hands out and closed her eyes as she began to focus. As she did, the members within the circle thought about Wendy, hoping that she would be okay.

"Hold on, Wendy. We're on our way." Carla said out loud.

…..

" **CELERATIS!** "

Kaze had activated his speed enchantment. After doing so, he went around the different houses, toolbox in hand, as he went from house to house, repairing the damage that had been caused during the White Fang attack.

Wendy had offered to help, but Kaze said that he could handle it. Admittedly, Kaze actually proved to be quite adept with the tools, repairing the damage so well that it looked like it hadn't happened at all.

So, instead, Wendy did her part by fixing the flora that had been wrecked by the soldiers, from plants to trees, she used her healing magic to save the natural parts in the housing area.

Ruby and Yang helped their father with consoling the people of patch, who were more than a little shaken by what had happened. Ruby saw how happy Angela was after seeing her husband and daughter safe from harm. The reaper noted how Sara seemed… zoned out? She guessed that the experience may have been too much for her.

Ruby, now with both knees on the grass, curled her hands into fists as she thought back to the several faces of worry and sadness. She knew for most of her life that she wanted to prevent this from happening; and after this, two things happened to her.

The first was that she felt like she had failed. The first time that she was placed in a serious situation like this. She couldn't stop the bad guys, and now so many people had been brought to tears, something she knew shouldn't have to happen.

But the experience also increased her resolve. After today, she vowed to herself that she would never allow the White Fang… no, she wouldn't allow _anyone_ to traumatize people like this. She would fight the bad guys, and bring them to justice, the proper way, and save people from this hardship.

"You okay, Rubes?"

Ruby turned her head and saw her sister, holding a tray with two cups on it.

"Yeah, I guess… today was a lot to take in." Ruby answered.

Yang placed the tray on the ground and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her and gently pulling her in. Normally, this sort of action would annoy Ruby to high heaven. But, after today, she would let it slide.

Yang looked up at the sky as she spoke. "Yeah… who knew that something like that could happen to our little Island." She looked back at Ruby with a smirk. "Makes it a lot less boring though, huh?"

At that, Ruby giggled. Perhaps the only funny joke her sister had ever made, in her opinion.

After a few seconds of silence, Ruby decided to speak. "I wonder how Kaze and Wendy are doing?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

The sudden voice caused Ruby and Yang to jump. They turned, and soon calmed after seeing that it was Wendy, who now had a bashful look on her face.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"Nah, it's fine." Yang said. she patted the free space of grass beside her. "Want to join us?"

Wendy shook her head. "No thanks. I just came to tell you that Kaze's almost done with the repairs."

At that, Ruby and Wendy both widened their eyes in surprise.

"Already? Da-Wow, you guys work fast." Yang stated, amending her words since Ruby was right beside her.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't Kaze be tired by now?" she asked.

After asking that question, Wendy began to look a little more troubled. She started playing with a strand of her hair as she answered Ruby's question. "Uh… he should be… but won't stop for some reason. I think there's something on his mind."

At that, Ruby looked worried. She remembered what Taurus had said to them, about how the White Fang were after Kaze and Wendy. "Kaze… doesn't blame himself for what happened, does he?"

Wendy shook his head. "No, Kaze know's it was the White Fang to blame…" Wendy paused before she spoke of her suspicion. "I think it has something to do with his memories."

Yang and Ruby looked over at each other in confusion. They both looked at Wendy, who said she still wasn't a hundred percent sure either. Yang, deciding that they needed answers, stood up and stated that they should ask Kaze what was wrong. With their curiosity getting to them, Wendy and Ruby agreed. With that, they made their way back to the houses.

It took them a few minutes, but they eventually found Kaze, without his jacket, resting against the side one of the houses. He looked completely exhausted.

"Geez, man, you look like you ran a marathon through a sawdust storm." Yang said, noting how Kaze had sawdust in his hair and on his face.

Kaze grinned as he slowly wiped the sawdust from his face. Wendy sat down beside him and asked "Kaze… What's the matter? Why are you pushing yourself like this?"

Kaze was silent for a moment before nodding towards the houses he repaired. "Look at those houses… what do you see?"

Initially baffled by the question, the girls took a moment to try and answer. Before anyone could, however, Yang yelled "Nope, can't see anything other than they're fixed."

"Exactly." Kaze stated.

After he said that, Yang crossed her arms and looked at him accusingly. "This isn't just some stunt to show off how good you are with the tools, is it?"

Ignoring Yang, Kaze continued. "I know how to use tools, even though I can't remember using them before… I know, how to speak to people even though I can't remember where I learned how to… I know how to make coffee, even though I don't remember making it before…"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, great coffee." Yang said, now holding one of the mugs she brought with her when she went to find Ruby.

"Why can I do all that stuff, but still not know who I am, where I really come from, or how I knew how to fight, even after waking up with my amnesia." He closed his eyes as tightly as hecould as he placed a fist to his forehead. "Why can't I remember… I've been like this for a whole YEAR! Why can't I…" Kaze didn't continue. He was now too frustrated to speak.

The girls now had looks of sympathy and worry for their friend. They couldn't really understand what he was going through, but they could tell that this was starting to get to him.

"Why are you asking yourself this now?" Wendy inquired. "You didn't seem to mind before."

Kaze lowered his fist as he looked up at the group. Seeing no reason to hide it, he spoke. "Before I woke up this morning, I had some kind of dream. I was fighting this guy… it seemed so real… like a memory."

At that, Ruby zoomed up to Kaze, causing the Demonslayer to pull his head back at the sudden movement. Ruby, on the other hand, looked full of anticipation.

"Does this mean you're starting to get your memories back?" she asked enthusiastically.

At this, Kaze shook his head. "No. It looked to be from someone else's perspective. If it was one of my memories, I wouldn't be seeing myself."

"Ouch." Yang said. "So close."

"No kidding." Kaze replied. "But… the weird thing is, the guy I was fighting… he did look familiar. I just… I can't remember where."

At this, the sisters looked hopeful. "Awesome, we've got a lead… I think." Ruby said. She looked over to Yang. "Have we?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Better than nothing." She looked over towards Kaze. "What's the guy look like?"

Kaze closed his eyes and focused on the memory of the man in question. "… White, messy hair, middle aged… spectacles, black suit and… some kind of green scarf, thing…" Kaze opened his eyes and looked up at the girls. "He also had some kind of cane on him and… uh, Ruby? Yang?"

Kaze paused as the girls now looked at him with blank expressions. The Demonslayer was afraid that he may have said something to offend them. As he was about to say something, Ruby held up a hand, signalling him to stay silent.

"Hang on a sec." Ruby said. Immediately, she pulled out her scroll and began looking for something on the net. "Let's see, type, search… looking at results, oooh a new cookie recipe. GAH! Not now, have to stay focused!"

As Ruby mumbled away to herself, Wendy looked over at Yang, raising and eyebrow as to ask if she was okay. Yang nodded in response, giving her a thumbs up, signalling that she was okay.

"AHA! HERE WE GO!" Ruby yelled, causing everyone to jump.

The young reaper held her scroll in front of Kaze, allowing him to see the screen. "It this the guy you saw?"

Kaze looked at the screen, and his jaw practically dropped when he saw that the person on the screen was exactly identical to that he saw in the dream before.

"… That's the guy alright." He confirmed. He tilted to one side so that he could see Ruby. "Do you know who this guy is?"

"He's the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, the place Ruby and I are training to become Huntresses." Yang answered.

"His name's Professor Ozpin." Ruby continued.

At the mention of his name, Kaze suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. Unintentionally, he lurched forward, clutching his head as was finding it difficult to handle the pain.

"Kaze!" Wendy exclaimed. "Kaze, are you okay!?"

Kaze didn't answer at first, the only response the girls got being a few grunts of pain. After a few seconds, however, the grunts faded, replaced by slow breathing. Kaze lowered his hands and raised his head, seeing the worried looks on the girls' faces.

"Sorry to worry you all." Kaze said. "Guess the name triggered something."

Ruby lean towards him, a loo of curiosity on her face. "Any chance you got some new memories from that?"

At that, Kaze shook his head. "Nope. 'Fraid not."

Both Ruby and Yang slumped forward in defeat, while Wendy sighed at Kaze going through intense pain for nothing. However, Ruby pulled herself back up, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Well, we got something at least." She said. "Give me a sec, I'm going to see if I can contact him. Oh, just in case…" Ruby quickly switched her scroll into camera mode and took a picture of Kaze, so that the Headmaster would know who they wished for him to identify.

Unfortunately, the camera flash caused Kaze to go temporarily blind. "GAH! MY EYES!" he yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands. He lowered them soon after, asking "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Seemingly… no." Yang noted. She then turned and walked away, saying that she was going to refill on the coffee. Ruby jogged to another area to make a call, leaving Wendy and Kaze by themselves. The Sky Maiden had turned back to face Kaze. As she did, her eyes came across is sweat-drenched shirt. She blushed as she saw that it was revealing quite a bit of muscle hiding beneath. Her mind quickly went back to last night when she got the full view of his torso, only to make the girl blush more.

Kaze noticed Wendy's face going beetroot red and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Wendy? Are you okay?"

Hearing Kaze's voice, Wendy straightened herself up and looked directly at Kaze's face, trying her best to smile, only for her lips to wobble. "What? Oh, me? Oh, I'm, well, I'm okay, thank you for asking, heh heh…"

"…" Kaze wasn't sure what to make of Wendy's sudden behavior. Instead, he put it at the back of his head and said what was on his mind. "Look, Wendy. There's another reason I'm concerned about the memory loss now."

This flushed all embarrassing thoughts out of the girl's head, becoming a bit more serious now. "What is it?"

"When I was trying to chase the ships on the beach, all the energy in me was drained. It turned out to be some kind of creature, looked humanoid, but… it was made of some, green… freaky energy, I guess…" he started, the image of the creature sending chill up his spine. "It claimed… it claimed to be the source of my magic."

At that, Wendy's eyes widened with shock. "Seriously?" she asked, to which Kaze nodded. "… It sounds like… you think that you made a deal with a demon?"

Kaze nodded. "I think so. He said that my memory loss was a side effect…" Kaze paused for a few seconds as he curled his hands into fists. "He also said that it was my desire for power that lead me to gaining them. I just can't help but wonder… why would I want that power? What happened to me that made me desperate enough to make a deal with a demon…" he looked back at Wendy. "Or... was i someone willing to do anything for power?"

Kaze scrunched his eyes closed as he felt the anger building up within him again. The idea of being the very antithesis of who he was now was... troubling to him. What made him even more worried was, if that was the case... what was to stop him from becoming that person again?

It was soon quelled, however, when the Demonslayer felt something wrap around his neck. He was initially startled, but when he opened his eyes, he would both relieved, but still surprised, to see that it was Wendy.

"Kaze… don't ever think little of yourself like that." she said to him. "You could've been forced into a situation that had you do it, or you could've wanted the power to help people." She closed her eyes as she spoke on. "But still… I can tell that you're an honest and good person. Amnesia or not, you have a heart of gold. Don't ever forget that."

"…" Kaze was at a loss for words from Wendy's words. Still, he couldn't help but be grateful for them. he slowly lifted one of his hands and gently held onto one of Wendy's forearms. "… Thanks, Wendy."

After that, the two fell into silence, non-moving, just staying by each other's sides. The moment was broken, however, when the sound of sniggering could be heard. The two looked up and saw that it was none other than Yang Xiao Long, seeming to struggle with holding in her laughter.

"Oh… this will be _epic_!" she said, thinking about all the teasing she'll get to do.

Kaze slightly blushed, lowering his hand down to his thigh. Wendy, on the other hand, was now as red as a tomato, her eyes widened and her lips wobbling like no tomorrow. With common sense flung out the window, Wendy acted on instinct, rushing up towards Yang and coating her hand with air.

" **SKY DRAGON IRON FIST!** " she yelled, landing an uppercut to Yang's jaw and sending her flying through the air.

Seeing this, Kaze's jaw dropped in shock, looking back and forth between the Sky Maiden and the, now, flying Little Dragon.

"WENDY!" Kaze cried.

Realizing what she had done, the girl burst into apologetic tears. "I'M SORRY!"

…

Beacon Academy. One of the four prestigious educational facilities that trains young warriors to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. It was an interesting build, looking more like a large fortress or a small castle. Either way, it was a view to behold.

The highest point of the building was a lone tower. Within the top was the office of Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of the Academy. Currently, he was drinking a mug of Hot Cocoa as he was taking in the view of the evening sky. Admittedly, he was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with the semester break.

With all the students at home or wherever they decided to go, he was able to get all the extra paperwork he had been forced to put off, especially after the incident at the Vale docks. Two of his students had been found there soon after the attack by the police, the other two finding them after the police. The members found on the scene was Ruby Rose, and Blake Belladonna. He couldn't help but worry for the latter, who had a history with the group who had been stealing Dust from the docks that night.

The White Fang.

" _I hope Blake will not try to carry the burden by herself._ " Ozpin thought, knowing how stubborn the girl could be.

He was brought out of thoughts, however, when he heard his scroll buzzing. He took it out and, checked the number. Needless to say, he was surprised to see who it was.

"Caller ID, very useful when needed." He said to himself as he answered. "Good evening Miss Rose."

" _Hey Professor. Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something important._ " Ruby said on the other side of the line.

"No need to be sorry. I am always there for my students." he said. "Now, how can I help you?"

" _Well, we found this guy, his name's Kaze, well, actually it's just what we're calling him since he lost his memory. But, he had a flashback, well, more of a dream, but it's still a lead. Can I send you a picture of Kaze and see if you recognize him?_ "

"You may." Ozpin was now curious as to who this boy was.

" _Okay, give me a sec…_ "

It took Ruby a few seconds to send the photo in question. After she did, the professor checked the picture. A second later, the mug that the professor was holding slipped through his fingers, causing it to shatter upon hitting the ground.

Ruby heard the cup breaking and panicked slightly. " _Professor!? Professor, are you alright!?_ "

Regaining his composure, Ozpin coughed and answered. "My apologies, Miss Rose. I accidentally knocked my mug off of my desk. Nothing to fret over."

" _Oh… okay. Shame, it looked like a cool mug._ " Ozpin grinned at Ruby's honesty. " _So, do you know who he is?_ "

Ozpin didn't answer immediately, instead trying to decide if he should tell her what he knew. The last time he had seen this boy… He knew that this was going to open a number of old wounds.

"I can't say for sure, Miss Rose. Sadly, I can't remember all the faces I've met." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Miss Rose. You're on your home Island, correct? Make sure he stays there. I shall go and see him for myself tomorrow, just to make sure."

" _Really? Awesome! We're FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!_ " Ruby yelled in enjoyment, causing Ozpin to move the scroll away from his ear. " _Okay professor, see you tomo-_

" _ **SKY DRAGON IRON FIST!**_ "

Ozpin raised an eyebrow when he heard the new voice, followed by the sound of a powerful punch. Hearing this also, Ruby yelled in annoyance.

" _Oh man, what happened now!? Sorryprofessorgottagobye!_ " Ruby quickly said before hanging up.

Ozpin put the scroll back in his pocket. He picked up the shards of the broken cup and placed them on the table, followed with lying back in his chair as he tried to recover from the shock of seeing the boy in question. In all honesty, he never imagined being able to see that boy again.

"How can he be alive? I thought for sure that…" Ozpin was about to continue, but he stopped, shaking his head as he tried to regain his composure. He had already told the scythe-wielder that he would see the boy for himself.

He rested his elbows on the table, followed by resting his head on his hands. Needless to say, this was becoming a rather unusual experience. With a slight grin on his face, he wondered if fate had anything else in store for him.

Ozpin's head shot up when he heard a distinctive ding, seeing that it was the elevator door. It opened, revealing one of Beacon's best and sternest professors, Professor Goodwitch. She had blond hair that was tied into a bun, a white blouse, a long, purple cape, black pants, high-heeled boots and glasses. She had a riding crop attached to her belt, which when held by her could inspire more fear than an army of Grimm could create.

The woman also served as Ozpin's assistant when he needed help. However, since it was the semester break, Ozpin assumed that she would be a home relaxing. "Glynda? What brings you here?"

The professor adjuster her glasses before speaking. "I came here because…" she suddenly fell silent, which further increased Ozpin's surprise. "Yesterday, there was a report on the news about an attempted robbery. You heard about it, I assume?"

"I heard of it through the grapevine." Ozpin said with a smirk. "I was a bit too busy to read more into it at the time, though."

After hearing that, Glynda pulled out a larger scroll and searched for the news report in question. After she found it, she handed the scroll to Ozpin. He looked at the screen. On it, it showed the faces of the ones who stopped the thieves.

Recognizing the faces of Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, he grinned at how they were already doing their part to help people.

Then there was the face of a girl he didn't recognize. Long, blue hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She looked to be around eighteen.

And lastly, he saw the face of the boy Ruby was talking about. His expression darkened after seeing this. He looked up and saw Glynda, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Ozpin… is it him? … Is it really him?" she asked, her voice wavering as she suddenly felt overcome with emotion.

Seeing this, Ozpin stood up and motioned for her to sit. As she sat down, Ozpin tried his best to comfort the woman, still reeling from the sudden surprise of seeing this woman in particular showing emotion like this.

… Then again, he knew why she was such a stern person to begin with.

"I don't know if it's him, Glynda." Ozpin answered. "But, I am going to see for myself. He's currently on Patch, home of Mr. Xiao Long's daughters. I will see for myself." He said.

Regaining herself, the stern professor looked at Ozpin with the kind of hardened eyes that one could only expect from the woman herself. "I will come as well."

"…" Ozpin new that, as of now, he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Then again, she didn't want to bring her with him in case it was a mistake. It could cause more harm than good. Knowing that he won't be able to change her mind, he sighed in defeat.

"The Eight 'o' Clock Bullhead. See you tomorrow." Ozpin slowly made his way to the elevator. As he reached the door, instead of pressing any of the buttons, he looked over at Glynda one last time with a look of concern. "Promise me you won't get your hopes up."

And with that, Ozpin opened the elevator. He decided to leave Glynda by herself, allowing her time to process everything so far. As the doors closed, a single tear rolled down the cheek of the purple-caped Huntress. Years of bottled up and supressed emotion finally emerging to the surface.

" _Is it really him?_ " she thought as she stared out the window. " _Please let it be him._ "

….

"C'MOOON, KAZE! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"You can do it, Kaze! Don't give up!"

"Show it what you've got, wind-bag'"

It was early morning the next day. Presently, Ruby, Wendy and Yang, respectively, were all trying to cheer Kaze on as he seemed to be attempting the most difficult challenge since arriving at Remnant. One that the teens of the Xiao Long household could empathize with.

After a few more moments, Kaze eventually gave in, forced to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He stood up properly and looked back at the object of everyone's attention.

"Yikes. Why do they have to make the lids on these plastic jars so tight?" he asked.

For the past half hour, Kaze had tried to open a jar of pickles for Ruby, who, at first, was quite hungry and wanted them as a breakfast treat, but eventually became so engrossed in Kaze's attempt that she forgot her hunger and kept egging him on.

"Aw, you almost had it." Ruby said in disappointment. "Now I'm sad…" her stomach soon started to rumble. "And a little hungry."

Yang stepped forward and took the jar off of Kaze. "Alright, time to show how it's done." she said.

With that, she placed the jar on the table and took a few steps back. She then leapt forward and grasped the jar, hoping that the momentum would be enough to pry the lid off. However, instead, Yang was sent spinning around the jar in a continuous loop, before letting go and flying through the doorway into the sitting room. A distinct crashing noise could be heard from in there.

Kaze looked back and forth between the jar and the doorway Yang flew through, wondering if the laws of physics took a back seat in this world.

Seeing it as her turn, Ruby managed to pull out a ridiculously large wrench from her belt. "Alright, Mr. Jar, you've met your match." She said with steely determination. With that, she secured the wrench around the jar and tried to unscrew the lid. She was at it for five minutes before deciding to give up, clearly making no progress on her end.

"Uuuugh… need… pickles…" the young reaper moaned, suddenly walking towards a chair in a zombie-like fashion.

Wendy looked at her friends in concern, hoping to find a way to solve the problem. She didn't like that they were having so much hardship over this.

" _Oh… there has to be some way to get the lid off… think, Wendy. Think!_ " she thought as she placed a hand on her chin. She thought back to any previous experiences that might help in any way. When it comes to the Fairy Tail guild, plenty of unfortunate incidents tend to occur, and there would usually be a solution to try and solve it.

The Sky Maiden stayed silent for a moment longer as she pondered on what to do. Her silence was eventually broken when she gasped in realization, her eyes sparkling with joy. "I've got it!"

Wendy quickly took the jar and went over to the kitchen sink. She turned on the hot tap and, after waiting for the water to heat up, placed the lid of the jar under the flowing water. She continuously turned the jar to make sure that all of it would get hit with the water.

After a minute and a half, Wendy turned off the tap and held the jar up to her face.

"Okay… here we go." She gently placed her hand on the lid and tried to turn it. Surprisingly, the lid easily turned, followed by the lid popping right off the jar. Seeing her success, she smiled.

"Okay, who want's pickles?" she asked.

Her question led to a speeding blur of red zooming towards Wendy and bashing into her. Both Ruby and Wendy were on the ground, the former gently stroking the jar and singing happily to herself. She then looked over at Wendy.

"THANK YOU WENDY! YOU'RE THE BEST!" she exclaimed.

"Uuugh… no… problem…." Wendy managed to say, the sudden tackle causing Wendy to become disoriented.

Kaze had witnessed the whole thing. He smiled at how Wendy was able to come up with that. He also couldn't help but smirk when he saw Yang's reaction to how Wendy managed to successfully open the jar. Her jaw was to the floor and everything.

"Right!" Ruby said while holding up the jar. "Who want's pickles?"

"Yes please." Wendy said, who quickly recovered.

"Don't mind if I do." Yang answered.

"May as well, thanks." Kaze said.

"Arf!" Zwei barked, having just entered the room.

With that, they all helped themselves to the pickles until they were full. Kaze was surprised that a single jar could hold so many pickles. Then again, that's probably why they had such difficulty opening the jar… or at least, that that he and Yang have been telling themselves.

After they had finished, Ruby stretched out her arms before speaking. "So, guys, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Wendy asked, now curious.

"Dad already knows this, since I told him last night and, well, I kinda forgot to tell you guys, but Professor Ozpin is going to be coming here. I told him about Kaze and he said that he might be able to help." Ruby explained.

Kaze raised his bro when Ruby finished. He wasn't initially comfortable with this person coming to see him, in case he was a threat. But, if it could help him find out who he is, then there was little choice in the matter. "It'd be interesting to meet this guy face to face, i guess." he said, still unsure.

Wendy tiled her head to one side before asking "What is the professor like? Is he nice?"

Ruby and Yang looked at each other briefly before Yang decided to speak for the both of them. "Well, yeah. He always looks out for the students at Beacon, and if there's a problem that someone's having, he wouldn't hesitate to help if it's needed."

Ruby continued on. "Though… he can be a little weird. He speaks cryptically when he talks, plus he loves Hot Cocoa. Not that that's weird, but it's something to note."

Kaze shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me. Wendy?" he looked over to the other Sky Mage, who smiled and nodded in agreement. He looked back at the Huntresses in training. "So, when does he get here?"

Ruby took out her scroll to check the time. "Oh he should be here in… HOLY COW, HOW LONG WERE WE TRYING TO OPEN THAT JAR!?" she looked back at the group. She then dashed away and came back with a ridiculous amount of cleaning supplies. "Quick! Dad told me we need to clean this place up. Otherwise, I won't get cookies!"

"You must really love those, huh?" Kaze asked, causing Ruby to nod at him repeatedly and quickly, to the point Kaze was afraid she might hurt her neck.

Thankfully, she stopped. When she did, Kaze sighed and held out a hand to her.

"Hand me a broom."

….

"Thank you for allowing us over on such short notice, Mr. Xiao Long."

Ozpin and Glynda had just arrived on patch after a long trip. They took a Bullhead to get over, but there was a delay while in the air. For some reason, the wind had become a bit stronger and made it more difficult for the pilot to operate. Nevertheless, they had successfully made it to the Island.

Taiyang put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Ah, no prob, professor. If anything, I'd like to say thanks for wanting to help Kaze." He admitted. "He's a pretty good kid."

"He must be." Ozpin noted. "Since you and your daughters are willing to do so much for him."

Ozpin looked around the Island. It seemed quite peaceful… but his eyes didn't miss the troubled expressions of some of the Islanders, or that several of the houses had pieces on them that seemed new. He looked back at the Signal Teacher.

"Tell me. Did something happen here, Tai?" Ozpin asked, his tone now one of concern.

Seeing no reason to hide it, Tai explained. "The White Fang came here." He stated, causing Ozpin's eyes to narrow, while Glynda's eyes widened from the sudden shock. "They heard about Kaze and his friend, wanted to take them prisoner." He then gave them a toothy grin. "But, they were able to show them who was boss. Saved everyone on the Island and fixed the damage done as well."

Glynda looked around her, seeing that the place didn't look at all like there was a battle here. "You're saying… the boy and his friend repaired the damage by themselves?" she asked, now skeptical.

Taiyang nodded. "Yep. It was pretty awesome."

Glynda looked towards the Huntsman in slight confusion before focusing on the path before her. Internally, she was both excited, but also dreading meeting the boy. Ozpin could be right, and he could be an entirely different person. But she had to make sure.

After some more walking, the group made it to Taiyang's house. As they were about to step in, Ozpin spoke.

"Taiyang." He started, causing the Signal teacher to look over at the Headmaster. "The boy hasn't been through any other trauma, has he?"

The Signal teacher shook his head. "As far as I know, he's okay. He wasn't even shaken up by the attack. Like I said, he's pretty awesome." He said. "Plus, he's got Ruby and Yang hanging out with him. No matter what happens, those girls would go through heaven and hell for their friends." He reached for the door. "Trust me, he's in good hands."

Upon opening the door, however, a much different perspective was shown.

"GAH! DON'T DIE ON US, KAZE! COME BACK TO US, STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"

Ozpin, Glynda and Taiyang all heard the sound of Ruby screaming. They all then looked shocked when they saw Yang shaking and unconscious Kaze, who also sported spinning eyes, by his collar, Ruby waving her hands erratically, and Wendy had her hands to her mouth as she looked at Kaze worringly.

"Oh, Kaze, I hope you wake up soon." The Sky Maiden said.

"How did this happen!?" Ruby yelled.

Yang looked over towards her sister with an irate look. "Because _someone_ slammed a bucket to his forehead."

Ruby held up her hands defensively. "Hey, I only got that bucket to get some water to help with that swelling you caused when you jabbed him with that broom!" she stated.

"You mean the one I tried to pick up after you slammed the into Kaze's stomach when you swung it like a baseball bat?" Yang said back.

As the girls continued to argue, and Wendy looked over the unconscious form of Kaze, Taiyang slowly turned back to the present Beacon staff, only to see a look of bewilderment on Ozpin and one of horror on Glynda.

"… Uh… well… you see…" Taiyang tried to think of something to defend the girls. In the end, he slumped his shoulders and sighed in defeat. "I got nothing."

…..

In another location in Vale, more accurately a dark forest far away from civilization, stood an aged and damaged Mansion. Nature seemed to be reclaiming the structure, as several vines and flora seemed to grow on and around it.

Despite the abandoned look of the place, it was getting quite a bit of use. Inside, in the main hallway, sat an elder on a damaged throne. He sat in silence as he was scrolling through the news.

Day after day, he always used the device to see if anything extraordinary was to occur. So far, for all the time that he had been here, the only piece of interesting news, despite it being mild for his taste, was of how the White Fang, a once peaceful organization, turned to violence to achieve their goals.

Upon first reading this, the elder smiled wickedly, seeing how he was right. Right in that he knew that no matter how good people's intentions are, they would eventually fall into darker means to achieve it. Simple nature, one can't resist the darker means, as it is more effective.

He was interrupted when he heard someone enter the mansion through the front door. The elder looked up and saw a young woman enter, one with neon-blue hair, yellow eyes and a pair of headphones resting around her neck. She wore a black dress which had hints of yellow in a digital pattern, yellow leggings that had thin, black lines running down, high-heeled boots and gloves that reached up to her elbows.

"Hey, there, Master. Anything good to report?" she asked in a mocking tone.

The elder ignored her tone and answered. "Very little I'm afraid. It seems that there is very little topics of interest in this world." He placed the scroll onto a side table that rested beside his throne. "Regardless, have you anything to report?"

The girl leaned forward, forming a look of dark interest on her face. "Oh, like you wouldn't believe, boss man. Apparently, some kids stopped some morons from robbing a bank."

The elder looked at the girl with disinterest. "I hardly see how that would be of any interest."

"Get this," the girl started. "Apparently, two of the four kids were able to manipulate wind like it was an extension of themselves, to the level that it made other wind Semblances look like crap. And, one of those two were able to change the color of their aura." The girl leaned back, arching herself so that her face was in line with that of the seated elder.

"Just like your magic… master." The girl added.

The elder was still seated for a moment, thinking about what the girl had said. Soon after, he slowly lifted himself off of the chair, looking at the girl with a cold set of eyes.

"Where are they now?" he asked with a dark tone.

Unphased, the girl spoke on. "Last I heard they were still in Vale. If not, then they're somewhere close by." She said. "Want me to check it out?"

The elder slowly raised a hand and clicked his fingers. In seconds, a blood-red cloak appeared and secured itself around his neck. The elder tilted his head downwards, turning off his scroll as he looked at his reflection, seeing a head of long, dark red hair, a slightly haggard-looking face which sported a dark red goatee, green eyes and several scars on his forehead and cheek.

Satisfied with his appearance, he put his scroll away and glared at the entrance, causing it to slowly open for him. He made his way out of the mansion, the light revealing a mark on his left hand. He leered into the distance, causing his mark to glow as he did.

"This world isn't big enough for any other magic users." He stated menacingly. "No matter who they are… 'Phantom Lord' will see to it they are ridden from this world, as the pest that they are.

 **Alright, ladies and gents. As much as I would've liked to go on with this, if I do I'd have never got it done.**

 **So, we have ourselves the revelations of the other antagonists in this chapter. I decided to bring in Phantom Lord into the mix since, personally, they were a decent enough foe for Fairy Tail and they did that particular arc fairly well.**

 **So, I decided to have them appear. As for how they appeared in Remnant, You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **However, that may not be for a while, since I promised myself that after a couple of chapters, I'd move on the 'Remnant of Shadows', and then with 'Fairy Tail: Dark Void', which is now what I'm going to do. Just thought I'd let you know, in case you're wondering why it will take so long to update.**

 **But, other than that, I hope you all liked this chapter. See you all later, hope you have a grand day.**

 **Matt: Thanks for pointing out that mistake with th scroll, but with the docks, Ozpin would heard from the police about Ruby and Blake, who would've been questioned since they witnessed and helped to foil the robbery. Yang and Weisz arrived some time after. Still, thanks very much for speaking your mind, I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You… IDIOT!"

Patterson was kicked in the stomach, harshly enough that it surprised the snake Faunus that he wasn't already vomiting. He was sent skidding across the floor, colliding with a wall behind him. As he came to a rather painful stop, he managed to push himself up, revealing several bruises across his face.

Patterson kept a blank expression as Jerome looked back at him with a look of pure rage. It wasn't uncommon for this man to fly into fits of anger, like a spoiled child going into a tantrum if something doesn't go their way. Of course, Jerome packed a slightly stronger punch.

"You had… one job…" The dog Faunus slammed a fist into the ground, creating a spiderweb crater in the floor. "ONE JOB!"

Jerome rushed over to him and grabbed him by Patterson's top, pulling the snake Faunus up close to his face. In most cases, if Jerome was after releasing his anger on people like this, his victims would have looks of fear on their faces, which her reveled in, helping him feel more superior. However, now he was staring into the face of this individual, seeing no fear, anger, smugness… he was a blank slate.

Patterson wouldn't give this bully any satisfaction.

"… What? You think that you're tough or something?" Jerome asked him with a venom-laced tone, not happy with how quiet he was.

It was then that Patterson decided to speak. "Sorry. I don't understand people who speak out of their _ass_." He said. "With all the crap you're spewing, you know."

Patterson inwardly grinned when he saw Jerome's face contorting in anger. The dog Faunus then pulled out a dagger from behind, holding it over Jerome's neck.

"No one speaks to me like that. You want to know why?" Jerome pressed the edge of the blade up against Patterson's neck, but not hard enough to break the skin. "Because I've been with the White Fang for a long time. Here, you FIGHT for respect. You do whatever you have to do to gain power. And I didn't work so hard to join the fight against those scum humans just so that I can let a lowlife like you insult me!"

"What'll you do about it then?" Patterson asked in a serious tone, but smiling smugly on the inside.

As if to answer, Jerome raised his Dagger up as high into the air as he could reach, aiming to kill, or at least serious maim, what he considered to be an incompetent.

This was interrupted when the sound of air being sliced traveled across the room. Soon after, the sound of a metal object bouncing off the ground followed. Jerome slowly lowered the hand in which he held the dagger, looking to see that the blade had been cut clean off.

"Enough."

Jerome turned, and Patterson tilted to the side, to see Taurus standing a few feet away from them, his sword in hand. Through his mask, Taurus glared at the dog Faunus, causing said person to feel a cold shiver down his spine.

"You are not to harm him unless I say so." He said, slowly sheathing his blade as he did so for emphasis.

At this, Jerome collapsed to the ground and repeatedly bowed towards the swordsman. "Y-Yes, sir. I lost my temper after what happened on that Island." He tried to explain.

"Oh?" Taurus said, his questioning tone sending more shivers down Jerome's back.

It was soon proven to be rightly felt, as Jerome felt a sudden sharp pain through his left collarbone, prompting him to scream in agony and lie flat on the ground. He did his best to look up, seeing his boss' mask, his pain causing his vision to blur and confuse him for a Grimm for a moment.

"If I recall correctly, you were easily taken out by the resistance we encountered." Taurus pointed out, twisting the blade as he did so, causing Jerome twice as much pain. "Perhaps it would be best to inspect your _own_ house first, before belittling others."

"YES SIR, AAAGH! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Jerome cried in agony.

Taurus swiftly removed the blade, allowing Jerome to scamper away a couple of feet. While his aura would help to heal his injuries, it was known that it wouldn't hold up long, making him vulnerable. Taurus proved well able to exploit the weaknesses of his enemies and allies alike if he wasn't pleased with them for any reason.

"I will not allow weakness of any kind within the White Fang, and that includes idiots who believe themselves superior, even after having their asses handed to them, plain for all to see." Taurus stated.

Taurus slowly sheathed the blade. He stared at Jerome for a couple of seconds, his eyes forming into a cruel glare from underneath. While he couldn't see it, the dog Faunus could feel the effect it could cause, leaving him paralyzed with fear. Eventually, turned around, turning his head halfway around.

"Get out of my sight."

Jerome didn't need to be told twice, soon scampering out of the room like his life depended on it, mainly because it did.

After he left, Taurus turned to face the snake Faunus, who seemed to be getting back onto his feet.

"I see you're recovering." Taurus noted.

"That pup's not as strong as he thinks." Patterson stated. "Slaps like he's using a feather compared to the other stuff I've been through."

Taurus let out a slight 'huff' in amusement, before pulling an envelope out of his jacket and tossing it towards Patterson, who caught it with his left hand. His right hand was grasping onto his left hip, which had a sharp pain flowing through.

"You're next assignment." Taurus stated. "Rest up. When you're healed you'll be heading out."

Patterson looked at the envelope for a moment, inwardly sighing. " _I can't believe this is happening._ " He thought, now wishing he could take down Taurus himself.

" _Hope that kid with the glowing eyes will do the trick._ "

….

" _WHOA!"_

 _Kaze quickly sat up, waking with a sudden jolt of energy flowing through him. It faded just as quickly though, soon leaving him with a strong pain in his head._

" _Ugh… what the…" Kaze rubbed the side of his head, not sure where the headache was coming from. However, it soon popped back into him. The memories of Yang and Ruby accidentally beating the stuffing out of him with cleaning utensils._

 _Kaze couldn't help but laugh at the memory of it. "First the pickle jar, and then that." He laid back on the ground and rested his head on his hands, chuckling at how the mop and bucket were surprisingly dangerous weapons.. "Boy, I've got a lot of work to d-"_

 _Kaze then began to register where he was. He opened his eyes as wide as they would allow him, seeing that he was no longer in the Xiao Long household. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he was in Remnant anymore. The only thing that he could see was that he was in… some kind of space, surrounded by black and green energy, sparking around him like volts of electricity._

" _Where the heck am I?" Kaze asked, bewildered by what he was seeing._

 _Now, granted, having lived on Earthland for a year, he had seen his fair share of unusual sights. However, this was his first time that he had entered a realm like this._

 _Kaze was about to say something, only to freeze when he heard a new voice, echoing through the air, putting Kaze on edge._

" _ **Startled, are we?**_ _"_

 _Kaze turned around, only receive what felt like a fist landing a rather powerful punch to his stomach. The force was great enough that Kaze was sent flying through the air. Thanks to his agility, however, he was able to spin through the air and land on his feet. He rushed back towards where he got hit, spinning around with his leg outstretched, aiming to land a hit to his opponent's head._

 _His foot didn't hit anything though, instead it was met with nothing but air. He landed in a crouch, quickly looking around as to where the attacker was. The only thing he was able to see was the sparking black and green surrounding him._

" _Show yourself!" Kaze said, now losing his patience with this opponent._

" _ **If you insist…**_ _"_

 _At that, Kaze felt his right wrist being grasped on, followed by the Demonslayer being thrown across the realm. Before Kaze could react, the Demonslayer felt something slamming into is back, and colliding with the ground hard. Had it been a regular form of stone or earth, the ground would've been shattered, but this ground wasn't damaged in the slightest._

" _Wow… that's one tough ground." Kaze said out loud, genuinely amazed by how tough the ground was, despite feeling quite sore at the moment._

" _ **Get your priorities straight, boy.**_ _" The assailant said, before grabbing Kaze by the back of his jacket._

 _At that, Kaze grinned ever so slightly. "Who says I hadn't already?"_

 _Kaze, using all the strength he had, pushed himself off of the ground and landed an elbow to the assailant's face, his assailant unable to fight back having been stunned. The Demonslayer took the opportunity to look and see who it was that he was fighting._

 _Kaze then widened his eyes greatly, before narrowing them in annoyance once more._

" _You again!"_

 _Kaze felt his anger building up when he saw that it was the being that held Kaze up during the attack on Patch, the demon that prevented him from stopping them. Said demon also looked up, the mass of dark green and black energy forming a bright green light on its face, forming into the shape of a closed smile._

" _ **Miss me… imbecile?**_ _"_

 _Kaze had immediately lost his patience. He dashed back towards the entity, a red and blue aura soon surrounding him._

" _ **VIRIBUS! CELERITAS!**_ _"_

 _Kaze landed on the ground, feeling his strength and speed having increased slightly more than the spell would originally allow. Kaze looked at his hands briefly before focusing his attention of the demon again._

" _ **Do you feel it?**_ _" the demon asked, causing Kaze to raise an eyebrow. "_ _ **Your magic. It's increasing. By the looks of things, your battle with the White Fang allowed you the training you needed to become stronger.**_ _"_

 _Kaze gritted his teeth. "The White Fang… they got away because of you." He said calmly, but the anger was well and present on his face._

" _ **A minor setback…**_ _" the Demon started. "_ _ **For your main target is drawing close. No point letting distractions getting in the way.**_ _"_

 _At that, Kaze's features changed from anger to surprise, with slight confusion. "What? What do you mean 'My main target'?"_

 _The demon let off a small chuckle before speaking, echoing across this dark realm. "_ _ **The ones who made you who you are now… and the ones who had held me in their prison for so long…**_ _" the demon raised its hand, a small sphere of wind forming in his palm._

" _ **May they burn in a hell of their own making…**_ _"_

 _The Demon looked back at Kaze. In an instant, eyes formed on the Demon's head. Narrow, steely, scarlet eyes that seemed to radiate darkness and spite._

" _ **Sent**_ _ **… by our OWN HANDS!**_ _"_

… _.._

Kaze woke up, taking in a sharp intake of breath. He shot up with enough momentum that he was standing up. He looked around, seeing that he was once again in the room that the Xiao Long family let him use for his stay.

He looked down, seeing that he was without his jacket, footwear, and that he was standing on the bed. Seeing this, he simply let himself drop onto the bed and lied back down, resting his head on his hands.

"Oddly enough, not my worst dream." He said out loud, remembering the time he dreamed of being eaten by a flock of geese with swords for wings… which was also the last night he _ever_ drank that weird concoction he had in Oshibana.

He looked around, seeing where is jacket and shoes were. His eyes then saw his jacket hanging on the handle to the door, with his shoes resting right beside it.

"… Well…" Kaze rolled off the bed and onto his feet. "Time to see what happened while I was out." He said, rubbing where he was hit in the head by… it was either a bucket or a broom. Frankly, it was one memory he was currently _not_ disappointed to have missing. He wasn't sure how those two were able to co-ordinate with each other if they were that clumsy. It was both worrying… but still funny all the same.

Kaze put on his shoes and jacket respectively, before opening the door and walking out. As he did, he came to a stop when he heard some new voices coming from downstairs.

" _I take it that the damage you dealt him will be keeping him down for a while._ " Came a new male voice.

Kaze paused for a moment, quite certain that he had heard that voice before. His eyes then widened slightly when he remembered that it was the voice of the man in his dream. Instead of going downstairs, he decided to stand by the stair case, well able to hear the voices.

A s rude as it was, he couldn't help but wonder what they had to say while they believed him unconscious still.

…..

"Uh… guess we weren't the most careful, huh?"

Currently, Ruby, Yang, Wendy, Taiyang, Glynda and Ozpin were sitting in the kitchen. Ozpin was helping himself to a mug of Cocoa, Glynda a glass of water. Taiyang had his arms folded while he was looking at his daughters with a raised eyebrow, still unhappy with how they had accidently knocked out the boy.

Yang was whistling away, feigning ignorance on the matter, while Ruby was smiling bashfully, still feeling sorry about what had happened.

"We'll apologise to him when he wakes up." Ruby said. She then looked towards Yang. "Right sis?"

"Yeah… thing is, I say it was your fault." Yang stated.

"…" Ruby looked at her sister with a deadpanned expression. "Gee… you're a real help, sis." She said. "And keep in mind, you-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, time out." Taiyang said, knowing now wasn't the time for their arguments.

"Yeah, he's right." Wendy agreed, followed by looking towards the Headmaster of Beacon. "So, Mr. Ozpin-"

"'Professor' Ozpin." Glynda corrected sharply.

Wendy gulped from the sudden snap from the purple-caped Huntress, now starting to see why the girls found her scary.

"Uh… right, sorry." She said. "So… Professor Ozpin… what can you tell us about Kaze?"

Ozpin placed his mug on the table and looked at Wendy with a blank expression. After a brief silence, he answered.

"Kaze was introduced to me by another one of my students. He was a second year who had befriended the boy a week earlier, both having fended off groups of Grimm that were attacking your friend's home."

Ruby widened her eyes. "Wow. This guy helped Kaze?" she asked.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. Andrew was as Valiant as he was reckless. And always ready to help those in need." He continued. "He brought Kaze to me, hoping I could train him to become stronger."

"How'd it go?" Yang asked.

"We only had one sparring session. However, he was incredibly powerful, at the time not having his aura unlocked or a Semblance… the only thing I didn't get from him at the time was his name."

"…"

The girls all looked at Ozpin with deadpanned expressions.

"… So… you decided to train Kaze… and you never thought to ask him for his name?" Yang asked, voicing what they were all thinking.

Ozpin nervously looked to the side and chuckled slightly. "I… admit I wasn't thinking clearly that day." He admitted. "Though, in the end I didn't get much time to talk to the boy after."

"WHAT!?" Ruby asked loudly, jumping up from her chair, nearly knocking over the table and causing Ozpin to quickly grab his cup in case it broke. "Aw man… what could be so important that you didn't get to talk to him?"

"…" Ozpin suddenly grew silent. His grip on the mug tightened slightly.

Taiyang looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Uh… Oz? You okay?"

"… At the time… I wasn't able to speak with your friend much after… because Andrew had grown sick."

At this, everyone else in the room looked saddened, aside from Glynda, but she seemed to be trying hard to hold back her emotion.

"Whatever ailed him… we weren't able to find a cure. He… passed on a few weeks after having been bed-ridden."

"Poor thing." Wendy said.

Admittedly, the story was hurting Wendy than she would allow any to know. She recalled Makarov, how despite his efforts to keep everyone smiling, had looked so sick… so pale and frail… Wendy closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to let any tears escape.

"I tried to find your friend soon after, but he had disappeared. I assume that he had something happening at the time. Though… it was like he had vanished from the face of Remnant.'

Hearing this, Wendy mentally grinned, knowing full well how accurate Ozpin's assumption was. However, it didn't do anything to help with the situation.

"Sorry to hear about that." Ruby said, looking rather down. "Shame that these things go around, and-"

"Andrew was purposefully infected."

Hearing this, All in the room aside from Ozpin and Glynda, latter having said that statement, looked both confused and worried.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked, now more serious.

Ozpin took the liberty of explaining. "After Andrew passed, we looked further into what had infected him, we found it to be… made. A bacterial infection that was designed to slowly break down the system of the infected individual from the inside." Ozpin's expression grew darker as he spoke. "Whoever made this aimed to kill people without their Aura acting as protection."

Hearing this, Ruby, Yang and Taiyang all looked shocked. A way to kill someone that their Aura couldn't protect them from? To hear that someone was working on this brought a sense of fear to them. Even hearing how it works was enough to make the reaper shake, and the two brawlers clench their fists in anger.

Back on the top of the staircase, Kaze heard all that they said. Hearing that someone created a disease that was so… cruel. Kaze didn't feel a temper rising like the Xiao Longs, but he looked more serious. What's more, the people who created it… were they still at large?

"What the heck were those guys… why would they…" Kaze closed his eyes for a moment before standing up, intending to go down and question Ozpin himself.

That idea was cut short, however, as a sharp pain flared in his head, making him grunt in pain. Before another though could come to mind, his vision became white.

"What… what the…"

The white soon vanished, replaced with the view of a dark room, a dim light shining down at the centre of the room. Standing in front of the light was a man dressed in a robe, his hair tied into a pony tail. He couldn't make out his face as the light from behind left his front covered in shadow.

" _You were rather foolish to come here by yourself, my boy."_ The obscured figure said.

" _Don't waste my time!"_ came Kaze's voice, sounding more aggressive than usual, but not quite as much as when he uses his demonic power. _"You're the bastard that killed him! WHY!?"_

The obscured figure smiled. _"You are rather nosy, aren't you?"_ he asked. _"Well… sad to say, I don't have time to waste on_ you _."_ the figure said, shhoting a hand out at the boy. As he did, Kaze saw something. On his chest was an emblem, glowing with a dark purple light that sent bad signals towards Kaze.

" _Now… let's see what happens when you have a taste of TRUE POWER!"_ the figure said before summoning a black and purple mist, instantly obscuring Kaze's vision. A moment later, his vision cleared, looking around to see that he was back at the top of the stairs.

"… Whoa…" was all he could say,

"Kaze?"

The Demonslayer looked down the stairs, seeing Ruby down at the stairs.

"Uh… so, how you feeling?" Ruby asked nervously. "… Look, I'm sorry for accident-"

Before Ruby could finish, Kaze literally jumped down the stairs, landing right beside a startled Ruby. Kaze then raced into the kitchen, his eyes finding the Dragonslayer.

"Wendy!" he cried.

The Sky maiden looked towards Kaze, a look of joy appearing on her face. "Kaze! You're okay?"

The rest of the kitchen inhabitants looked over to him. Both Ozpin and Glynda looked shocked when they saw him. Before they could speak to him, the Demonslayer, made his way over to Wendy, grasping her by the shoulders.

"Wha-Kaze what are you doing!?"

"I think I know who they are." Kaze stated.

'Who? What now?" Ruby asked.

Kaze released Wendy, soon after he apologised to Wendy. He looked back to the rest of the group. 'Sorry. I was listening in on your conversation. I heard what you said about Andrew and it… it triggered a memory."

Yang widened her eyes at this. 'Really? Anything good?"

"Depends who you ask." Kaze answered. "I think I heard about Andrew's death… and I was facing against the guy who made that disease."

Glynda widened her eyes as well. Hearing this, a glimmer of hope began to arise within her. After all this time. All this investigating she had done, will this boy finally be able to give her some answers?

"Did you see what he looked like?" Ozpin asked.

Kaze shook his head. 'No, but I saw something to help identify him." He answered. "Can I get a pen and paper?"

Ruby instantly pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "Sorry, I only have a pencil."

"That's perfect, thanks." Kaze said, taking the objects offered by Ruby. He placed the paper on the table and drew something on the paper. When he was finished, he lifted the paper and showed his drawing to everyone.

Wendy immediately reacted. "A Guild symbol!" she cried.

"Looks like it." Kaze said as he lowered the page. "If I'm right, then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down a second." Yang said, appearing between the two mages. "What do you guys mean?"

"Back where I come from, there are guilds formed by various people to carry out different jobs." Wendy explained. "But… there are some Guilds that take part in illegal activities, hurting a lot of people. We call them dark guilds." She looked at the piece of paper again. "… And I think I've seen that Emblem before."

"Where?" Kaze asked.

"… Uh… I can't remember." Wendy answered honestly, causing Ruby, Yang and Kaze to slump forward in defeat.

"Aw, c'mon, Wendy. I thought Kaze was the one with the amnesia." Yang blurted out.

"Hey!" Kaze yelled in offense.

Taiyang took the oicture and looked at it himself. "Well, it's a start, at least." He pointed out.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "I'll send it to James and see if he can find the culprits…" Ozpin's lowered his head, a look of worry appearing on his face. "Will we finally be able to find them?"

"Well, if those big ol' meanies come out, We'll Take'em down!" Ruby yelled, shooting a fist into the air.

Unfortunately, she had appeared right under Kaze, and her fist accidentally struck him in the chin.

"Gugh!" Kaze said before falling onto his back.

Ruby turned around, seeing the dazed Kaze.

"… Oops… sorry." The mini reaper said shhepishly.

Ozpin and Glynda looked at the scene with deadpanned expresions. "Are they _trying_ to kill the boy?" the latter asked.

….

"Uuuugh… I don't feel so good."

"I know. I guess that crystal doesn't work for everyone."

"Hey, does anyone else think the ground is kinda bouncy?"

"Ahem!"

Natsu, hearing the sound beneath him, looked down to see that he was on the ground… while lying on top of Lucy. To make matters worse for the girl, Natsu's hands were planted on her chest.

"Would you get off me, Natsu?" Lucy asked, seemingly trying to hold in her rage.

"Whoops. Sorry, Lucy." Natsu said, removing his hands and getting off the girl, helping her off the ground. "You okay?"

"I am now… oh, by the way," Lucy gave Natsu a painful punch to the cheek, causing the fire mage to fall to the ground, groaning in pain. "Mind those hands, next time, buster!"

Lucy looked around, seeing Gray, Erza, Happy and Carla, all of whom looked a bit dazed.

"Is everyone alright?" Lucy asked.

Gray nodded in response. "Yeah, we're all good here." He answered.

"Well, in that case we need to get to work on finding Wendy and Kugo." Natsu said.

"Kaze." Carla corrected.

Erza looked around, seeing that they were in the middle of a forest. She folded her arms, her eyes narrowed as she tried listening in on anything dangerous that might be around them.

"… Stay alert."

"Hm?" all the other members of Fairy Tail said.

Before Erza could explain what the problem was, Natsu heard something rustling in the foliage behind him. He turned around, seeing a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows, a low growl emitting from the same direction.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Natsu yelled, igniting his fists.

At that, the rest of the Fairy Tail members readied themselves. No sooner had they done so did the creature within make itself known. It looked like a werewolf with black fur, a bone mask that showed red eyes underneath. Soon several more beasts like it appeared.

"These guys don't look friendly." Gray noted, seeing that they were now surrounded by the beasts.

"No problems here." Natsu said, slamming his fists together. "This just got me fired up!"

With that, the wolves shot forward, intending to tear them all to shreds.

Natsu leaped towards the beasts, pulling back one fist with a sadistic grin.

" **FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!** "

Natsu struck one of the monsters, the attack creating a shock-wave of flame that set fire to the area around the monsters nearest to him, and the werewolves nearby the first. As they all howled in pain, Natsu decided to add more to the flaming carnage.

"C'mon, you can do better than that!" Natsu yelled before yelling " **FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!** " a torrent of flames blasting away the monsters in his way.

While natsu was at work, Gray was dealing with his own share of the beasts. "Looks like you guys need to cool off! **ICE MAKE-** "

The beasts leaped at him with their claws outstretched.

" **LANCE!** "

Gray shot his hands out, a barrage of ice spears fired at the monsters, shredding them to pieces. Some of them managed to avoid the lances, now more than ever wanting to kill him.

" **ICE MAKE: FLOOR!** " Gray placed his hands on the ground, the ground beneath him becoming covered in a layer of ice. The monsters charging towards him slipped on it and began sliding towards him. Taking the opportunity, Gray charge towards them, clasping his hands together. "Let's finish this! **ICE MAKE: EXCALIBUR!** "

Gray created a greatsword that he swung at the monsters, slicing them all in a single strike with little effort. Looking back at the monsters, he was surprised to see the remains of the monsters fading away.

"What the…?" Gray said, baffled by the sight.

"RE-QUIP!"

Erza became engulfed in a golden light, fading away quickly to reveal an armor that resembled that of a cheetah, armed with two blades as she dashed around the battlefield, slicing the creatures to pieces. She came to a stop, reverting to her normal armor as she turned to see a few more of them charging towards her. However, she didn't need another armour to deal with them, instead unsheathing her sword, decapitating the first, ducking under the second and stabbing it through the back of its head. She turned around, changing her sword for a spear as she sliced clean through the remaining beasts in a single slice.

"What are these creatures?" Erza couldn't help but ask.

Lucy managed to hold her own against the beasts. Having learned how to fight better from Erza and Natsu, she was able to take on the beasts with more confidence than she would've had in the past. As one of them came close, she ducked underneath a set of claws aimed at her head, countering with a kick directly at its jaw, sending it flying back. As another came close, Lucy stood on one hand and spun herself, kicking it in its side and sending it flying back.

She got back on her feet, seeing a few more making their way. She pulled out one of her eyes, ready to call on some help.

" **OPEN! GATE OF TH-** "

Several orbs of light shot from behind her, each one striking a beast and making them evaporate in black smoke.

Surprised, Lucy turned around, seeing a young man with orange, spiky hair and glasses, wearing a black suit with a tie, grinning at Lucy.

"I knew you could use a hand, my love." He said while adjusting his tie.

While annoyed that he called her his love, she was grateful for the assist. "Thanks, Loki."

Loki's expression soon became more serious. "It doesn't look like we're finished yet, though." He said as he nodded forward.

Lucy turned around, seeing some more make their way over. However, she wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Hm. Is that all? **STAR DRESS!** "

Lucy's clothes transformed, soon turning into a a regal dress, a similar style to Loki. She raised a fist, which glowed with the same power as Loki.

" **REGULUS!** " they both yelled, their fists outstretched as they charged at, and straight through, the Regulus light taking them all down in a single strike, all fading away into nothing.

All the members of the team looked around, seeing that they managed to take them all down, at least the ones in eye-shot.

Natsu looked up. "Happy! Carla! Anymore on the way!?" he asked.

Happy and Carla flew down, their wings disappearing as they landed on the ground.

"No. All of them have been eliminated. Excellent work, everyone." Carla said, her arms folded and looked at them all approvingly.

"That was AWESOME! You guys rocked it!" Happy added, jumping up and giving Natsu a high-five.

"Well, now that were finished with them, how about we figure out how to find Wendy and Kaze." Gray suggested. "And where we are NOW."

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said. "We should find a restaurant or something. I'm hungry."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR FOOD, FLAME HEAD!" Gray yelled.

"OH, YOU WANNA FIGHT OR SOMETHIN'" Natus yelled.

"It seems you all need assistance."

Hearing a new voice, all the members of Fairy tail were on guard, turning to where they heard said voice. In their fields of vision stood a woman with short, brown hair, blue eyes and wearing bandit-like clothing. She looked at them with intrigue before speaking again.

"Gotta say, never saw Semblances like those before." She said.

Natsu looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow. "Happy, I thought you said there was nothing around us." He said.

The woman looked at the Exceeds, looking slightly baffled but did her best to keep it in. "Guess the talking kitties didn't know that I can hide myself pretty well." She looked a Erza. "I take it you're the leader?"

"What of it?" Erza asked, tightening her grip on her spear. "What intentions do you have of us?"

"Not me." The woman said, a grin forming on her face. "My boss, however, has had some questions on her mind, recently."

"About what, lady?" Natsu asked, sending a glare towards her.

The woman kept her grin as she asked "For starters, if there is anyone around like _them_."

"Who would _them_ be?" Carla asked.

At that, the woman's grin faded, a look of spite and hatred replacing it.

"The ones that call themselves 'Phantom Lord'."

 **Chapter end.**

 **Honestly, it felt good getting back to this story. For those of you who read it and were wanting to see more, sorry for the wait, I've been distracted with my life outside of writing and ideas for other stories. But, nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. While my mind's in the groove with Sky Havoc, I'm going to try and get a couple more chapters in, at least, while working on some other stories i need to update and, believe it or not, publish.**

 **Also, this is as good a chance as any to let me know if there's any story in particular that you want me to update. If so, please let me know, whether it's in the review section or via PM. LET YOUR VOICES BE HEARD! ... Bit over dramatic there, sorry.**

 **Anyway, that's all i have to say for now. Hope you guys are having a great day and I'll see you all later. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
